Darkness Falls
by DanH2010
Summary: The question which haunts Alice is why she lived and he died...when the answer to that question is finally revealed will the darkness that surrounds her dissipate? And will be there be a certain someone who leads her back to the light?
1. Darkness

**Darkness Falls**

**A/N Very AU!**

**(At the beginning) Alice is 10 and is best friends with Danny's little brother Peter. Danny is 12 and he finds them very annoying. Don't want to give anything away so read on, and with all my stories hope you enjoy**

**(X)**

Alice and Peter were playing in the backyard climbing in the trees.

"You wanna go call on Deanna?" Alice asked Peter.

The sun shined hot and lazy. Alice was wearing white shorts with a pink t-shirt. Peter was in his white England strip. Alice was hopping from branch to branch in the tree trying to find solace from the unforgiving sun. it had been the hottest day of the year so far.

Peter shrugged nonchalantly hanging from a branch. Alice watched him. He had laughing green eyes and was small like her. They had been best friends since meeting at the toddler group. Alice finally settled on a branch, she spotted his brother walking into the front yard.

"Freak alert!" she told him.

He swung his legs up and settled beside her. He smiled widely. The only likeness Danny and Peter shared were their fathers eyes. Peters face was rounder, his cheeks less defined his hair a messy blond.

"You wanna have some fun Alice?"

She grinned. "What?"

Peter slid down the tree.

"C'mon Pete I just found my place!"

He looked back and urged her along. "C'mon this is better!" then he ran off.

She exhaled, slid down too and ran after him. Found him at the sink filling water bombs.

Alice laughed and jumped up an down. They heard a door open.

"C'mon tap outside!" she whispered and pointed.

Peter grabbed the bomb he had just filled and dashed away giggling.

She ran in for a second and grabbed a carrier bag.

(X)

Danny walked into the kitchen and saw water all over the floor. He rolled his eyes and motioned to his two friends Andrew and Dion. "Watch over there Peter and his girlfriend have been in here messing with water," he exhaled. "Never mind we have been told there is a drought!" those two were trouble. While he was sensible trying to get good grades, trying hard in class Peter seemed to attract trouble. Alice calmed him and stopped him going overboard….or sometimes she joined in.

"Remember they put glue in your hair that night I stayed over." Andrew reminded.

Danny scowled. "Don't talk about that." rubbed his hair. "It just grew back."

"Since they aren't around why don't we go outside?" Dion suggested.

Danny smiled into his new girlfriends warm brown eyes. "Sure." and they headed to sit under the tree.

(X)

Alice and Peter were sat in the tree their balloons at the ready.

"When they get close enough we fire ok?" Peter said.

"Look there they are!" Alice whispered.

Alice grabbed an armful of balloons whole Peter held the bag in one arm. Peter was just about to throw when Alice stopped him. "Lets see where they go?" she whispered.

"We might miss them."

She shook her head.

The three people settled below them.

She winked at Peter who nodded. Alice dropped her balloons and Peter emptied his bag above them.

Dion screamed, Danny and Andrew yelped in shock. Peter and Alice laughed raucously overhead. Danny looked up at them. "PETER!" he yelled irate.

"Danny look at me I'm soaking!" Dion moaned.

"I'm sorry." he replied.

"I'm going home!" and with that she stomped off.

"I'll help you kill them later mate, I have to go home and change." then Andrew left too.

Danny was seething. "Right I have had enough this time!"

"We're staying up here!" Peter replied laughter in his tone.

"I'll come up then!" he braced his feet against the tree trunk.

"Uh oh I'm in for in now!" Peter murmured to Alice.

"No you're not!" Alice told him defiantly. "Danny's stupid!"

"You're making this worse Alice!"

As Danny was about to start climbing the tree shook, Alice felt herself wobble, she fell forward and landed on her hands and feet. Danny saw her and narrowed his eyes. Alice stood up hands on her hips face defiant. "Leave Peter alone!"

"Fine!" stepped away from the tree and grabbed her by the collar.

"You're just a bully Daniel Trevanion!" Alice declared pulling away.

"Come down Peter I have your girlfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" she shouted.

"Peter I can do it to you or her, makes no difference!"

Peter still didn't move.

"Peter obviously doesn't like you very much!" Danny told Alice.

"Shows what you know!" Came from the tree above Danny and Alice. Peter jumped out and landed on Danny's back. They both fell. They were just about to start fighting when their mother appeared.

"Daniel Peter what are you doing?" Jill declared and picked Danny off Peter.

"Look at what peter did to me mum!" he fumed. "Andrew and Dion came over and they left coz of him throwing water bombs on them!"

Peter tried to look contrite but he looked amused and smug. "Peter?" she fumed.

Peter exhaled. "Sorry Danny." he muttered not meaning it at all.

"I hate you!" Danny told him then stomped off.

Jill looked at Peter who was smiling at Alice.

"Since the day was nice your dad suggested taking you to the beach."

"Can dad come?" Peter asked.

"No son he's at work."

Peter deflated.

"Anyway don't know if I'll take you now." Jill murmured.

"I said sorry mum!" Peter whined. "Please."

"Ok, but leave Danny alone ok!"

"Can Alice…."

"I already rang her mother, she's fine with it."

Alice and Peter grinned at each other.

(X)

The 3 kids sat in the car, Jill in the front. Danny was actively ignoring his brother.

"You gonna build them castles with me Danny the ones with a moat? Then play football?" Peter asked.

Danny didn't reply, just looked out of the window.

"C'mon Danny talk to me!" Peter tugged his arm, Danny yanked it away and glared at him.

They soon arrived, climbed from the car and walked down to the sand. Danny still didn't speak to Peter.

"Mum!" Peter whined.

"No Peter, you upset Danny let him talk to you in his own time."

Peter stomped off sulking. Alice followed.

"What we gonna do?" Alice asked.

Peter stomped on someone's sand castle as he passed it. "When we come to the beach Danny always builds castles with me! Its why its my favourite place!"

"How about we go build a better one without Danny." she suggested.

Peter exhaled then spotted the caves in the distance. He took her hand. "C'mon."

"Where?"

"To the caves."

"Peter we're not supposed to go in them without your dad."

"Look the water is out, just a quick look."

"But…."

"Fine I'll go alone!" Peter walked off indignantly.

Alice was torn….then followed.

(X)

Danny was lain on a towel bored out of his skull. He was still angry at Peter for what he did but maybe he it was time to forgive and forget. He was only a kid after all. He sat up and looked around. "Mum where's Peter?"

"He and Alice walked off over there."

Danny nodded and walked in that direction. He scanned the people as he passed. Still he couldn't see them. As he got closer to the caves he saw pink floating in the water….someone lost their flip flop. Minutes later he saw a second one float out…..he felt a sick feeling descend. He ran to the flip flop that was coming to shore, picked it up and saw it was Alice's…..and the tide was in. He looked back at his mum then the caves, the water was coming in fast. It would be quicker just to go and get them rather than get help. He waded towards the caves. He was gonna kill Peter!

(X)

Alice and Peter were in the caves. There was a hole overhead which filled them with light.

"Peter we need to get out of here!"

"Soon!" he promised the grinned. "Look at this!" he whispered. The walls glistened and shined.

"I'm going!" she declared as the cave rumbled.

He grabbed her wrist. "Just look at this then we'll go!" ran his hand along the wall once again. Felt the sharp stab of the glistening stones. "Do you think they are diamonds?"

"No."

Peter began to pull at a large one.

The wall trembled.

"Peter you shouldn't….."

Alice's words were drowned out as loose rocks and mud began to crumble on top of them. Alice's sandals which were left at the foot of the cave floated away as the water began to rise.

Danny was waist deep in water as he walked halfway up the cave stairs. As he ran up he was ankle deep he ran inside and saw them beneath the rubble. Oh God this was serious! Alice and Peter were buried beneath the mud only their heads partially visible. The water level was rising, if he left them they were unlikely to get back in! He did the only thing he could do, he started to dig at the earth and sediment frantically.

(X)

Alice's eyes began to flutter. "Where am I?" popped her head up and winced. Blood trickled down her forehead.

Danny turned to her and put his hand on her cheek. "It's ok." he murmured. "I'm helping you." unconsciously using the same tone his dad used while talking to patients. "Can you sit up?"

She did and yelped when she saw the rubble on her legs and the opening of the cave completely gone.

It was then she noticed the fear in Danny's eyes.

"Look Alice I freed your chest, thankfully only mud fell on you. Peter is in a bad way. I need you to dig your feet out can you?"

Alice nodded and started moving her arms in a frenzied pace moving mounds of earth. When she was free she crawled over to Peter.

"Is he breathing?" Alice asked as she touched Peter's face.

Danny rubbed his face, covering it with mud. "I dunno, I need to get him out!" Alice began helping Danny to move the rocks and mud off Peter. When he was free she went to him. "C'mon Petie wake up please." he tears falling on his face.

A large waved suddenly flooded the cave and Danny knelt down to keep Peters head above it. Danny swore when he realised they were trapped and no one knew where they were.

Alice looked at Danny as he looked around. Danny lifted Peter and lain him on a bed of rocks, it kept the water off him.

"Ok we can't get out that way." he murmured to himself. "What am I gonna do?" he panicked. He saw the light flicker above him.

He turned "Alice I'm gonna put you on my shoulders, when I do lift yourself out of here ok! After that I'll hoist Peter up you'll have to pull him up."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine, when you get out put Peter somewhere safe and then go get my mum!"

"I won't leave you!" she told him eyes full of tears, "You won't be able to get out! You'll drown!"

"You have to Alice, he needs help! I will be fine!" then without giving her time to argue he knelt down. She put her legs on his shoulders and he stood up. She reached up and grabbed the edge of the cave.

"You pull and I'll push!" he groaned. He pushed first her thighs up then he feet as far as he could. She scrambled up.

He exhaled an rubbed his arms. "You ok up there?" he yelled.

Her head appeared. "Yeah."

He picked Peter up and sat him on his shoulders the way Alice had. He flopped forward so Danny propped him up with his arms. Water was rushing around his knees. He knew there was a good chance he was stuck in here.

"I love you Pete." he whispered. "Take care of mum and dad yeah?"

Alice reached in. "I need a little bit more Danny!" she shouted.

More water was flooding in faster and he was struggling to keep his balance. He stood on his tiptoes pushing up hard.

Alice grasped Peters arm, "I got him!"

"Push Alice!" Danny yelled and pushed his brother up.

Peter disappeared.

"Take him to mum Alice!" Danny called.

"But….."

"NOW Alice!" he heard scrabbling and then quiet. The only sound the water as it gurgled and filled the cave. He looked around for a means of escape and immediately found none. He rubbed his head.

"Danny!" he heard.

He went back to the gap and looked up saw Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

"I gave Peter to some people and asked for a rope. They can't get up here coz the gap is too small." she dropped the rope down. "Climb up this."

"Is it tied to something?"

She looked around and saw there was nothing.

At that moment a large wave filled the cave and smashed Danny against the wall. The force of the jolt of the rope caused Alice who was holding it to lose her balance and fall into the water in the cave below. She righted herself and saw Danny starting to sink. She pulled him to her and held him aloft.

"Danny wake up!" she pleaded. "Please wake up!"

He opened his eyes tiredly. "Alice what are you doing here?"

"You hit off the rocks and I was pulled in."

He swore again.

"Your mums gonna be mad at you swearing!"

Danny ignored her. "We need to swim out it's the only way."

"But we can't!"

"Alice it's the only way! How well do you swim?"

"Ok."

He rubbed his face fear filling him.

"I'm sorry Danny!" her tears falling and mingling with the sea water.

He wrapped the rope around his own waist tightly, then hers. "Stick with me, we'll be ok." he looked in her eyes and nodded.

She swallowed and nodded too. They swam to the edge of the cave, the water up to her neck and his chest.

"Take a deep breath with me, keep hold of my hand, swim down as fast as you can ok."

She nodded.

"We are tied together so I won't leave you."

"At least Peter is safe huh?"

He exhaled. And grabbed her hand and closed his eyes. "Ok deep breath." he heard her inhale. He did too then they submerged together.

Alice held Danny's hand tight. She was terrified, water was everywhere around her and up her nose. The cave was getting blacker as they swam down they hit the bottom and began to swim straight light was ahead. She felt Danny squeeze her hand in reassurance. Her chest was heaving and she couldn't breathe…..it was getting harder and harder for her she couldn't hold it much longer. Danny looked and saw she was in trouble, without thinking pulled her close put her mouth to his and pushed some of his air into her mouth, then he swam harder.

They finally came out and frantically swam to the top. They burst from under the sea and inhaled deeply. Danny felt the pull of the waves immediately and began to swim hard he felt Alice beside him holding her own. The waves kept on threatening to pull them back but on they fought, swam until they were exhausted. Danny felt sand beneath his feet and walked, after a minute he collapsed to his knees. Alice fell too and they crawled onto dry sand. People surrounded them. He as lain down and felt fatigue washing over him. Someone was talking-to him but he didn't hear anything just saw a mouth moving he turned his head and saw Alice, eyes closed head lolling to the side. He too felt his head go slack and all was dark and quiet.

(X)

Danny heard beeping, loud and shrill. His head hurt, he opened his eyes and was looking at a white ceiling. He turned and saw Alice in the bed beside him.

"Alice?" his voice was raspy. She was lain on the bed eyes closed.

She opened her eyes immediately. "Are you ok?"

He nodded.

She hopped out of bed. He saw her ankle was bandaged. She came to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

He patted her back. "It's ok."

She hopped back to her bed.

"What happened?" he nodded to her leg.

"Sprained ankle, cuts and bruises. As soon as mum comes I can go home."

He nodded. "Has anyone mentioned Peter?"

She shook her head solemnly.

At that moment Alice's mum walked in, her face tight. "Alice!" she cried. Her face drawn and paled even more.

Danny frowned.

"We'll get you changed sweetheart then get you home, I'm so glad your ok." and hugged her tight. She turned to Danny. "Thank you Daniel, your mum told me a little bit of what you done and I owe you more than I'll ever be able to repay."

He shook his head.

Charlotte took Alice to change.

Alice smiled at him. "See you later I promise me and Peter won't bug you anymore." He waved as she left.

His parents walked in. His mum was by his side hugging him tightly crying silently. His fathers face was stoic. He was still in work clothes.

"Mum where is Peter? Did he need an operation?"

His mother sobbed harder clinging to him. Danny felt dread fill his chest.

Robert took his wife in his arms.

"Dad?" Danny whispered.

"Son Peter he…." his fathers voice cracked. "….Peter died."

Danny felt a sharp pain engulf his chest. "But I got him out…." tears filled his eyes. "He was safe!" tears fell down his face.

"He died instantly when the wall fell son." his dad told him gently.

He closed his eyes and more tears squeezed past his lids. His little brother was gone. The little brother who flicked peas at him then grinned. The little brother who played with him at Christmas. The little brother who's favourite game was annoying him, suddenly wouldn't be able to…..the little brother he said he hated, the last words he ever said to him was were I hate you! And the worst part was he meant them. Tears fell harder.

(X)

"Mum can I go see Peter before we go?"

Charlotte coughed. "We need to get home."

"It'll only take a few seconds to say hello."

Charlotte pulled her to the car.

"Please mum!" Alice begged.

"You can't see him Alice!" tears began to fall down her mums face.

"Mum? Why you crying?" she whispered.

"Peter's parents told me he didn't make it Alice."

Alice paled. "What?"

"He passed away Alice."

"NO!" she demanded and tried to run back to the hospital. Her mum grabbed her and held her tight. Alice sobbed.

She sobbed as her mum drove home, she sobbed when she got home. She sobbed until bath time and continued well into the night until she fell into an exhausted sleep…..and that was when the nightmares began….

**A/N ok here we are...how will peters deat affect danny and alice? x**


	2. Alice's Problems

**12 Years Later**

Alice lay asleep in bed coated in a cold sweat, she was tossing in bed restlessly lost in a dream, she was back in the cave trapped…..

_She was alone in the cave and the walls were slowly receding. Peter was lain under the rubble and mud and he was screaming her name._

"Peter….Peter." she murmured his name continuously her head moving from left the right on the bed. "I can help you…."

"_I can't die Alice, don't let me die!" Peter pleaded._

"I won't let you die!" she whispered. I know I can save you."

_Water was rising rapidly, swirling blue and clear, things were different this time though she had dug as hard and fast as she could and Peter was free! He was fine. He stood up and smiled at her, they embraced tightly. Water surged suddenly and he was yanked away from her by the waves. She was unable to move, about to scream for him when Danny appeared from no where, he was glowing in a bright white light. He lifted her to safety then disappeared under the water for Peter._

'No Danny….." she moaned. 'Not you….." tears fell down her cheeks.

_She was screaming for Danny to come back, in an instant she had no idea how it happened but she was on the beach and people were carrying bodies out of the water, she couldn't help them…..just like last time. She looked at them as they were carried past…..so still. Everyone turned and pointed to her. "You killed them!"_

"NO!" she shouted and sat up. In seconds she realised it was a dream and exhaled, the fear at being trapped in the cave beginning to ebb as she panted to catch her breath. She felt she had ran a marathon, not lain in bed asleep. She pulled her hand from her tangled covers and covered her eyes, her fingers grazed her head, it was soaked. The dampness causing loose tendrils of hair to stick to her forehead. She pushed the covers down to the bottom of her bed to allow the cool air to chill her hot sticky body. Her pink vest top and shirts were damp. She lain back down and let her arms flop back onto the bed.

"Twelve years later and I'm still having nightmares!" she muttered. She hadn't had a decent night sleep in as long back as she could remember, it had to be at least 10 years since she last slept through the night. After it had first happened the nightmares had plagued her, when she and Danny talked they had disappeared…..they returned with a vengence after yet more loss. She checked the clock and saw it was four am, slightly later than her usual time of waking up. Well the early bird caught the worm, she rose from bed and headed for her shower,

As she walked into her bathroom she pondered her dream, it was practically the same every night. She moved the dial on her shower. A few details changed here and there. Like how Danny died or sometimes he wasn't there. Peter always died, the theme was always the same. He was pulled away by the water and carried out. Then everyone pointed at her and named her as his killer. Danny being an angel was a recent development. She hated the dream, in it she always lived and a lot of the time she wished she didn't. Her mum had took her to see countless therapists. Apparently she suffered from survivors guilt, an irrational guilt that she survived and others had died. The therapist got paid that much money to tell her that I mean c'mon! No shit Sherlock! She knew that and she didn't spend a stupid amount of time at University to learn it. The one thing that annoyed her was why did she live? Why did Peter die? Did she feel guilty that she had lived? It didn't take a genius to know that she did, how could she not? If she had tried harder to get him to leave that cave or even not go in he'd still be here and she wouldn't be this emotionally stunted individual who wouldn't have a cat! Why? Coz everything left, being alone was safe.

After her shower she walked downstairs into her kitchen, as she passed the living room the door was open and her gaze was drawn to the same place it was every morning. It was a picture of her and Peter on his eleventh birthday wearing paper hats and smiling happily neither had a care in the world, neither knew the tragedy that would come less than 4 weeks later. Death wasn't on either of their minds on this picture, if she remembered right they were planning some sort of trick on Danny…Danny, she had came to rely on him so much in the weeks following Peters death. He just seemed to be there whenever she needed him, like on her own eleventh birthday two months later.

(X)

_Danny walked around his house absorbing the quiet hush that surrounded them, it was almost a physical entity, gone was the laughter, gone was the joking. Danny and his parents seemed to whisper now rather than talk at a normal level. Nothing was the same since the day Peter had gone. His mum and dad barely spoke, his mum taking tablet after tablet just to get through the day. His dad immersed in work taking all the hours he could and Danny, well he had no escape, he didn't have the choice of a job or medicine he was just here a helpless observer watching his family implode._

_Alice's mum had called earlier, she had called often at first, not so much now. He usually picked up the phone, his mum got this funny look on her face whenever Alice was mentioned. Just this morning was her mums last phone call. She couldn't find Alice and instinctively she had called his house. She had apologised when she realised, habit. He'd told her it was ok. He was finding it out not to look for Peter to play on the computer or shout for him if his favourite program came on the TV._

_He walked into the kitchen and saw the sun shining in the back yard, a flawless day perfect for best friends running around, finding mischief, water bombs and climbing tress….he felt grief fill him and raised his eyes heavenward to stem the emotion. When that didn't work and he felt his eyes fill he bit his lip to stop the flood of tears. He had to be strong, his mum couldn't se him in pieces it would only upset her and his dad said that shows of extreme emotion weren't acceptable. He became a man that day in the cave and men didn't cry! When he lowered his head, for a fraction of a second he saw Peter running with Alice, happy and carefree. The image fell to pieces and all that was left was the empty garden and memories of what had been and what would never be repeated. He opened the door and walked outside slowly hands in his pockets thinking of the way life was and wishing so badly that things were different. As his eyes scanned the tree he saw a flash of colour, as he walked closer he knew who was in there. He walked under an looked up. "Hi."_

_Alice looked down at him, arms crossed, dark shadows in her eyes. "Hi." her voice didn't sound the same, it was dull all the sparkle and magic extinguished. He knew the reason for the change and he knew the reason she was sat up there without having to ask, he settled on a more appropriate question. "You been ok?"_

_Her face darkened further and her voice finally sparked with life. "Don't ask me that, everyone asks me that, like I'm gonna crack up at any second coz my best friend is…..is…." she looked away._

_He sighed. "You want some company?"_

_Not really but seeing as he lived here….."It's your tree."_

_With that he deftly climbed the tree and sat beside her. "Happy birthday." he murmured. "I saw it on mums calendar."_

"_I don't have birthdays anymore." she replied lowly. She didn't have much to be happy about either._

_Danny looked at her and noticed her face was sunken, she looked far older than eleven and his heart ached for all the pain she was going through. "Peter would have wanted…."_

_Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't tell me what Peter would have wanted, mum does that all the time, Peter wouldn't want you to feel guilty. Peter would want you to go out and play with your friends. Peter would tell you to eat something incase you get ill. He'd want me to be happy but how can I? My best friend is dead and people are acting like he didn't exist, like he wasn't real but he was real Danny! He was!"_

_He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close._

"_I need to see him Danny, so badly. I want to talk to him and play stupid tricks on you and just be normal! I want him back!"_

_Danny closed his eyes and pressed his face down n her shoulder. "I know Alice, I do too."_

_They sat in the tree holding each other for the longest time, knowing instinctively that the other knew and understood exactly what the other was going through. The confusion, the loss, the trying to find some semblance of order when your whole world has been forever altered and you know that it will never be the same again. Every so often he felt an almost imperceptible shudder from Alice and he new she was weeping softly. When he was sure her tears had subsided her pulled away slowly, handed her a clean handkerchief._

"_Thanks." she murmured. Eyes red rimmed voices scratchy from tears._

_He sensed she needed a change in surroundings. "I got my pocket money today, how about we go to town or something?"_

_She shook her head. "I ran off, mum will be worried."_

"_I'll call her and tell her you're with me."_

_She shook her head again. "It's best I go home."_

"_I'll walk you, the he slid down the tree Alice seconds later. She dusted herself off as they walked through the side gate and towards her house. She stopped suddenly. "Here I am."_

_He frowned. "I didn't know you lived so close."_

_Alice nodded._

"_You have my house number right?"_

_She nodded._

"_If you need someone I'm here for you." he assured. "Just call me yeah?"_

_She nodded and walked towards her house._

_Danny watched her retreat knowing that hell would freeze over before she rang him._

**A/N Awwww bless. poor older alice, what has happened to her to cause her to become so cynical. little danice were cute... ****this story will be full of flash backs (just a warning)**

**ANYWAY 2 ****updates for you tonight, one of opp att (Hopefully!)**

**After tonight I will update as soon as I can bt I cnt promise anything coz I have loads of uni work to do which I haven't started and my bf has threatened to take my dre beats headphones hostage until its done, usually I wood tell him to do it bt he actually wood and I cnt live without my dre beats :/**


	3. Connection

Alice was sat in her kitchen table, her memories playing out in her mind. Before her sat a glass of orange juice and her Cortisol tablet. The pill was to deal with her post traumatic stress disorder. Every time she saw her doctor they said you will feel better after you talk about it, release it! Alice had already lived through it and dreamed it every night for the last ten years. No freaking way was she telling someone about it! What good would it do, would it bring Peter back? Would it erase everything she'd went through the years that followed? No it would upset her and Alice cried in front of no one. She had watched her best friend die, who the fuck would want to hear about that anyway? It's fucked up, kinda like her actually. She downed the pill with a gulp and placed the glass on the table. She had a few hours until she started her new job, she couldn't wait. It was still probationary since she hadn't got her full vets license. She needed to work for a year before she got that.

As she sat the silence seemed to press down on her. She should be used to it by now, she was alone with no support. Her mum had died when she was seventeen and she didn't know her dad, no brothers or sisters just her. She had never had a proper boyfriend, too scared to get close to anyone. She was alone in life and she didn't mind, people left you. Her mind was pulled back to her memories once again. She had support once, after not calling Danny once even after his insistence, he began to turn up. Sometimes at the times she needed him most…..

(X)

_Alice hoisted her school bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the yard. It was the dinner break time but she wasn't hungry, she just wanted to go sit somewhere by herself. She could hear the whispers around her, she was the one who's friend had died. Danny was the hero, she was the one who lived. The one people stared at, she kept her eyes glued to the floor, as long as she didn't make eye contact with anyone she was fine._

"_So you killed someone then?" a malicious voice broke her musings._

_Alice frowned looking up and saw a group of girls in front of her. "What?"_

"_You." the girl said clearly. "Killed someone, was it hard?"_

"_NO!" Alice shrieked._

"_So it was easy to kill someone? You must be psycho!" the girl smirked._

"_No, I didn't kill anyone!" Alice protested._

_The girls stepped closer. "That isn't what my brother said," the leader told her haughtily. "He's in Danny's year and everyone is saying that you killed Peter in the cave!"_

"_I didn't!" Alice cried. "It was an accident!"_

"_No Alice!" the girl said nastily. "We all know the truth!"_

"_What truth is that exactly?" Danny asked confidently coming up from behind Alice._

"_That Peter Trevanion is dead coz of her! She's sick!"_

_Tears leaked from Alice's eyes and she seemed to shrink in front of him. He clenched his jaw as Alice took a step back. Danny looked at her and put his hand on her arm. Then looked back at the leader. "Really? Now how do you know that?"_

"_My big brother said." she gloated. "He knows Danny really well, their really good friends, practically best friends!"_

"_Who's your brother?"_

"_Jackson Ward."_

_Danny smiled sardonically and shook his head. "I know Danny really well and I can assure you he can't stand Jackson Ward! And I also know that Alice had nothing to do with Peters death!" his voice cold._

"_You're wrong!" the girl protested._

_He stared at her. "Tell her who I am Alice." he asked without turning around._

_Alice took a step forward and looked at him._

_He turned and nodded._

_Alice looked at the girl. "His name is Danny."_

_The girl paled, Alice didn't even have to say his surname for her to know it._

_Danny's face turned harder. His voice like ice. "Tell your brother that if he mentions my little brother's name again I'll knock his head off!" he put his arm around Alice's shoulder protectively and led her towards the front gate._

"_Danny?" she asked._

"_We're getting out of here." if he saw Jackson Ward he was likely to kill him!_

"_But we have lessons."_

"_I don't care!" he told her strongly then led her out of school. _

_They walked in the sunshine towards a park. For September the weather was warm, they walked half way across a field when he suddenly stopped her, took off his blazer and lay it down, he motioned her to sit._

_She did and at once covered her face with her hands._

_He sat beside her, stretched his legs out and leaned back on his hands. "Guess you starting secondary school without Peter was hard?"_

_She nodded. "All my old friends wanted details of what happened so I told them to leave me alone. I didn't want them anyway, I'd swap all of them for…." she exhaled and raised her head to look at him. "I want to be left alone all people do is ask me stuff or accuse me…..except you."_

_He sat up straight and put his hand on hers. "If you were having trouble you should have called me. And don't listen to that stupid cow at school she knows nothing!" his tone venomous._

"_Everyone thinks I killed him, I wouldn't…." her voice full of anguish her head dropped._

_He lowered his head and looked at her. "I know that and so do you, no one else matters!"_

_She looked at him, eyes unsure. "You been ok?"_

_He shrugged then leaned back on his hands, she raised her head, her eyes following him. "The house is really quiet, I find myself wishing he was here to bug me again. I didn't think I'd miss it." his voice low, he cleared his throat and raised his head so the sun could warm his face._

_Her face full of compassion she patted his arm, then they lapsed into silence._

"_You gonna call me if you have any more trouble?" he asked suddenly still looking at the clouds._

"_What if your mum picks up? I know I upset her." she admitted._

_He hadn't thought of that, he pulled out his diary and wrote down his mobile number. His parents had bought him this phone as a knee jerk reaction after Peters death. If he had one them maybe Peter would still be here they said. "Any time, day or night." he told her handing her the paper._

_She folded it up and put it in her pocket. "Thanks."_

"_You better mind!" he told her with a smile._

"_I'm sure you have plenty of other people calling you." she drawled._

"_I do."_

"_So why do I make a difference?"_

"_Coz all those other people are girls professing their undying love for me, you are just a friend, my phone needs more friend calls." he laughed._

_She rolled her eyes but managed to smile._

"_You wanna go back to school?" he asked._

"_I'll go home, mum is gonna go mad!" she moaned._

_He grimaced. "Mine too." they stood up, he pulled his blazer on and they walked side by side to town for their bus. "You had dinner yet?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."_

_He could tell she skipped meals often, her face was starting to become drawn. "C'mon we'll go to McDonalds."_

_She shook her head again._

"_Can I stop there before home then? Last thing I had to eat was breakfast."_

"_Yeah, but I don't want anything."_

_They headed towards the large yellow sign and he went inside as she settled on a bench, people might have though she was watching people walk by but she was lost in her mind. _

_Danny walked from the building and saw her, he immediately knew she was miles away. He swapped hands the bag was in. he had bought too much for himself, he was determined for her to eat something. He sat down beside her and began to tuck in._

"_Fry?" he asked trying to hand her one._

_She declined. "I'm fine."_

_He looked at the floor. "Alice when was the last time you had a proper meal? Like ate it all?"_

"_Last night at tea!" she retorted immediately defensive._

"_Liar!" he replied._

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Eat a burger." he asked softly._

_She shook her head._

"_Please?" he pleaded._

"_I'm not…."_

"_You're gonna make yourself sick and you can't!" he blurted. "You're my connection to Peter so please just eat a few chips and a burger."_

_She looked at him and was taken aback when she saw Peter in his face. When Peter was worried he used to look like that._

"_Please." Peter echoed in her head. "For me?"_

_Alice nodded at Danny and took the burger and fries._

_He exhaled audibly in relief as she began to force the food down._

**A/N so little danny and alice are becoming friends slowly, already he is taking care of her and she is starting to slowly rely on him - they r sweet.**_  
_


	4. Growing Up

Alice and Danny meeting up soon became a weekly thing, they'd sit on the bench that was quickly christened as theirs, or in the summer they'd go to the field and they'd eat a McDonalds. That tapered off to other foods such as crisps or ice cream anything they fancied. At first the only thing they spoke about was support, what was bothering the other person, or school. As the weeks and months flew over they found themselves laughing and joking, sharing more personal information about girlfriends and boyfriends, anything really they had become friends...

(X)

_Danny held a boy against a wall at school. "I'm warning you Jase, touch Alice in any way and I'll find you, hurt her..." he asked in a colder voice. "...and I'll make you wish you hadn't met me!" Danny had been to America with his parents on holdiay and he came back and found out Alice was dating this prick, he had hit the roof. The end of school was the first time Danny had managed to get him alone._

_Jase glared. "She wants me!" he growled. "And you know what I'm gonna do to her!"_

"_What?" Danny put more pressure on his neck. Jase's eyes bulged and his face started to go red. "I didn't quite hear you, repeat that!"_

_There was a struggle, Danny held him, face determined. _

_"I'll leave her alone." Jase finally croaked._

_Danny released him rolling his shoulders. "See not too hard was it?"_

_Jase gulped in air and straightened his shirt. _

"_And by the way hurting includes what I heard you tell your friends you wanted to do!" Danny hissed._

_Jase coughed then walked off. _

_Danny rolled his shoulders. Why did Alice pick the worst boys to go out with? Every boy she had said she liked had been trouble. Some were blatant bad boys, some were weird and some wanted one thing... like Jase. He was in Danny's year and noticed that Alice used to smile at him when he walked by. Jase decided he wanted Alice, for that one thing. Apparently younger girls were hot for it, Danny would kill someone before they used Alice in that way! Yeah she was gonna go mad at him when she found out, he was only looking out for her. _

_He had only managed to do that to Jase because he shot up a few months ago and was far taller then Jase, he had used the extra height as an advantage. Jase would be back with friends but Danny wasn't worried, if anything did happen it would be a small price to pay as long as Alice was left alone. He saw Alice approach she smiled widely and waved, jogged to him and hugged him._

"_How was your holiday?"_

_He nodded. "Good, they talk funny."_

_She laughed. "Y'all ain't from those parts." she put on an American accent._

_He made a face as they walked._

"_No?" she asked._

"_No." he agreed and chuckled._

"_Guess you know about me and Jase?" she asked as they walked through th gates._

"_Yeah." he answered dryly._

_She exhaled._

"_I scared him off." he told her._

_She glared. "Why?"_

"_Coz he only wants one thing Alice and as soon as you said no he'd drop you and I don't want you hurt."_

_She crossed her arms. "You're our of order!"_

"_Me? I did you a favour!"_

"_How? My boyfriend is gonna dump me coz of you!"_

"_He would have dumped you anyway I just pre emepted it!"_

"_You don't know that!"_

_He stopped and stood in front of her. "So you were going to sleep with him coz that is the only reason he would have stayed with you!"_

"_No I wasn't but….."_

"_No buts! He's fifteen Alice and you are just a kid!"_

_She straightened her spine. "I am NOT a kid!"_

_He raised his eyebrows. _

"_You're a fifteen year old boy! She challenged indignantly. "And you stay with me, talk to me!"_

"_I don't want that from you, I never would, you're too young!"_

_She bristled. "I think I'll phone Jase tonight to prove to him and you how grown up I am!"_

"_You dare!" he warned coldly._

_She smiled cockily. "Bye Danny!"_

"_Alice!" he warned._

_She walked away._

_He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together, this girl was driving him crazy!_

**Later**

_Alice sat in her garden._

_Danny walked in. "Hey."_

"_Hey." she replied._

"_I came to….." he started._

_She waved him off to silence him. "Don't say it, you were right." she exhaled. "Jase left a message, why would he want to go out with a stupid kid like me."_

_Danny put his hands in his pocket. "Sorry."_

_She looked at him. "No your not!"_

_He grinned. "Ok I'm not, he isn't worth it Alice."_

"_I know I just…..I liked having a boyfriend."_

_He sat beside her on the picnic bench. "Plenty of boys out there who would kill to have you and they won't make you do stuff you don't want to. They'll wait and worship you."_

_She exhaled. "I think my guy is lost, if you find him give him directions yeah?"_

_He smiled and nodded._

"_How's you and Laura going?"_

"_She isn't my type, high maintenance and she fluffed her hair every five minutes. It got annoying talking around her mirror."_

_She giggled. "Guess both of us should steer clear of a relationship huh?"_

"_I will if you will." he promised._

"_Danny your fifteen, if you see a girl you like you'll break it straight away."_

"_You should know by now if I promise something I stick to it."_

_She shrugged. "Fine." they shook gently._

(X)

More and more days passed, and they both stuck to their agreement. Looking back, she now knew that the only reason she hated dated Jase was to get a reaction from him. She knew he would put a stop to it. And the reason she made that agreement was because she wanted him to herself. She hadn't even been aware that her feelings had grown, I mean she was only eleven when they started talking, she wasn't even interested in boys and the older she got she just saw him as a buddy she had fun with. Plus he was interested in girls his own age. To her though Danny was her hero, he was always there when school got hard, when she was missing Peter or just someone to talk to. Everything changed on her thirteenth birthday…..

(X)

_Danny and Alice met up at his front door. He grinned at her. "Happy birthday!" He hugged her impulsively._

"_I told you I don't have birthdays!" she reminded wrapping her arms around him._

_He pulled back and made a face. "You tried this last year!"_

"_You're a pain!" she moaned._

"_Hey I told you not to get me a card or present on my birthday and you still did!" he protested._

_She did a talk talk talk gesture with her hand._

"_And using an acronym of Alice didn't work I knew it was you all along Lacie!"_

_She laughed and they headed into his back yard._

"_You're taller…..again!" she muttered._

"_I know, mum has had to buy me all new clothes."_

"_I sometimes wonder if Peter would have been as tall as you."_

_He smiled sadly. "Me too." he motioned to the tree. "You go climb our tree and I'll bring your present out."_

"_Danny!"_

"_Go on!" he urged then went inside._

_She walked to their tree and climbed it easily. As she sat here she usually thought of Peter but right now it was Danny who dominated her thoughts. Danny who made her smile, Danny who protected her. Danny who wouldn't let her forget she had a birthday. She heard his back door open and he appeared. Used the rope he had tied to a high branch to help them up._

"_I don't need to use that." she gloated._

"_Nor do I!" he puffed. "I just didn't want you to feel bad." he settled beside her._

"_You're green eyes are lying to me Danny!"_

"_Speaking of eyes." he murmured. "Close yours."_

"_C'mon Danny."_

"_Close them!" he whispered._

_His voice hynotised her and she closed them obediently._

_He placed a small wrapped box in her hand._

_She opened her eyes and saw the box was wrapped._

"_Now what was the point, its wrapped!"_

_"I know." he giggled "i did it coz I can."_

_"Ha ha!" she breathed then tore the paper off, she was looking at a jewellery box. She opened it and saw a necklace. It was thick and oval shaped. He took the box from her hands and removed the necklace. He opened a tiny catch on oval then handed it to her. She opened the oval and was looking at a tiny picture of her and Peter._

"_You bought me a locket?" she whispered choked up._

_He nodded. He had saved his money for weeks._

_She put her hand over her mouth stunned. Her eyes filled._

"_Oh no Alice don't cry please." he asked. "I thought you'd like it."_

_She sniffed "I do like it but…."_

_More tears fell and she covered her face._

_He moved in closer and moved her hands. "Don't cover your face." he wiped away a tear he could see glistening on her cheek._

_She lifted her head quickly and without warning their faces were inches apart. They seemed to stare, unable to even blink. He moved….or maybe she did who knows but soon Alice's lips were pressed against his softly. _

_She felt his surprise but he didn't jump away as she expected him to, she felt the beginning of a response…..then he tensed up and pulled back. It had been a closed mouth kiss but he was still breathing heavily._

"_I can't do this." he told her unable to look at her._

"_What kiss me?" she asked._

"_I'm fifteen and you are thirteen! You are too young!" and he felt so much guilt for actually enjoying kissing her, and for the fact she was Peter's best friend!_

_She nodded. "Sorry."_

_He exhaled thankful she was agreeing and not arguing. "It's ok, we'll just forget this ever happened._

(X)

Alice went up and dressed for work. She and Danny had promised to forget but she hadn't been able to. She had fallen for him, massively. It was an innocent love, all she wanted was to be with him. She hadn't really been aware of sexual chemisty yet. She knew the mechanics of sex but hadn't really understood it as an expression of love. They had carried on as normal, well as normal as they could with this unknown energy bubbling below the surface. How were they to know what that energy was? One night changed it all, they sat under the stars and her world was blasted into fragments….

(X)

_Danny and Alice sat in her back yard. It was winter and their breath was visble with every exhale. Danny was looking at Alice as the moon shined on her, her black hair blended in with the darkness. Her skin glowed and her eyes….she was so beautiful and only thirteen. Sometimes when she looked at him she took his breath away and it was all he could do to pretend to be her friend! This was wrong, he was fifteen, he shouldn't be feeling like this!_

"_That one is Peter!" she pointed up at the sky. She showed him which star was Peter often, every time they sat on the picnic table actually. The star she pointed at was blinking at them._

"_I talk to him sometimes." looked at Danny. "Think I'd have a heart attack if he answered."_

_He smiled. "I talk to him too." Mostly about his growing feelings for Alice and begging his brothers forgiveness. It had started with that kiss. He'd been fine until she kissed him and now he couldn't stop thinking about it, or her. He closed his eyes._

"_This summer has been hard without him." she admitted. "The first one was hard but we expected it to be, this one was worse, I think what made it worse was that I thought it might be easier if you get me."_

_He nodded. "How are your friends at school?"_

"_Fine, yours?"_

"_Jackson is trying to talk to me again, he can get stuffed!"_

"_He had the gall to ask me out you know!" she laughed._

_He spun his head quickly. "And?"_

_She leaned in and batted her eyes. "Told him I was all yours."_

_He looked away she didn't notice his exasperation as she snuggled into her coat._

"_You're mum will be home soon, can't believe you forgot your keys."_

"_I'm a scatter brain." she conceded._

"_We could go to mine." he suggested._

_She shook her head. The evils from his mum she could live without. "It's fine." she visibly shivered._

_Danny couldn't see her like that, he moved so he was sat behind her and put his arms around her. She rested back into him and closed her eyes._

_"Better?" he asked._

_"Mmm hmmm." she managed to reply, butterflies taking flight in her stomach._

_"Hopefully this will warm you a little." _

_She felt his chest rumbling against the back of her head. __"Danny..." she whispered._

_"What?"_

_she turned her head a little. "You make me feel funny."_

_He frowned. "What do you mean?"_

_She shook her head. "Nothing." she couldn't explain it to herself never mind him!_

_He moved his head so he was face to face with her. "Tell me!" _

_They were so close and Danny was hynotised by her blue eyes, they were so clear he couldn't look away. They seemed to move together and shared a second kiss. Everything within him was telling him to pull away, and he was going to until she parted her lips hesitantly. He felt her breath fill him and she tasted so sweet, he began to respond fully. She turned so she was sat facing him her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He put his hand on her cheek, closed his eyes tightly and pulled away quickly. Alice responded by resting her forehead against his._

_"That's what I mean..." she breathed. "You make me feel funny."_

_O he knew what she meant now, that funny feeling was sexual attraction, he had never felt it this strong before, yeah he'd felt a pull to girls his own age but nothing that...explosive, mind consuming! O boy was he feeling it too, painfully! He moved away from her trying to create some distance. "I...you...we can't do this."_

_Alice was confused. "Why? You're not that much older than me."_

_"But I am still older... and then there is our connection to Peter."_

_Her eyes darkened. "Don't do that, don't make him the reason we can't be together. I know you like me too Danny!"_

_"Be together? Is that what you think is going to happen?"_

_"Eventually, this is the second time we have kissed Danny, it will happen again!"_

_"No it won't because like it or not Peter is my little brother and you're best friend and you aren't going to magically grow up a few years overnight!"_

_"You're my best friend!" she retorted "I miss him like crazy but when I think of my best friend it's you I see!" she stood up and crossed her arms, cold infiltrating her coat._

_He stood up. "We need to spend time with our other friends, this is getting well out of hand."_

_Her jaw dropped slowly. "This is you saying you're not my friend anymore then?"_

_"No Alice, you are..."_

_"I don't care!" she spat tone like ice._

_"Just give it a week or two and we'll go back to normal!"_

_"I don't want to go back to normal, I like feeling this way about you."_

_"Well I don't like feeling like this!" he answered instinctively._

_It wasn't what Alice wanted to hear, she gasped hurt and stepped back a hand on her chest, a second later she scowled. "Well go then! Go find a girl your own age!"_

_"Alice I didn't mean that the way..."_

_"GO! All you were is a replacement for Peter and obviously a poor one!" she yelled needing some space._

_He felt pain fill his chest and spun quickly._

_"Delete my number!" she ordered._

_He looked back. "Get rid of mine too!" he told her stiffly pulling out his phone as he walked away._

_"Already done!" she spat at the back of his head..._

_And then Danny disappeared...literally...__Because from that night she never saw him again._

**A/N full chapter, Alice falling completely for Danny, he liking her back bt being too old for her, she wants to be together, he can't end, they end up saying stuff they dnt mean Danny leaves and Danny...gone. Wonder what happened to make him disappear!**_  
_

**And now u know y Alice is so cynical...everyone she loves leaves her :(**


	5. It Was You!

**A/N RECAP - (flashback chappies) young danny and alice fall for each other alice wants them to be a couple but danny insists he is too old, they argue and and danny leaves the final line stating that alice never saw danny again :/ **

**Ok here we go**

**(X)**

_And then Danny disappeared….literally…Because from that night she never saw him again…_

And that was it, she lost her best friend. No more meeting up to talk. No more laughing and joking. Her nightmares returned and all the people with their snide comments did too. She was alone in the world, the way it was meant to be! She shook her head and checked her watch. Saw it was time for her to leave for work. She picked up her back pack and walked from her house to her car. She had a new problem to deal with today, she was expected to work as a team, she preferred working alone. That way if she messed up it was all on her, and if someone else messed up it couldn't be blamed on her. That was the story of her life! So she had to talk to people she didn't know. She tried not to communicate unless she had to, university was murder for group work! She climbed into her car and started it, it roared to life and she slowly backed from her driveway. Anyway here we go.

(X)

Danny walked around his surgery and felt a swell of pride. He ran this place, practically fresh out of university and he ran a surgery! He had graduated three years ago, he had moved back from America, he hadn't much liked it over there. When his mum and dad wanted change they changed….big style! They had moved to America when he was fifteen, and he had moved back as soon as he was able. His mum and dad hadn't visited yet, the UK held bad memories for them. They had carved out a life in America, fair dues, but all he wanted was the UK. For all its faults he loved it. Yeah it was small and wet but it was the place he felt close to Peter. He smiled, Peter with his contagious smile, Peter with his zest for life, Peter and his best friend Al….he clenched his jaw. Whenever he thought of Peter thoughts of Alice inevitably followed. He pushed them away, if he could erase them he would! She destroyed his family! He knew the truth now. How much of a stupid blind kid had he been? He'd had strong feelings for her and all along….he shook his head ensuring all the thoughts were leaving. Anyway mind off Alice, he was going to be working with a newly graduated student over the next year, top of her class apparently. He didn't mind, that kept him on his toes. Challenged him to be the best, and he was the best, of that there was no doubt.

(X)

Alice looked around the office as she waited for her new boss to come and speak to her. She didn't know why she was nervous, she had graduated top of her class at university. She was more than prepared for this. She hadn't even been this nervous at her placements, then again someone always had her back at those places. She had no one to reply on now, alone in the big bad world. No matter, she was used to it now! The room she was sat in was small and very warm, she was debating on opening a window before she melted. She doubted her no employer would think very much of her if he came in and found her a wilted sweating mess! Before she could go and give herself some relief her boss walked in. She stood up as he approached her and shook his hand.

"Hello again Alice." he smiled.

"Hi, it's lovely to be able to finally start Mr…"

"Call me Maxwell, we are all informal around here." he smiled again.

Alice nodded.

"You don't get your qualified status for anther year yes?" he questioned.

She nodded sheepishly.

"Ah that isn't a problem, from all of your references form University and your previous placements I doubt there will be a problem."

She nodded unsure as to what to reply.

"I am looking forward to getting to know you."

Why did he keep smiling at her like he wanted to eat her? "Me too." Play it cool Alice! She reminded herself.

"How about I introduce you to the main vet you will be working with." they walked from the office. "He will be a kind of informal mentor, any problems go straight to him, or me." winked. Alice pretended to be absorbed looking around. "The vet is young, only a few years out of University but he's the best vet I've had, and I have had a few."

That was good, a brilliant vet would only help her!

Maxwell led her down a corridor pointing our rooms as they went. He came to a door and stopped. "This is where you and Danny will be working."

As he said the name Danny a familiar face exploded into her mind, her fifteen year old Danny, she pushed it away, so his name was Danny? Coincidence!

Maxwell opened the door and a six foot tall man stood with her back to them holding a puppy.

Alice knew immediately who it was, even from behind...

"Those stitches are looking fine…." he murmured to the puppy.

And any doubts she may have had were extinguished when she heard his voice. There was no such thing as coincidence in her world, there he was, Danny Trevanion in all of his glory!

Danny placed the puppy in the cage and began to turn. "So Maxwell is that….." he spotted Alice and his face contorted. "….YOU!" he snarled and scowled at Alice.

She frowned puzzled, he still couldn't be angry over that daft little argument!

Maxwell introduced her oblivious to Danny's anger. "Danny this is Alice Collins my new…."

"Oh I know who she is!" Danny snapped and crossed his arms. "My question is what is she doing here?"

"She is the new vet."

"You mean I have to work with her?" he gasped.

Maxwell nodded vigorously. "Danny…." he told him pointedly finally picking up on his behaviour.

Danny shook his head. "No way I refuse to work with her!"

This was just getting weirder, what was up with Danny? She had thought if they met up again it might be stilted but why was he acting like this?

"Why Danny?" Maxwell asked.

"Ask her!" Danny grunted. "Go on!"

Maxwell looked at her expectedly.

She exhaled. "I was friends with his younger brother, he died when we were kids."

"No Alice, tell him the truth!" Danny hissed.

She frowned at him. "What?"

"She killed my younger brother!" he told Maxwell coldly.

Alice felt her whole body turn to ice. She was stunned into silence and her jaw slackened.

"What no denials?" Danny asked her coldly. "I stuck up for you all those years ago and it was all true what the kids were saying!"

She shook her head. "No Danny…."

"My mum told me, she saw the police reports and investigations!" he yelled.

"If I killed him then why wasn't I charged with murder or involuntary manslaughter. Where is my criminal record?" her voice beginning to raise.

Maxwell's head was bobbing between them.

Danny ignored her and looked at his boss. "If you keep her here Maxwell I'll walk!"

Maxwell looked at Alice, he didn't want to lose Danny.

"This isn't fair!" she snapped.

Danny stared at Maxwell.

"I'm not gonna let you mess up my life Danny!" she warned.

"At least you have a life to mess up!" he retorted quickly.

She paled and physically flinched. "That was a low blow and totally uncalled for!"

"Maxwell!" Danny repeated with more force.

Maxwell looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I'm sure you are." she breathed then looked at Danny the hate in her eyes making them change from clear cerulean to hard dark blue.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." he called as she left.

She spun. "What happened to my best friend? The person who supported me. Guess Peter isn't the only one who is gone!" and with that parting shot she left.

Danny exhaling shaking his head wandering how she had the gall to even mention his brothers name.

Maxwell meanwhile was glaring at him. "Next time you make a threat like to me I'll let you walk! I'm the boss here, not you!"

Danny had been hard at work all day. Just like when they had been kids, Alice had never left his thoughts. Ok he was ready to concede that he had been unnecessarily harsh….it had been the shock of seeing her. And yeah he did feel guilty, she was fresh out of University and this was her first job…..NO! he was justified in what he was doing, all this was started by her all those years ago! If she hadn't been around then his younger brother would still be alive!

(X)

Alice was at the crematorium. She had a bunch of flowers in one hand, the other hand jammed in her pocket. She kept her head down at she approached the children's area of the cemetery. Her heart broke even more when she saw more plots filled. It was just wrong, too many children taken long before they should be, before their lives had begun. Maybe God had a reason, she just didn't know what. Then again that was even if God existed, she was sure most of the time! He seemed to despise her the way her life was!

"Just take care of the kids Pete." she murmured exhaling heavily walking towards his plot. She spotted fresh flowers in the vase and her questions were finally answered. The person who came up and replaced the flowers had been Danny. She had been unnerved that every week she'd come up and the flowers would be replaced with fresh ones. It hadn't occurred to her that it would be Danny. She removed the flowers he put in which had begun to wilt and placed her fresh ones inside. She sat in her usual spot, ignoring the moisture from the grass seeping into her trousers. She grabbed a wet wipe from her bag to wipe down Peters gravestone. She hesitated over the picture which showed his smiling face. She cleaned it slowly wishing that things were different, then she sat thinking quietly.

"So…" she breathed. "How have you been? I haven't been for the last couple of weeks, I've been busy you know?"

All was quiet in the cemetery, it killed her that he never replied, she knew it was irrational she still couldn't help it.

"I know you know I finished University, I talked about it here with you often enough. You know how many times I almost called it quits when everything was getting on top of me." she exhaled. "Looks like I'm gonna encounter another setback." she shook her head angrily. "I certainly could have used a freak alert today! I'm sorry but your brother is a first class prick! Did you hear what he accused me of doing? I think he has gaps in his memory coz he was there too he knew….." the breath shuddered from her and she closed her eyes as memories assaulted her. "I spoke to my therapist the other day, its been ages since my last visit. She was checking on me." her eyes still closed. "More urging for me to talk about you." her eyes opened and fixed onto his picture. "What do I say Pete? That you should be here, twenty three and full of life but you aren't. she brought up survivor guilt again and seriously I want to slap her coz she doesn't know or understand anything. Not me and certainly not you!" she lowered her head, her voice a whisper on the wind. "No one has the chance to know you now, Danny reminded me of the fact that you didn't have a life." she clenched her jaw. "I was so stupid when I was younger, how could I even imagine loving him? I know your reply to that" a small smile snaking across her face. She was soon reminded of him being gone and the smile left as quickly as it came. "I can't believe how long it's been, twelve years and it feels like a blink. I still miss you, even though all these years have passed it still get the urge to find you and talk, or just mess on." she exhaled. "That's why I come here I guess, here is the place I'm close to you." she covered her eyes. "I hate living like this. Sometimes I wish I had died instead of you, you had your brother and mum and dad. The only person I ever had was mum, dad took off before I was born. If I could go back that is what I would change….."

"Really?" a smooth masculine voice asked from behind her.

Alice jumped and turned. Saw Danny standing there in a black jacket and jeans, one hand in the pocket of his jeans and the other holding flowers.

She pushed herself to standing. "See you later Peter." then walked towards the path.

Danny put his flowers down and jogged after her. "Alice."

She put her head down and walked faster.

"Alice wait!" he called when he reached her he grabbed her wrist, at the contact she felt a bolt of electricity run up her arm and yanked it away forcefully. Stared at him startled. He too was frowning at his hand.

"Um…" he began.

"What Danny?" she asked voice hard.

He looked at her, her blue eyes, the ones he thought he once loved, which had sparkled with life were now shuttered. He shook his head. "Did you mean what you said up there?"

She smiled sardonically and shook her head, a laugh escaping on a breath. "Oh nooooo, I say stuff like that all the time, to everyone!" her voice sing song. "Of course I meant it! I know as well as you do that he had a far better life than me! And he wouldn't have been accused of killing me because his dad didn't run off and his parents were married and had well paid jobs! You know something Danny, stereotypical ideas are a bitch!"

"I never thought….."

Her hand found his chest and she pushed him forcefully. "Yes you did or was the stuff in Maxwell's Vetinary centre bullshit! You saw us in there Danny! You saw both of us….." she put her hand on her head and swallowed.

"Alice my mum told me that on the police report you were climbing on a wall and it fell…."

Not exactly, more like Peter trying to pull something out of the wall, it then hit her, his mum poisoned him against her - figured! "Well if your mum said it it makes it true huh? I mean she wasn't emotionally affected by the fact that her son died and I lived! She'd be over the moon about that!" her voice cold and sarcastic.

"Talk to me, tell me what happened, all of it!" she had never spoke about before the cave with him. Still no one knew, just her and Peter and one of them was gone.

"I told you back then Danny I won't talk about it to no one. Not my mum, not your mum, not the police, NO ONE!"

"Well how you can you blame people for thinking that you're to blame?" he snapped.

"I expect the people around me to know that I wouldn't have done anything to put him in danger!" she seethed.

"Alice look…"

She took a step back. "No, go back to your perfect world, I don't want to talk to you again!"

He watched as Alice walked away, her figure slowly becoming smaller. He returned to his brothers grave and saw the flowers he had left laying there sadly.

"I guess I messed up with her. I forgot how much she could stick up for herself, and you if she needed to. " his mind flashing back to a ten year old Alice facing him down defiantly after the water bomb incident. He remembered his words he spat to his brother after that and forced it away.

The wind blew and enveloped him.

He lifted his head and let it cool his face. "She probably wouldn't listen if I tried to apologise huh?" he murmured, eyes heavenward. "Most likely I'll never see her again."

The blew harder blowing a vase over. Danny bent down to pick it up and saw a black purse laying in the grass. He picked it up and smiled at his brothers picture.

"Is this you saying go sort it?" he asked.

All was silent.

"You just want to see her kick my ass don't you?" he bent down and placed his flowers in a vase. "Thanks Pete." and patted his gravestone as he walked away. He opened Alice's purse and saw her drivers license stating her address. He decided to make a pit stop to McDonalds first, she didn't look like she ate much.

**A/N and the only friend she had in the world turned on her :( poor alice x**


	6. Shock

**A/N RECAP - Alice was supposed to start work at the vets surgery Danny works but he accused her of killing peter in front of his boss so Alice had to leave, then they met up agen at peters grave, he tried to talk bt she stormed off…..**

**(X)**

Alice sat in the dark in home, she felt a searing pain behind her eyes. Times of extreme stress did this to her. She had a humdinger of a migraine coming on! The last one she had felt one this intense was the day of her mothers funeral…..and this time she had Danny to thank, just like she had his mother to thank for the premature loss of her own! She stumbled into the kitchen clutching her head to get some water and her tablets, she fumbled in the cupboard until she found the ones she needed. She returned to the living room and placed the boxes on her coffee table. She closed her eyes tightly as pain shafted through her skull, it felt like it was splitting in two it was that intense.

Once the worst of the pain had left she tried to open the tablet bottle, she succeeded but also ended up spilling the contents on her floor. She placed the empty bottle on the table and groped around the floor for the tablets with one hand while the other shielded her eyes. She managed to find two tablets and she downed them with some water then took her cortical tablet too. She lay on her settee with a pillow across her face, the tablets began to take effect and the pain began to subside, soon she slipped off into sleep.

(X)

Danny knocked on Alice's door, he knew she was in, he could see her keys lain on the table through the glass pane in her front door.

"Alice!" he knocked again. "I just want to talk to you."

There was still no reply. He exhaled, he was committing a cardinal sin here and she was likely to swing for him when she saw him but when she was a kid she kept a spare key in her purse. He opened it and saw an unmarked key hidden in one of the card compartments. It didn't look like a house key, so no doubt this was the one she'd use. He plucked it out and placed it in the lock. He's just give her the purse and leave if she asked. No harm no foul. All he wanted was the chance to apologise. He pushed the door open and walked inside, headed towards the living room. He saw her lain there looking so much like the young girl he used to know. Gone was the angry hateful expression, she looked so normal…. Then he saw the empty tablet bottle on the coffee table. Fear flooded him and he ran to her, searched for her pulse and found it strong beneath his fingers. How many tablets had she taken? He knelt down on the floor and pushed the pillow in her arm out of the way, he lowered his voice.

"Alice wake up!"

She remained still, eyes closed.

He shook her. "Wake up!"

Her eyes opened a crack. "Mmmm?"

"How many tablets have you taken?" he asked clearly.

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Few."

He shook her again, her eyes opened again and she looked at him annoyed. "How many!" he repeated.

She swallowed. "Twp headache, one cortisol."

"Cortisol?" he asked absently.

She closed her eyes but continued talking. "Cortisol….therapist….survivor guilt."

"Survivor guilt?" he whispered.

"Mmmm hmm, he died I didn't. Why?" she still asked herself that question in her darker moments.

Her breathing returned to slow and deep, this time Danny didn't disturb her. He merely sat and looked at her. Twelve years later and she still had survivor guilt. Then again why was that a surprise? She had spat titbits of her life at him in anger, she hadn't had it easy. People often accused her of being the cause of Peters death, the most recent being him. The one she used to trust and rely on had turned on her too. He knew she bottled what she was feeling, or she had when they'd been young, she was an intensely private person. He got up and snagged a blanket from the back of a chair in the kitchen. He returned and rested it across her. He then returned to the kitchen and placed the McDonald he bought for them on the bench. He filled a jug with water and ice cubes and placed it on the coffee table then wrote a note.

'_Found your purse at the crem, got your address from your drivers license. I bought some McDonalds it's in the kitchen. I'll call by later, Danny x'_

He placed his note by the jug then looked at her one last time. Again he was struck by how different she looked completely unguarded. "I'm sorry." he whispered then picked the pad and pen up and returned it to the drawer in the kitchen. He was just about to leave when he spotted the pieces of s shelf she'd yet to put up. He looked at it and hesitated for a moment, it would only take five minutes and he took his jacket off.

(X)

Alice sleep was restful and sound…..till the darkness descended. Once again the cave was whispering to Peter, luring him in, promising him pirates treasure and diamonds.

"No Peter don't go!" she cried.

"Don't worry Alice!" and he ran into the cave disappearing.

Although tears streamed down her face she still followed him. "Please Peter we need to go home! We shouldn't be here!"

The cave smelled old and deep, her fear of the simple place palatable. Without warning all the exits were blocked and the cave was shrouded in darkness. Peter screamed loud and shrill…..

(X)

Danny had just tightened the last screw on the shelf when he heard a low, almost inaudible pain filled moan. He listened intently to see if he heard it again. Just as he was beginning to think he'd imagined it he heard it again, low and anguished. He walked into the living room and saw the blanket that he'd lain over Alice in a heap on the floor, evidence of her thrashing. She had an arm slung across her eyes as if to shield them from some unseen horror. Her head began moving from side to side, slowly at first then faster she began muttering her expression growing more and more distraught as seconds passed. He knew at that second what she was dreaming about. He again went to his knees beside her. Put his hand on her shoulder and shook her gently. "Alice….Alice…your asleep."

The dream had her in a relentless grip.

He put his hand on her cheek. "Alice!" he said sharply.

Her eyes popped open, sweat covered her brow. She looked around disorientated, then without warning she threw herself in his arms and buried her head in his shoulder. He could feel her shoulders shuddering slightly and his shirt began to feel damp. He wrapped his arms around her murmuring nonsense in her ear. Soon though wakefulness claimed her, her tears dried and she stiffened in his arms. When he felt the change in her he pulled away. Her blue eyes stared at him, cold and shuttered.

"What are you doing here?"

"You left your purse at the crem, I let myself in when you didn't answer. It's not a good idea to leave your spare key in your purse."

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Anyway I saw the tablets on the table and I was worried about you."

She frowned. "Why?" she shook her head. "Oh so you think I'm crazy?"

"Of course not it's just ….."

"Just what Danny? The guilt of killing Peter got too much for me is that it?"

His face flushed. "No, I just know how hard it can be."

"What? To be me? You have no idea. You're the poor kid who lost his brother, I'm a suspect!"

"C'mon Alice." he breathed.

"C'mon what? You told everyone in the surgery that I was a murderer. It might escape your notice but I'm trying to be a vet. Killing people isn't the best way to impress a potential boss!"

She wasn't going to make this easy for him was she? "I'm sorry." he breathed. "I never…." he exhaled. "The last time we saw each other it ended badly, then I was told….."

"What by your mother?" she hissed.

He nodded.

"Figures. Next time you see her thank her for me. See she moved and made it impossible for me and my mum to live in peace!" sarcasm thick in her tone.

"What?"

"Yeah, I'm the what is it?" she waited a few seconds,. "Ah yes, the murdering scum who killed her boy! What a lovely name to be labelled with, it's a unique one I suppose!"

He frowned.

"Seriously what I would do to he if she was in front of me right now!" she vowed coldly, he eyes shining with hatred.

"Alice!" he warned instinctively.

"What?" she spat. "You think I'd let anything stop me? I'm not some little thirteen year old kid anyone I got hard. I had to when every day coming home from school I got collared by Peter's friends. Always more than one, usually three of them and one of me. Sometimes I got away, sometimes I'd get a lucky hit and they'd back off. Mostly I went home covered in bruises! Do you have any idea what that did to my mother? I had three years of that!"

His face was pained. "You haven't had it easy."

"Talk about an UNDERSTATEMENT!" she stood up and stretched her cramped muscles, her back to him.

"Regardless of it all you look good."

"Thanks." she said dryly voice thick with sarcasm.

"And I've spoke to my boss, he said your free to start tomorrow if you want."

She spun, crossed her arms and glared at him. "I'd rather eat glass then work with you!"

"Alice I came and apologised then I took care of you and your so freaking hostile!"

"Us murders are…."

He grabbed her upper arms. "Stop!" their eyes met and held. Both peoples mind blanked. Danny released her.

Alice took a step back. "Next time you lay a finger on me I'll break you hand!"

He threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I give up, I don't know why I even bothered you've changed too much!"

"Good! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" she echoed his statement from earlier.

Danny pulled his jacket on jerkily. "I doubt Peter would like this new you very much. His Alice was kind and caring not some stone cold woman trying to be someone she's not!" and with that statement Danny left Alice alone.

As soon as she heard the door slam she sat down on the closest chair and put her face in her hands. What had happened to make her react to him like that? Yeah he'd said bad stuff but he'd came, admitted he was wrong and apologised. She knew what it was, the shock of seeing him, the dream, how good it felt to be held as she cried. His strength, the smell of Danny, the way he felt. Just Danny…and that scared her. She was a loner, she needed no one, and while he held her Alice hadn't wanted him to let go. For a fraction of a second she wanted him to promise that he had her and she was safe, from the bullies, from the nightmares and mostly from herself!

Ever since she'd been able to recognise and appreciate him as a member of the opposite sex he'd had this hold on her. Even though they'd argued in the past he'd still been the one boy to get under her skin, the one who knew her inside out, flaws and all. The one she hadn't been able to forget. Now they were older and she still felt the tug, far more powerful than those years ago and increasingly harder to ignore. She couldn't fall for him! It would be all too easy, he'd break her heart beyond repair.

Then there was his mother…that bitch if it wasn't for her then Alice's mother would still be here, just coz she lost her son…..Alice froze a plan beginning to take shape. Could she use Danny to get at his mother? But how? She'd think of something. This was the way she got her payback, Jill was gonna get hurt for what Alice and her mother had to endure. Maybe just maybe she'd do what Jill accused her of in the first place, not as far as killing Danny but taking him away. She smiled. Yeah, that would be perfect.

**A/N poor alice :/ bt now she plans to use danny to hurt his mum - this will all end in tears u know  
anyway i wrote a fair bit of this finally getting bk into my rhythm YAY the stuff i was producing b4 was rubbish :( i also reworte some of opp att as i wasn't happy with it think i'll try and pt up another chappie of this 2nite as i love where its goin - if you'd prefer opp att drop me a line x**


	7. Working Side By Side

Alice decided to wait and see Danny the next day at work. She didn't want to seem too eager. She needed this revenge on his mum and if she seemed too keen to see him then he'd click something was going on, he wasn't stupid! His mother was stupid for crossing her! It might have taken her twelve years but Alice would finally be able to get her own back.

She hadn't slept well last night. The nightmare had evolved again, it always changed after she was stressed out. In this version Peter drifted out to sea after she had held his head under the water screaming maniacally that this was because of his mother. She'd awoke barely stifling a scream. Sleep after that had been impossible so she'd went for a run as soon as the sun rose, showered as soon as she returned home, the whole time her plan evolving. With every step in her run the need for revenge burned hotter, with each droplet of water during her shower the craving increased until now it was all she thought about the thirst for revenge burned.

Danny's mother was going to lose another son, eventually she would be left alone, no husband, no children and maybe then she would finally realise what Alice had went through. Because of her Alice's mother had died far too soon, stressed by the harassment they had endured every day. This had left Alice with no one, she could hardly wait for Jill to suffer the same as she had. The only people Alice could ever truly rely on were Peter and her mother, after Peters death it had been Danny. Jill had stolen Danny from her by moving to America and tainted Peter's memory by unintentionally making him the cause of her mothers premature death. One of the last things her mother ever said to her was that she wished that she had never met Peter, that he and Alice had never been friends. Alice would never forget those words, they cut her to her very core! She shook her head emotions and anger building and blanked her mind. She had to keep her guard up and watch what she said around Danny. This had to work! If it did then she might feel better, mostly about herself. She would at least regain some of her self respect! She snagged her bag off the kitchen table and headed for her car.

(X)

Alice stood by the changing room at her new job. Maxwell had escorted her there apologising profusely the whole time.

"Thank you for coming back Alice, yesterday Danny was clearly stressed." Maxwell stated.

"I spoke to Danny, we clarified a few things." he voice brisk, detached.

"Well he explained the whole situation to me at length. I'm relieved that you have decided to look past the obvious resentment he has and come work here."

"Well I couldn't walk away from such a brilliant opportunity."

It garnered the reaction she expected and Maxwell beamed at her.

Men were so easy to manipulate, she thought.

"Well I'll leave to change then you can get stuck in."

"Before you go how many vets work here?" she asked.

"I have five, 3 full time 2 part time."

"And hours?"

"There is early's which is a seven am start three o'clock finish. Then a nine am start five o'clock finish or lates which is a eleven o'clock start seven o'clock finish. You'll work five days and have two off, we also do emergency surgery on Sunday until twelve."

She nodded. "I can do that when I get used to the place."

"That's great!" he then left her to pull he blue scrubs on. She walked from the changing room to find Maxwell waiting.

"Are you ok to work with Danny?"

The automatic answer was no but then…."I'm fine if he is." she had to find a way to get close to him for her plan to work.

He nodded. "C'mon through." they walked into a room. "Danny Alice will be shadowing you today and tomorrow until she gets used to the place."

"That's fine." he murmured checking a rabbits claws. Maxwell left and Alice watched Danny, saw his brow furrow. "It's hard to tell if there's anything as the rabbit is overweight, we need an x-ray."

"Do you mind if I…" she motioned to the rabbit.

He looked at her. "No, its fine."

She walked over and snapped on some gloves. She smoothed her hands around the rabbits back and under its stomach at both sides. She moved her hands slowly, she probed a tender area and the rabbit jumped. "Oh is that sore." she whispered soothingly. "Its ok." her concentration on the animal. She moved her fingers around the area which was tender and found something. "There we are, the stomach is distended."

He frowned. She took his hand and directed to the area. "You can just feel it…." she moved his hand to the area. "….here."

He felt it, very slightly. He looked at her and smiled. "Good catch."

She shrugged and dumped her gloves and smiled at the owner who was stroking her animal lovingly. Unfortunately for her abdominal distension was generally caused by over feeding the animal and of course giving it the wrong food. Danny prescribed some medicine and advised her to feed the animal less food and to come back if the symptoms persisted. The rabbit was lifted into the carrier and they left. They stood washing their hands at the little sink.

"So you came." he stated.

"Yep."

"I didn't think you would."

"Neither did I." she admitted. "The thought of working alongside you wasn't appealing but I need a job and didn't fancy being on the dole. He was a perfectly good job…"

"Except I'm here." he finished.

She shrugged. "You said it."

He frowned again, he seemed to do that a lot around her. "Do you feel ok working with me?"

"It's not ideal but I'm a professional."

"Me too." he assured. "So next patient."

(X)

The next day passed in the same way, Alice was going to stables with Danny to do a check on a horse.

"So what's up?" she asked as he drove.

"Just a routine check." he told her. "They don't fit in the surgery though. In some rooms I barely fit!"

Alice laughed.

"Plus it can agitate them so we go to them. Maxwell can charge more this way."

Alice made a face.

"My thoughts exactly!" he pulled the car to a stop. "Here we are." they walked through the car park towards some people in a brown stables.

"Danny!" a small man declared an shook his hand.

"How's he been?" Danny asked immediately approaching the horse. He looked healthy, His coat was shiny, his eyes clear and his teeth looked ok too after a quick look.

"You know Clifford, stubborn!"

Alice watched Danny as he worked, confident yet respectful, like he knew one wrong move and the animal could turn.

"This is Alice Collins our new vet." Danny introduced them, she smile and shook the mans hand.

"I'm Bob Webber and this is my daughters horse, she named him after Clifford the bog red dog. He's a horse but never mind huh?"

Alice smiled at the man again, a genuine one this time.

She and Danny got to work, it took over an hour but the animal was thoroughly examined and given a clean bill of health. "He's putting on a little weight, less feed and more exercise should bring that right off." Danny patted the horses neck. Alice stood looking at the gorgeous creature.

Bob nodded and thanked Danny.

"It was nice meeting you Alice." Bob said.

"Same to you." she replied, they packed up their materials and left.

"Do you come here often?"

"Not all the time. We do calls out here and there, why?"

"I enjoy working in the fresh air instead of a sterile room. The room is good for surgeries but otherwise I'd rather be out here."

They climbed in the car. "Me too, I always volunteer for call outs."

"You have competition now!" she laughed.

"Maxwell always sends two, so maybe we'll do it together."

She considered. "Yeah I'm ok with that."

He started the car and began to head to work. "So you coming out on Saturday?"

She looked at him a question in her eyes. "What?" this was a bit soon!

He laughed. "No I'm not asking you on a date. As if I would! Maxwell has been open ten years so all of us are going for a meal, then drinks after."

"No." she replied. "I'm busy." and she didn't do work gatherings!

"Oh, I just thought it would be a good place for you to meet everyone and talk properly."

And to further her plan she added silently. "I'll see what I can do." and smiled at him.

(X)

Alice's days off this week were Thursday and Sunday. She spent all of Thursday trying to sleep, not an easy feat. The nightmare was haunting her more than usual. It seemed her proximity to Danny was making the imagery more intense and vivid. She was functioning on the bare minimum of sleep. Something had to give! She was leaving work of Friday when Maxwell stopped her.

"So Alice you coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yeah." she was planning on getting closer to Danny! Her plan was slowly taking shape!

"That's good, I was thinking after me and you could go out for drinks, just the two of us."

What? "I'm planning on getting to know everyone better tomorrow, maybe next time?"

"Of course." he told her and left her to leave.

She walked from the building and exhaled. Maxwell liked her? He was her boss and she genuinely wasn't interested! She didn't want a serious relationship with anyone, just a chance to turn Danny against his mother, then she'd move on. Being alone was preferable to needing someone.

**A/N alice is very cynical i wonder what is gonna happen on saturday? hmmm...  
Anyway as promised to C8linWAH the next update will be A New Beginning x**


	8. Catching Up

Saturday came and Alice was dressing for her meal, after looking in her wardrobe for over an hour she finally decided on jeans and a red top, ok yeah not very fancy for a meal and then drinks but she really didn't want to give Maxwell any ideas, and she wasn't trying to dress to impress either. After pulling them on she heard her doorbell ring and ran down the stairs barefoot to answer it. She opened the door and found Danny standing there. "Hi?" she asked the question not needing to be said.

Danny stared at her mouth slightly agape. She looked great in red and those jeans, he thought he'd just died!

"Danny?" she asked singsong.

"Oh yeah." he shook his head a frown across his brow. "Um, we changed where we are meeting and no one has your phone number so here I am." and how he wished he'd brought her flowers! Then he reminded himself that this wasn't a date.

"You want to come in? I'll be ready in five."

"Sure." he walked inside and headed for her living room as she went upstairs. He spotted the shelf he put up held spices.

"I see my shelf works." he said proudly.

"Yeah thanks for that. I kept trying to put it up and it fell down." she called from he room. "My wall hates me!"

He laughed. "No problem." he heard her footsteps approaching and he turned as she appeared.

Oh God, the second look was better than the first! "You look great!" he declared unable to hold it in.

"Thank you." she looked at him. He did too, he had filled out from when they were young, lost the scrawny lankiness. His face was mature and strong, attractive too…..she shook the thought off. Her feelings in the past had nothing to do with now! She had an ulterior motive and it would be best she didn't forget that! "You too, blue suits you."

He shrugged. "It's me, I look good in anything." he told he playfully.

"I see that years that passed caused your head to inflate!" she drawled.

"I'll have you know my head is a perfectly normal size thank you." he grinned. "I had it measured to make sure! There is nothing wrong with self confidence."

"Yeah but there is quite a lot wrong with arrogance and I think you have the two mixed up!"

"Ah touché!" he laughed. He wanted to spar with her some more! He checked his watch. "We're meeting everyone in Wetherspoons in forty five minutes."

"We could head there now and catch up while we wait." she suggested.

"Does that mean we're friends?" he hinted.

"No, it means we have nothing better to do."

He laughed. Alice decided she liked the sound and found herself smiling at him.

"Ok then my non friend with nothing better to do, shall we go?"

"I'll drive." she told him. "I don't drink so I'll be able to drive myself home tonight."

He snagged her jacket and helped her into it. She gave him a funny look. He shrugged and offered her his arm.

She rolled her eyes. "Get real Romeo."

"A guy tries to be a gentleman and gets shot down!" he drawled and she locked up.

"Sorry Romeo." she shrugged.

(X)

They chatted in her car then settled in the pub. He had a bottle of beer and she had a class of coke.

"Don't know how you drink that stuff! You do know it's yeast! As in infection!"

"Urgh Alice!" he snorted. "Anyway I don't know how you don't drink the stuff! Yeast and all!" he shook his head. "It's not even the same kind of yeast!" he muttered under his breath.

"Very easily." she murmured sipping her coke, ignoring the muttering.

"So you don't drink at all?" he asked.

"Completely tee total." she liked to be in control at all times, when drunk she lost it and she didn't like that, she felt helpless.

"Have you ever drank?"

"When I was eighteen, I soon learned it wasn't for me."

"What did you drink then?"

"Taboo, Malibu, mixers, different stuff."

"Bet you were an expensive date!" he drawled.

"I didn't date." she said without thinking then cursed her loose tongue.

"Why…."

"Don't Danny." she asked softly.

He nodded. "You ever tasted lager?"

"No, I dislike the smell." wrinkled her nose.

He pushed the bottle towards her.

"I have no desire to taste it either." and pushed it back to him.

"You're worried incase you like it and I'm right aren't you?"

"No. I just know I won't like it." she said smiling. "And are you ever right?" she added sweetly.

"That's real cute!" he laughed sarcastically. "Go on, give it a whirl! It won't kill you!"

"You don't know that for sure, I could take a drink and choke for all you know!" she retorted.

"Ok, but remember what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" he was enjoying sparring with her again.

She laughed. "Ok, what do I get if I have a drink?"

He shrugged. "A smile." then batted his eyes.

"You have a rubbish barter system!" she said slowly.

"How about an IOU?" he suggested.

She considered. "Any restrictions?"

"Nothing that will embarrass me or get me arrested, like streaking."

Damn!" she laughed and smacked her hand off the table.

"I knew you wanted to see me naked." he grinned. "All you had to do was ask."

She smiled wickedly. "You couldn't handle me!"

"You said you didn't date."

"At eighteen. I'm a lot older than eighteen now!"

He smiled and pushed the bottle closer.

She stared at him as she lifted it to her lips and took a small drink.

"Well?" he asked after she drank and made a considering face. The suspense was killing him.

"Not too bad." she twirled the bottle in her fingers. "Wouldn't ruin my liver for it!"

"Well I would." took the bottle and downed the rest in one swallow.

"Eww, I drank from that bottle after you did!"

"I'm sure your mouth will survive." he drawled tearing the back off a beer mat and writing her IOU. "And if you remember correctly you kissed me as a kid." he said handing it to her.

"I kissed you?" she questioned placing the mat in her bag.

"Yep." he grinned devilishly.

"You kissed me!" she retorted. "I was a shy innocent little thirteen year old."

He scoffed and laughed. "Shy? Sometimes. Innocent Never! I was all ready to pull away from our kiss until you opened your mouth. Innocent thirteen year old girls don't share open mouthed kisses with a boy two years older than them!"

"You loved it!"

He went quiet and his cheeks reddened.

She looked at him. "So you did enjoy it then?"

"Maybe I did." toying with the paper label on the bottle.

"That's good to know, I thought I messed up somehow, especially with how it ended." she admitted.

"Oh no, you didn't mess up it's just…. Girls who had boyfriends who were older than them were called stuff. Other boys thought they were easy and they got a reputation, I didn't want that for you. I definitely liked it and you." he felt able to admit that now for some reason.

She nodded.

"If you had been my age I wouldn't have hesitated."

She laughed good mood returning. "And now, would you hesitate?"

He leaned closer keeping eye contact. "Depends, would you want me to?"

Alice hadn't been expecting that reply and was momentarily speechless.

He leaned back. "Moot point anyway." he carried on. "We aren't even friends."

"Yeah and on top of that I don't like you!"

He wiggled his eyebrows, had a sarky reply ready when he saw Maxwell approaching. He deflated.

"Danny Alice have you two been waiting long?" Maxwell asked eyes on Alice.

"Not very." Danny replied crossing his arms.

Alice looked at him and grinned widely.

Danny couldn't contain his smile in reply.

"What?" Maxwell asked.

"Nothing." Danny and Alice chorused looking at him.

"Do you two want another drink?"

"Nothing for me thanks." Alice said.

"Go on then. Lager." he told Alice pointedly.

"Liver!" she retorted laughing.

Maxwell headed for the bar, although they enjoyed the banter they were both more than a little relived they weren't alone anymore. It had taken them both an age to realise that what started off as a normal conversation had evolved into flirting and then started to stray into uncharted territory. They had moved back into neutral ground but both of them felt a little tense. Maxwell returned and handed Danny his bottle and sat beside Alice. Both of them kept on sneaking furtive glances at the other.

One by one the other work colleagues arrived, she was introduced to the two people she hadn't met yet. Jack and Kelly, they had been on holiday returning from Greece yesterday. Jack sat Kelly down then collected her a drink, he returned and sat closely beside her. Alice looked at them and smiled. Kelly leaned into Jack as he whispered something in her ear. She looked up and smiled, her feelings for him written on her face, clear for all to see. Now that was what love was like…..then her eyes were drawn to Danny.


	9. History

The meal went well although two people had family issues and had to leave early. That left Danny, Alice, Maxwell, Kelly and Jack alone. Alice and Kelly were sat side by side talking, the men were on the other side of the table. "So Alice, you and Danny are the only two singletons left in in our group!" Kelly told her nodding. "You'd make such a cute couple and I've seen the looks you've been sending him all night."

Alice coughed. "Um…."

"That will never happen." Maxwell said confidently as he passed. "Danny and Alice have issues from the past."

"Which we are leaving in the past!" Alice said to him in warning.

Maxwell glanced at her then quieted. "I have to go, enjoy the rest of the night."

Alice and Kelly nodded.

"Plus I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Alice added picking up where they left off.

Kelly looked at Jack who was talking animatedly with Danny. Her eyes softened. "Neither was I then he came along. He seemed too arrogant at first, far too cocky. Underneath he's so different." she trailed off obviously lost in memories.

Alice felt longing fill her, she wanted something like this! She would never find it though! She was damaged goods. "You two are obviously brilliant together."

"He's the best, I never thought I'd say this but I love him."

Alice knew that feeling. Years ago she believed she loved Danny, and maybe in her own childish foolish way she had, but not now. One feeling burned bright within her, revenge! That was the only emotion that existed in her heart! She had to keep sight of that goal and not be blinded by other things!

"Danny's a nice guy, quiet, private." Kelly mentioned. "But he's different with you…"

"We knew each other as kids, I was friends with his little brother."

Kelly frowned. "I didn't know he had a brother."

"He died when we were ten." that was all Alice was willing to offer for fear of exposing too much that Danny didn't want people to know.

"Oh, so that's the history?" Kelly murmured sensing there was more but reading Alice's plea to not question.

Alice nodded sending he thanks in her eyes for her backing off.

"Regardless of the past, he needs someone Alice. He's so quiet, keeps his distance. Tonight has been the most animated I've seen him. He's worked at Maxwell's for almost eighteen months. I can't help but think that maybe you are the cause of this."

Alice shook her head. "Me and Danny are work mates, possibly friends, nothing more."

"Ok." Kelly replied sadly.

(X)

Danny sat talking to Jack, refusing the temptation to sit and watch Alice as she spoke to Kelly. When she was unaware that she was being watched she was amazing to watch, animated, un-self conscious. Beautiful. He clenched his jaw, what was this new found fascination with her? He had to be out of his mind, I mean she didn't even like him" she brought the topic up often enough! He decided to change his train of thought. "So nice holiday mate?"

"Oh yeah, it was just gorgeous, the island, the weather, Kelly."

"So it's still love's young dream?" a hint of envy in his voice. Danny had to admit he had his doubts but they seemed to go fro strength to strength, proof that a bad start didn't mean a unhappy ending…..Alice…. DAMMIT!

Jack's voice pulled him back to the conversation. "Oh you wouldn't believe it Danny mate, I know this sounds so much like a thing a woman would say but we just clicked, there's no other way of saying it. We love the same things, music, TV film, animals." at Danny's look he grinned. "Ok yeah we're both vets but the other stuff you know?"

Danny nodded.

"I can say anything to her and not be embarrassed and if she does laugh she's not laughing at me you know? I'm thinking of taking it to the next level."

"What?"

"Proposing, settling down. Marriage, kids, mortgage car, everything!"

Danny took a drink from his wine glass. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't know what she'll say. You remember when we first met don't you? I was stupid showing off, arrogant, trying to impress her." he rubbed his forehead.

"She's seen a different side to you now right?"

"I've tried to show her a different side but I feel like I'm messing up!"

Kelly glanced at jack and smiled. Danny's gaze was drawn to Alice who was laughing at something Kelly said, he remained watching her for a few moments smiling.

"So I see Alice has caught your eye." Jack said knowingly. "Can't blame you, she's pretty."

"I like her." Danny conceded.

"Ask her out, what's the worst that could happen?"

Jack had no idea! "We have history, it wouldn't work."

"What if it did work though, what if this history is not as big and bad as it seems. What if Alice is your Kelly?"

Danny looked into his glass. "She was best friends with my younger brother. The three of us were trapped in a cave when she and Peter were ten and I was twelve. Peter died and we survived."

Jacks eyes widened. "Whoa mate, didn't know you had a little brother!"

Danny shrugged. "Back then she credited me for saving her life." he felt the water swirling around his head and shook it off. "Now we can barely look at each other sometimes. We have so many issues around that a relationship would be impossible."

Jack thought for a minute. Danny thought he was gonna drop the subject until the next statement made him stop and think. "Why not base your relationship on now? Yeah that happened and yeah it's hard but that was then, twelve years ago. Your both different people now."

"Same could be said for you mate, your first meeting doesn't matter, she wasn't dating you then."

Jack began to smile as the words permeated his brain and took root. "You know what? You're right."

"Was there any doubt?"

"I'm gonna do it! Not now of course I need to get a ring and plan something special. Thanks mate."

"No problem." Danny then finished his wine wishing it was beer, he hated this stuff!

"Think about what I said." Jack told him. "About Alice." he elaborated at Danny's confused look.

Danny's shoulders slumped as he looked at him.

"Seriously, if you think about the relationship in terms of what happened back then, then you're doomed to fail from the start. You aren't kids anymore."

Danny nodded.

(X)

They moved from a restaurant to a bar, I was getting late, close to closing. Jack and Kelly sat on a sofa, Danny and Alice on separate chairs opposite them. Jack had an arm around Kelly's shoulders, pressing soft kisses to her head, Kelly had her arms around his waist head on his chest.

Alice finished off her orange juice, it was hard to watch those two people so obviously in love. She wished them the best for their relationship but she just couldn't watch it! "Well I think I'll be off."

"Us too." the couple said.

"I can drop you off at home." Alice offered.

"We can get a taxi."

"It's no problem." Alice assured. She looked at Danny. "You too."

"I will if they will." Danny told her. He'd had a bit to drink and was feeling shaky, he might do something really stupid if left alone with her…..like kiss her, and that would be a monumental mistake! I mean they didn't even like each other!

"Ok." Jack and Kelly said. And they left and trooped towards Alice's car. Jack and Kelly were walking along hands held tightly giggling.

Danny sped up a little as did Alice. He leaned his head in closer to hers as they walked. "You mind if I sit in the front with you? All they'll do in the back is giggle and make out!"

She glanced at him. "Is it worth another IOU?"

The alcohol he'd consumed combined with the playful glint in her eye made him lose his head. "Maybe instead of an IOU we'll giggle then make out."

"You wish!" she reported shakily.

He put his hand on her arm and halted her for a second, he looked at her, a deep sadness in his eyes. "You have no idea what I wish for…..or perhaps maybe you do."

Alice stared at him for a moment and they shard a connection, then Kelly and Jack caught up and started making kissing noises.

"Danny loves Alice, Alice loves Danny!" they sang.

Danny and Alice gave them an exasperated look and carried on towards the car. Alice unlocked it and climbed in. Neither she nor Danny had said a word since their 'look.'

"So Jack, Kelly where we off."

They stated an address, Danny froze in the seat beside her.

So he was tense about being ion close proximity, Alice thought, she was too. She started her car, as she neared her destination she noticed Danny's posture becoming stiffer. When she parked she looked at him and he looked ready to shatter he was so rigid.

"Night Danny, Alice!" Kelly called and waved.

Alice smiled at her and waved. When the two were safely inside she looked at Danny. "So where do you live?"

She was expecting a sarky retort. His face was impassive, his eyes though were the window to his soul and she knew he was wounded deeply.

"Danny?"

He didn't reply.

"Where do you live and I can take you home." she repeated softly putting her hand on his arm.

"When?" his asked voice haggard. "Now…..or back then?"

Alice then realised where they were, her eyes widened, she couldn't believe she hadn't realised it before! "This is your old street isn't it?" she whispered voice escaping her. Yeah he'd been quiet before but she thought it was because of how close they were not this.

Without warning he climbed from the car quickly. She followed him, his stride long as it ate up the street. A memory of walking down here with Danny engulfed her and she knew where he was headed. She froze unable to move. She couldn't go there! Not after all this time! She had drawn a line under that part of her life.

Danny carried on and disappeared into a garden.

**A/N so will Alice go in and help him or leave him alne in the dark? only time will tell!  
PS sorry for the lack of update/reviewing your stories my phone line went down along with my internet and the connection on my phone is rubbish! I've been lost! x**


	10. Making Friends

After Danny disappeared into the garden Alice remained stood frozen to the spot. Her heart was pounding hard, the night was silent. There was an air of anticipation around her. The night changed and suddenly a bright sunny day materialised in front of her eyes. A young Peter eyes alight with fun stood opposite her.

"Freak alert!" he told her. "He's here, let's play a joke."

She closed her eyes and covered them with shaking hands. "Not here Peter, not now, please!" she whispered heart aching.

"Help him Alice." a voice beseeched to her.

She lowered her hands and opened her eyes slowly. Peter stood there in the dark, her mouth fell open. "Peter?" she gasped.

"He needs you, he'll never admit it but he does…..you need him too."

Her heart pounded. She blinked…..and the vision disappeared.

God she was really losing it, see visions of her dead friend. She really needed some sleep….she turned to leave, what about Danny? Could she leave him in that garden? She knew what he was going through, she endured it every night, her subconscious making it more vivid and terrifying as time wore on. She couldn't leave him there like that! Against her better judgement she walked towards the house. She felt her hands begin to sweat, the last time she'd been here was ten years prior. God this shouldn't be so hard! This was just a house, it couldn't hurt her! She thought angrily. Yeah but the memories it evoked could drive you mad! a small voice retorted. Still she carried on walking until a house came into view, it was all different. It was overgrown and full of weeds. Messy, it had never been like this before. The sight reminded her of how everything had changed and it saddened her. She walked through the gate, down the path and through the back gate into the back yard.

"Danny?" she called softly, it felt wrong disturbing the night. It was cold and still, almost like a cemetery. She shook her head as images of a ghostly Peter danced into her mind.

All remained silent.

"Danny?" she repeated, hopefully he was here coz no way was she going into the house. She simply wasn't that strong! She used her phone to illuminate the space, it wasn't very bright but would have to do. She saw a hunched figure sat at the base of a tree. His head was down, she could tell by his posture that he was being tortured inside. Compassion filled her, this was why she didn't drink. It made the memories she had spent half of life trying to forget harder to escape from. They were easier to control when she was sober.

She went to him knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his knee.

He swallowed thickly. "I had no idea they lived here, this is a family estate. I was surprised you didn't click." his voice hoarse.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

She sounded so much like the young girl he used to know when she said that, he flashed back to the cave, her apologising as the water level rose. He flinched.

She sat closer and put her hand on his head until he rose it. "You want to talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about?" he covered his eyes. "He's dead! And we're alive!" again he remembered how still Peter had lain under the rubble, how he panicked, how he dug his dead brother out, how he was zero help. Why couldn't he help? He should have saved him!

"I didn't know that your mum and dad still owned this house." she began interrupting his internal tirade.

Danny looked at her, her blue eyes full of sympathy.

"I don't think…." he began.

"Go on." she urged.

He exhaled, not wanting to fight. He was so tired! "Mum and dad didn't sell it, obviously. As soon as I was old enough they signed ownership over to me. I've ignored it. I don't know what to do with it. Sell it, rent it, demolish it maybe. Living here isn't an option!"

Alice took his hand in hers and held it. "What his parents had did was harsh. They couldn't decide what to do with the house so they placed the burden of it on their sons shoulders.

Danny felt the warmth from her hands seep into his cold skin and found himself clutching her hand return. "What would you do Alice?" he asked softly.

She thought for a little bit, knowing this answer meant a lot to him.

Danny sat waiting for her reply, he waited so long he didn't expect her to answer but finally she began to speak.

"Me? I'd sell."

She saw his eyebrows lower.

"This house is meant for family Danny. For people who love each other, for people who want to fill this place with happiness and kids. For brothers and sisters and their friends. For kids to climb these trees and drop water bombs on their older brother when he's trying to impress a new girlfriend….badly can I add."

Danny felt a small smile form as he remembered Peters laughter…..then he remembered what he said and the screams in the cave and the dark mood returned.

"What happened to Peter was a tragedy…." she felt the breath in her expel in a rush and squeezed his hand. "What happened to all of us was the worst thing that could ever happened to two young people, we had to find a way to live on and pick up the pieces after. It's affected out whole life after." she paused considering her next words. "The only thing we can do is try to move past it. We'll never move on fully, and we'll never forget him. We can make him proud of us though, right?"

The moment was intense as they looked at each other. She grabbed his other hand and held it as tight as the first. "If this place is hurting you then let it go. Peter is a happy memory, not one that can make up feel you like that." she added softly.

"We? Us?" he croaked full of emotion.

She nodded. "Peter is still a big part of my life, there won't be a time where he won't be."

He hung his head again.

Seeing him like this was tearing her apart, she put her arm around him impulsively. He remained still so she moved in closer and wrapped the other around him as well. He was cold she realised and squeezed him tighter.

Danny sat shocked, Alice was hugging him, after some silent arguing as to whether it was wise to get close to her again he found himself hugging her back. Alice out her face on his shoulder and held him.

Danny surprisingly found solace in her hold. They remained like this for so long, so still, nothing intruding on the moment. Truth be told neither had felt so much comfort, so much normalcy before and they were loath to relinquish it. Eventually it came to a mutual ending and as they pulled away rather than feeling awkward they smiled at each other, wide genuine smiles.

"Thank you." he murmured.

"You're welcome." her voice husky.

"You're right Alice." he began before he could change his mind. "This place needs a family. I've held on to it because of the memories it holds but it's past time. I need to let it go. It isn't making me happy, or helping to feel good about Peter."

She simply nodded.

"Since I'm off tomorrow I think I'll come over then, sort it out and cut the grass." he told himself absently.

"I'm off tomorrow as well if you want a spare pair of hands." came out impulsively. Then she realised what she said, looking for reasons to spend time with him.

He shook his head. "Don't waste your day off here with me. You already see me all day at work."

"I don't mind. I don't have anything better to do, to be honest."

"Ok, I'll bring breakfast then." he stood up and extended his hand to get up. She looked at it and placed her in it hesitantly. He pulled her to standing and they began a slow trek back to her car. She looked at him in profile and he looked so sad, so dejected, so alone that it broke her heart. She was gonna regret asking this but…"You know if you don't want to be alone tonight I have a really comfy sofa."

He shook his hand in front of his chest. "That's fine, I don't want to impose."

"Trust me if I didn't want you there then I wouldn't ask."

He considered it as they continued to walk. "Can we stop off at mine first so I can get some clothes to change and sleep in, I don't think you will have anything that fits me, although it will probably look better on me than you."

"Ha ha."

"Told you I look good in everything."

She smiled. "So this is proven then? You look good in woman's clothes?"

He coughed "Well no but…."

"You said it." she laughed lowly.

The sound sent heat straight through him, he forgot the bad memories and found himself laughing at her.

"Don't worry I'll keep your secret…..for a price." she told him seriously.

"We'll discuss what later then?" he hinted.

She grinned wickedly. "I am going to own you."

A man could only be so lucky! He thought impulsively.

They climbed in her car and chatted as they went, they arrived at his flat. "I'll wait here."

"Come up." he told her gesturing her to follow.

She followed him and they walked up the stairs. They walked into his place and they found a nearly empty apartment. It had all the relevancy furniture but it lacked a personal touch, there were no photos, nothing to indicate that he lived here. It looked very impersonal, sterile, unlived in. A show home almost.

"I spend a lot of time out." he elaborated at her look.

She nodded in reply.

He walked into his bedroom, as the door opened the scent of him leaked from there and engulfed her. The scent was so potent she felt light headed for a moment. She had a thought for a fraction of a second that maybe she was getting in over her head but brushed it off just as quick.

"It's not much fun living alone." he added almost as an afterthought, his voice carrying from the room.

She murmured an agreement, so low he probably didn't hear it.

He left the room suddenly carrying a holdall.

"Got everything you need?" she gestured to the large bag.

He shook his head. "The kitchen sink won't fit." his face serious.

"I'm sure mine will suffice."

"I'm only joking this is just three changes of clothes."

"Three?"

"Pyjamas, tomorrows clothes and good stuff incase I need to go somewhere straight from mums."

He locked up and they left his apartment and headed once again for the car.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah actually." he was almost completely sober now.

"Think we'll find a takeaway open at almost 3am?" she asked. "Suppose I could cruise around for a bit."

They tossed his bag in the back and once again she began to drive.

"So Alice what you been up to in the last ten years?"

She shrugged and concentrated on the road. "Well I finished school, went to college then University."

"And boys?" he hinted.

She grinned. "There were lots of boys in between."

"Anyone serious?"

She frowned. "Not really, I'm more of a love em and leave kind of girl." she was silent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." he admitted. "More than I would even tell myself."

"So you?" she asked.

"Well we emigrated to America, school was harder over there. Their syllabus was so much different to over here and I ended up behind in remedial classes. I was the English kid who was thick, they didn't say it as politely as that though. The bullies loved me, I learned how to fight or I'd get beat up on a daily basis. I somehow graduated, had to work my ass off, then went to college. As soon as I could I came over here for University."

"Sounds like you haven't had it easy." she murmured.

He looked at the dash board. "I was the new English kid, the one who was different. In high school difference doesn't necessary mean good. One thing though the girl loved my accent, especially if I put on a upper class Londoner."

"Anyone serious for you?"

"I thought so but they didn't work out, they seemed to need to be fixed if you know what I mean."

"Huh?"

"Well, and don't take this the way it sounds but girls with issues kind of gravitate towards me. As soon as those issues are dealt with they leave." he shrugged. "I'm just not cut out for relationships I guess. Anyway like I said posh London accent equals plenty of making out!" steering back into neutral territory.

"You picked up that Americanism, you said it earlier too."

He nodded smiling.

They finally found a pizza shop.

"What do you want? Its on me."

"I'll share what your having."

"I meant it literally, you will eat it off my body."

She made a face. "You're weird!"

He blew her a kiss.

She made a cross with her fingers.

He walked into the shop and ordered the food. She walked in ten minutes later. "A woman will starve waiting for you."

"Sorry." I said contritely. "Am I neglecting you?"

"Yes!"

He brought a can from behind his back. "I bought you Fanta fruit twist, am I forgiven?" he handed it over.

She was grinning, she hadn't smiled so much in her life as she had tonight. "I haven't drank that in years." she nodded. "You're forgiven."

"Now I know the way into your heart." he cautioned and picked up the food, headed back to the car. She saw the look on his face as he drove. "Don't be touching that pizza until we're home!" she warned. "You have a hungry look in your eyes."

"But I'm starving!" he moaned. "That place we ate at barely feeds you, the waiter had more food on his sleeve then I had on my plate! Nouvelle cuisine sucks!"

"I am hungry too, and if that pizza disappears before we get home you'll be sleeping in the garden!"

He made a face at her and she made one back. "We're nearly there, just hold on."

He grunted. "I'm wasting away!" was muttered.

"Just like Peter, he had zero patience too. He wanted everything yesterday."

He nodded. "And he was a swine when he didn't get his way."

"Tell me about it." she agreed.

**A/N awww they are slowly getting closer and cuter and it carries on over the next few chapters...but do they start opening up? and what secrets are they keeping? We know alice is keeping some, but what about Danny? Keep reading to find out x**


	11. Issues

They finally arrived.

"At last we're home." she said stretching. "Feel like I've been driving hours."

Alice hadn't noticed that she referred to her home as his but Danny had. It warmed him. "Let's get inside I'm starved!" he picked up the food while she locked the car.

"Saw your manners disappeared." she told him when he didn't hold the door open for her.

"I'm carrying the food."

"You just want it close to you."

"The smell is the only think keeping me going!" he laughed. She let them in the house an turned her alarm off. He set the food on the coffee table and opened boxes while she got two bottles from the fridge.

"Apple and Mango J2O, lovely." she set his down opposite him and sipped hers. Sat on the floor looking at him.

Danny meanwhile was digging in the food like he hadn't ate for a week.

"Nice?" she enquired.

"Mmm!" he pointed to the pizza.

She opened the wrap, moved the chips and kebab to one side and tore it down the middle handing half to Danny, she then proceeded to make herself a mini wrap. She leant back against her sofa and bit it into it. They sat in a companionable silence eating. Danny again sat watching her. He liked watching her almost as much as he had when they were kids, she was so confident within herself he found himself smiling widely.

She noticed and looked behind her. "What?"

"Just you."

She didn't understand what he meant by that statement so she ignored it. The food was soon finished.

"I'm stuffed." she

He shrugged.

"You can't be hungry."

"That'll last me an hour." he smiled.

"How on earth are you that thin?"

"Metabolism."

She checked the clock on her wall. "I better be getting to bed it's almost four am." she stood up. "Is it?" he hadn't noticed. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

"I'll sort you some blankets and towels."

"You might want to show me where the bathroom is. I'd hate to wake up and accidentally end up in your room."

"Oh yeah." she breathed. "C'mon." took him by the wrist and took him upstairs. They stood on the landing and there were three doors. "That…." she pointed to the door closest to them. "…is the spare room. Nothing at all in there except my spare linen. The room on the left is the bathroom."

Danny saw that Alice's bedroom door was open, the covers on her bed were pushed back almost beckoning him in…where the hell had THAT came from?

"Ok thanks." he squeaked.

"I'll close my bedroom door and leave the bathroom open." even though she usually slept with her door slightly ajar, anything other than that and she felt claustrophobic, even though the room was spacious.

He saw her face turn anxious. "If this is making you uncomfortable I can get a taxi."

She was tempted but refused. She was supposed to be tricking him into getting close to her. "It's fine." she replied brightly. "Really." she assured at his look. "To be honest I'd worry about you." not a lie, that was unnerving!

"I'm a big boy unless it escaped your notice!"

It hadn't! Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she stood in front of him. He was stood too close and she took a step back. She reminded herself of her plan and the coolness returned. "I'll just grab that bedding."

Danny followed her and stood at the door while she went into a cupboard.

"This room is a nice size, you should rent it."

She froze her back to him and began to smile widely as her plan evolved. Then she quickly wiped it off and made her face neutral. "I don't trust anyone enough to live with them. I'd have to know them for a while first."

She took the bedding to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

They returned downstairs, he cleared the food while she set up the sofa, she turned the light off so a lamp lit the room. He smiled and she melted, his face was so nice cast in the glow from the lamp.

"Thanks for letting me stay, this is the you I remember." he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight."

Alice exhaled silently. "Goodnight Danny, sleep tight."

He lay down and pulled the blanket over him. "Sweet dreams Alice."

She walked from the room, couldn't help but look back at him. He lay there eyes closed, she felt something then scowled and chided herself. Headed quickly for her own room.

(X)

Danny had been asleep for an hour when he was jerked from sleeping by an insisting need to go to the toilet. Damn! He knew he should have gone before going to sleep. He just didn't want to hazard going up there while Alice was awake and risk her coming to the bedroom door in just her pyjama's. He stood up and rubbed his face yawning. He was gonna be dead tomorrow, he mused while he walked upstairs in just his boxers. As he reached the top of the stairs he halted when three closed doors greeted him. Uh oh! Why were all the doors closed? He couldn't remember which one was the bathroom, he should have paid more attention to what Alice was saying instead of trying to fight the beds so obvious invitation! GAH! Don't think like that when she is so close, in that bed!

Ok there were three doors, two of them were fine, if he opened the wrong one he'd end up in heaps of trouble! He stared at them, it was the one on the right, he knew the bathroom door was the one on the right….he walked over to it slowly and hesitantly extended his hand. He pushed the handle down and peeked inside, he winced. This was Alice's room, he began to close the door when he caught sight of her asleep on the bed. She was lain on her stomach arms and legs stretched at opposite angles, the room was obviously warm so she lay with no covers and the window open. Her hair was splayed over the pillow haphazardly, her face content. She was sound asleep, maybe the nightmare she'd had a few days ago had been a one off.

"Sleep well Alice." he whispered almost inaudibly then closed her door once again.

Next door he picked was the bathroom, figures! He washed his hands and left the door open as he left, just incase he needed to use the facilities once again. He began to walk downstairs to his make shift bed. He decided to make a pit stop in the kitchen for a glass of water and opened the window a crack to allow some air to cool his warm skin. As he stood in her living room he felt an overwhelming sense of peace, this place was lived in, like his old home with Peter. It felt like a home. After moving to America his mum and dad had moved into this modern condo and it had felt sterile to Danny. Always impeccable never a thing out of place. Everything still looked brand new years later, like no one lived there. His flat had that feeling too, that's why he spent very little time there. The quiet got to him too. Being alone didn't bother Danny but the quiet did. It had been quiet in the cave too….when it was quiet at home the darkness descended and he could hear Alice soft crying, gradually it grew til it felt like a siren in his ears, his imagination took over just as her screams were fever pitch and he could hear Peter frantically calling for him, pleading with him to save him…..

Why was he thinking like this? He clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and forced the sounds away. This stuff didn't bother him anymore, he had worked his way through it all long ago. His mother had wanted him to see a therapist and at first he had wanted to….his dad refused and now he was relieved he didn't. Trevanion men were strong, they didn't need to bear their souls to a stranger to feel better, they dealt with their issues alone privately.

With that thought he lay back down, any illusions of being at home forgotten. He did what he always did, he pushed the errant thoughts to the box at the back of his mind. He couldn't help but think that as time passed the box was full ready to burst open. The outburst at his old home proved it! His dad would be ashamed at how he reacted. He pushed his face into his pillow praying for the safety of sleep.

**A/N some of danny's issues with what happened back then are starting to surface, bt bless them they r cute!**


	12. Running From the Past Or The Future

Alice lay in her bed her sleep deep and for once peaceful, she was dreaming of her and Danny, they were young again riding their bikes aimlessly through green fields with long grass, it tickled their legs as they rode the sun shining down warming them. The fact that they were on bikes was a surprise in itself as they never went on bike rides. They came to trees and weaved in and out laughing as they went. Alice didn't notice the weather slowly changing until without warning she rode off a short ledge and was on a sandy beach.

"No, no." she breathed her head twisting in her pillow.

She pressed her brakes frantically as caves appeared in front of her but the wheels continued to spin, Danny no where to be seen.

"No!" she moaned slightly louder.

She saw a young Peter welcome her in as she sped past him and impacted a wall, she somehow fell backwards off her bike, the wall meanwhile began to disintegrate her bike disappearing under the rubble. The cave was shrouded in darkness as the opening was blocked up, only a small light overhead illuminated the dark, dank space. She felt a hard tap on her back, she spun and saw Peter looking at her angrily.

"You fell in love with my brother didn't you?" he hissed.

"I….I…." she stuttered.

"What about me?" he raged. "You forgot me!"

"No Peter I didn't I promise I didn't!" she grabbed for his hand.

He stepped back out of reach. "Choose!" he demanded.

She frowned, he pointed and she saw a young Peter and an adult Danny lain under the rubble of the wall she caused to collapse. She looked down and saw she had grown as well.

"Lets see who you love more." Peter spat then disappeared.

"NO PETER!" she yelped sitting up in her bed. It took her a moment to get her bearings as she did she raised her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes resisting the urge to cry. What was wrong with her? She was never this weak, she kept her tears locked inside at all times, the last time she had cried was when she found out Danny was gone. She hadn't cried as she'd been bullied everyday, hadn't cried when her mum died but for the last week that was all she seemed to do! Could it be the proximity to Danny that was making her soft? Possibly. She flopped back down on her bed turned and looked at her clock, it read five thirty. Great an hours sleep! The nightmares were changing every night now. She couldn't carry on like this for much longer. Maybe she'd have to start using the tablets again to keep herself awake, just for a little whole until she could ensure that when he did sleep it would be deep enough that no nightmare would intrude.

She rose from her bed and changed into some shorts, vest top and trainers and pushed some change in her pocket, brushed her hair and tied it back and went downstairs through the living room and into the kitchen. It was still a little bit dark outside she mused as she filled her water bottle doing light stretches as she did. She grabbed an orange and peeled it quickly, turned and found Danny sleeping soundly on the sofa. One of his arms wrapped around the pillow the other under his head. The sight of his face caused an unexpected smile to bloom on its own accord upon her face, she withheld a sigh as she drank in his strong features so relaxed in sleep. She walked across on soundless feet to pick up the blanket which had fallen off him. She laid it across him gently and looked at him. "One of us should get some sleep." she said almost inaudibly and resisted the urge to touch his face. You know what? She could get used to having him around….

Alice realised the area her thoughts were beginning to stray into and took a step back her face troubled. She had to get out of here! This….this was….she spun her orange forgotten grabbed her water and keys then practically ran out of the front door.

Immediately her feet began pounding the pavement. The morning was colder than usual but he didn't feel it, she was trying to force the feelings for Danny away….no she didn't have feelings for Danny! She rejected the very notion of feelings! She shook her head, she was tired, when she was tired she got confused! She had confused the intense need for revenge with softer warmer feelings. She wasn't capable of those anymore. She was dead inside needing only herself and no one else! She ran harder into a park past someone who was walking their dog. She blanked her mind letting the scenery pass, she listened only to the beating of her own heart. Felt the sweat trickling down her neck, the pulse pounding in her neck. She slowed when her lungs began to burn from exertion. Maybe this Danny revenge plan wasn't the best idea. The more she thought about it, it was getting worse and worse. Him moving in would definitely be a big mistake! Her home was her sanctuary, her haven, if he moved in she would no longer be alone. He'd also find out about her nightmares and that couldn't happen. It was bad enough that he woke her from one, him finding out that she had them on a regular basis couldn't happen! No way! She ran and ran picking up speed again as thoughts of Danny filled her mind. She frowned when she hit city streets. Had she really ran this far? She slowed to a walk and saw a illuminated yellow M shining above her. She may as well pick up breakfast seeing as she was here. Yeah it would be cold when she got home but it would give her a little bit more time to think. Maybe then she would have some answers. Did she give up her revenge or give up Danny? A week ago the answer would have been straightforward now she was in turmoil, see both situations were unthinkable!

(X)

Danny came awake slowly, his internal alarm telling him it was time to get up for work. Both he and Alice had the day off today, try telling his body that! He turned over and closed his eyes wanting more sleep. Then he remembered that he and Alice were heading to his old house today and was wide awake. The house was surprisingly quiet and he sat up, the blanket fell to the floor, he remembered kicking that off before falling asleep, how was it back on? He disregarded the thought, he'd best be quiet, he and Alice had stayed up too late last night and Alice was no doubt still asleep. He didn't want to wake her, even if he really wanted to see her. Truth be told he hadn't wanted last night to end.

He lowered his head an placed it in his palm. He knew what was happening, he was starting to feel something for her. It shouldn't be a massive surprise but it was. At times she was distant and aloof, cold even but at times there were flashes of the girl she once was and at those times he forgot about the new her and was drawn in by her bubbly nature. Everything about her was so much more than when they were kids. He was starting to fall hard and he had to back off. She had made it clear that she would never feel the same, that she wanted to be alone. He heard the front door open quietly and keys put on the table. He stood up and Alice spotted him.

"Sorry did I wake you?" she asked sheepishly.

He shook his head. "No. I was already up." his mouth went dry as he looked at her flushed red cheeks. Thoughts of backing off vanished. She was in white shorts and vest top. She had a faint sheen of sweat and glistened in the light of the suns rays that shone from the front door. She closed it and the spell was broken. She walked passed him. "Hope you still like egg McMuffin."

He smiled and nodded, followed her into the kitchen. "You must be shattered, you can't have had much sleep."

"I don't need much." she washed out her water bottle. "I run every morning."

"Oh, do you like to keep fit?"

Not really, it helped to chase the nightmares away….marginally. "Helps me unwind."

"Are you on edge now? Is it coz I'm here."

She grinned cockily. "The word doesn't revolve around you, you know." she told him playfully.

"I think you'll find that it does, I just forgot to inform you." a half smile on his face it disappeared. "But seriously if it is me…."

She looked at him, felt an overwhelming urge to tell him something, she had no idea what just something. The words seemed to disappear before they even formed. "No I'm fine, running is just routine for me now. I enjoy it."

"Do you run in the winter?"

She nodded, "Not dressed like this, I'd freeze!" she laughed.

"Juts be careful when its dark I'd hate…." he coughed. "What I mean is you might get hurt."

"I'm careful." she assured turned to face him. "I stay in residential areas and carry an alarm." she grinned cockily again. "Plus I can take care of myself, I have a mean right hook I've been told." she had dated a self defence instructor for a little while.

"I know but still if you're caught off guard." he murmured softly.

She shook her head. "I am always aware of everything. People, surroundings, feelings, I know everything that could happen and won't allow it to" why had she mentioned feelings there? She cursed inwardly.

"Ok, just be careful yeah?"

She patted his arm.

"How about I sort breakfast?" he offered.

"I'd appreciate that, I pushed myself today and I'm all sweaty and yuck!"

"The usual." he drawled walking into the living room and pulling some jogging bottoms on.

"No more than you sir!" she headed for the hallway.

She always had a retort he thought smiling. "You mind if I shower after you?"

"Yeah no bother. I won't be long." she had the biggest urge to go back and kiss his cheek so she walked quickly to the stairs.

"Enjoy your shower." he called.

"I'll try." she breathed. Then she went up the stairs needing an escape.

**A/N I like this chapter because it shows that Alice isn't as hard as she pretends to be, she likes having someone around bt because of everything she has lost she thinks its safer to be alone she defo needs to learn to trust someone, not as easy as it sounds.**

**ANYWAY**

**i have 4 wah stories on the go and only have stuff written for darkness falls so do u want  
****A) Opposites Attract  
B) A new beginning or the beginning of the end  
C) From A-Z its you and me  
****D) As One**

**or more darkness falls, drop me a line and i'll get writing, (which one you pick depnds on how quick i can update) i really cant decide which i want to write tbh x**


	13. Closer

She showered and dressed followed by Danny. They ate breakfast together in the kitchen. Alice watched him dig in with gusto.

"I love how you eat." she told him.

He laughed. "I think in a past life I starved. I'm making up for it now."

"And not an ounce of fat on you, what's your secret?"

He patted his stomach. "Zero guilt. I don't exercise and I'd lick my plate if it wouldn't embarrass me."

He had no idea how brilliant he was did he? Then her eyes widened and she began to cough.

"Alice you ok?"

Her eyes streamed, she tried to nod but only coughed more.

He went to her, took her arm and raised it, knelt in front of her patting her back. The coughing fit subsided. "You ok?" he asked. Still kneeling.

She swallowed and nodded looking in his eyes.

Danny realised how close they were and froze, found his hand lifting to gently cup her cheek. "Alice I want….."

She was breathing heavily. "What?" she squeaked.

"I want…." leaned in slowly.

Her breath caught, she couldn't think…..then the phone rang. She blinked and was yanked back to reality with a crash, as was he.

Alice stood up sharply. "I'd better get that."

He blew out a breath and nodded.

Alice walked into the living room wanting to scream at herself. She wanted him to kiss her, tried to lie and say it was to further her revenge but couldn't. She just wanted to kiss him. Bad Alice! Stupid Alice! She picked up her phone. "Hello?" came out forcefully.

"Hello, is this Alice?"

Oh c'mon Maxwell? "Hello Maxwell."

"Good morning, I wasn't sure if you'd be up yet. You must be an early riser like me."

"Yeah." she breathed.

"I just wondered whether you were busy today. If not we can meet up if you want."

"I made plans to help Danny last night, sorry."

"Danny?" he asked. "I didn't think you liked him, I thought you argued."

"We're talking abut what happened in the past, clearing the air. It makes our working relationship easier."

"Oh!"

Why did he sound relieved?

"Well I'll see you both at work bright and early tomorrow morning." Maxwell said.

"Bye." she put the phone down and ground her teeth together. Danny walked in wiping his mouth with some kitchen roll.

"Boyfriend troubles?" he asked completely at ease like earlier hadn't happened.

"Maxwell troubles." she replied.

"Ah." he wiped his fingers. "So is there a Mr Alice?" he hinted.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just in case I find some guy on my doorstep ready to punch my lights out."

"He wouldn't do that."

"I would." he told her seriously. "If someone tried to kiss my girlfriend."

"I wouldn't tell him, nothing happened did it?"

"So there is a Mr Alice then."

"No there isn't. What about a Mrs Danny….doesn't work as well does it?"

"No, to both." he smiled.

"So no woman on my doorstep ready to kill me?"

"She wouldn't." he echoed.

"I would if I had a great guy…" like you tacked on the end silently.

"Well I guess it's lucky we're both single, it seems we're both jealous and possessive." he smiled good naturedly.

"Only trying to hang on to a good thing….hypothetically." she added.

He laughed. "is it just me or has this got really weird?"

"Kind of." she agreed.

"Ok steering back into neutral territory seems like a good idea, I'll have to meet you at mums house I need to stop at mine for gardening tools."

"I have some in my shed." she offered.

"Alice I'm really taking advantage." he started.

"Not really." gave him a half smile. "We're…dare I say it….friends."

"Shock horror." hand on his chest. "C'mon, we'll get that stuff from the shed."

(X)

They ha collected all the tools they needed and packed a bag full of supplies including juice, sandwiches, crisps. The sun shined down overhead, Danny was kneeling adjusting the strimmer wire. "How hot is it?" he moaned.

"It is July." she reminded. "And we do get like one day of hot weather in the UK, unless its Glasgow."

"Suppose we should be happy it isn't raining."

"Definitely."

"When I've finished strimming, we'll rake and then put the lawn mower over it yeah?"

"While I attack the weeds!" she said seriously.

"Take no prisoners."

"Don't look too closely I wouldn't want to scare you!" she nodded.

"Warning understood." he saw her pulling on gardening gloves. "You know when I said raking I meant that you will be raking not me."

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right."

He nodded.

"You have the muscles Danny, I'm a weak woman."

"Weak my ass!" he muttered then took the cap off the strimmer and filled it with petrol. While she settled next to a badly neglected flower bed he pulled the starter expecting it to fire to life. The strimmer spluttered then died.

"Danny…."

"No I'll do it." he assured.

She turned her head to watch. He tried to start it three times and each time it didn't go. She was grinning widely.

"This is broken isn't it?"

She shook her head. "You want me to do it?"

"No, if it works I'll start it."

"Ok." she turned her back and poured some water onto the dry mud. She heard him trying to start it, then swearing under his breath. She sat biting back laughter.

"Alice." he asked sweetly.

She looked back, he wore the most adorable sheepish face.

"It hates me." he moaned.

She exhaled and pulled off her gardening gloves, thrust them at him. "Watch and learn." she leant down pressed the primer button to fill the engine, turned a dial.

"If that starts first time I'll…."

She grinned cockily and pulled the starter forcefully, it purred and spun.

"….eat grass." he finished softly.

She wiggled her eyebrows and took the gloves.

"Show off!" he declared. "Strange woman voodoo, if I'd did that it wouldn't have worked!" he told her picking up the strimmer and revving it.

"You just gotta know which buttons to push, which dials to turn and how to pull the starter. " she smiled seductively. "Just like man, touch him the right way and he purrs."

"Is that right?" he leaned down slightly.

"It's a proven fact." then turned and returned to her weeds.

He exhaled heavily and he heard her laugh.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you eat grass." she told him loudly.

His reply was an expletive.

An hour later as Danny was raking and Alice was trying not to blatantly watch him as he bent down to pick up the grass. He looked and caught her again.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I've saw better." Alice looked passed him and saw Jack and Kelly approaching.

"Hello." they called.

Alice stood up and dropped her gloves, went in the bag for a can of Fanta and decided to take a break. "Hi." walked to the fence.

"This is quick, you already moving in together?" Jack asked. "This place has been empty forever."

"No." Danny started. "This place was my mum and dads."

"But the last people who lived here had a kid who…." Jack quieted.

Danny made a c'mon face.

"Sorry." Jack murmured.

"We're only doing the grass, not inside." Alice said quickly.

"Oh, you're welcome to come to ours if you need to go to the bathroom."

Alice was relieved, she was putting off going into the house. "Thanks." Danny and Alice chorused.

"Since you lived here before I guess I don't have to warn you that some of the people will have been watching, wondering what your doing. You know the gossips huh?"

Danny nodded. Alice's face darkened then returned to normal, Kelly noticed it.

"I have seen a few blinds twitching, faces appearing then disappearing." Danny said. "No one has approached us yet."

Alice's face kept twitching, Kelly sent her a silent message, Alice didn't look at her.

"Give them time!" Jack said.

"Drop in before you go for a chat Alice." Kelly said pointedly.

"Will do." Alice promised then Jack and Kelly walked off.

"They're lovely aren't they?" Alice said.

Danny nodded. "And made for each other. One day I hope to find that one person for me."

"Me too." Alice agreed and once again returned to digging up the weeds. Danny raked more. Alice couldn't ignore the call of her bladder forever, no matter how much she was enjoying watching Danny, went to him and tapped him on the back.

He turned.

"I'm heading over to Jack and Kelly's."

"No probs, I'm gonna start mowing soon."

Alice walked through the gate, the sun was really hot and Danny pulled his shirt off and wiped his damp face.

An old woman approached. "Hello there."

He smiled. "Hi."

"It'd about time this old place was sold. Perfect for a family. Tell me are you and your wife the new occupiers?"

"No I'm fixing this place up, my parents own it."

The lady pushed her glasses up and peered at him intently, she frowned. "Daniel? Is that little Daniel Trevanion?"

"Danny." he replied smiling. "And not so little." he gestured to his height.

"Well look at you." she smiled. "So grown up, so tall and handsome, the image of your dad."

"Thank you Mrs…."

"Henderson." she finished for him. "I live three doors down. Shame about what happened to young Peter. This place was never the same after. Then your parents moved to America and this place stood empty."

"It's passed time it was sorted." he agreed.

In the corner of his eye he saw Alice approaching.

(X)

Alice knocked on the door and Kelly answered. "Can I use your bathroom?"

Kelly let her in.

Alice went up and found it no problem, this place was the same layout as Danny's old house. After she washed her hands and walked down stairs found Kelly waiting.

"So?" she asked.

"So." Alice parroted.

"Are you and Danny a couple?"

"No, we're friends."

"Yeah, I mean I ogle my male friends too."

Alice blushed. "Ok so I like him, doesn't mean anything."

Kelly shrugged. "I saw your face when the residents around here were mentioned."

"It's nothing." Alice told her.

"Alice…."

"Ok so I'm not a massive fan of his old neighbours, they don't like me much either."

"Why?"

"Its a long story and I don't want to get into it right now." Alice told her stubbornly.

"Ok." Kelly relented. "Do you want to take across some ice cubes, its really hot out there."

"That would be great!"

Alice began to follow Kelly into the kitchen, as she did she looked out of the dining room window and saw Danny talking to an old woman. She filled with rage when she recognised who it was. "Forget the ice cubes Kelly." Alice said curtly, walked out of the front door and across the street with purpose.

Danny watched as Alice approached, the first thing he noticed was that something was wrong, her face was shuttered and cold. Her eyes hard.

Mrs Henderson followed his gaze and spotted Alice. "Oh is this your wife, you'll have to introduce me."

"Look it might be best if you go." he said, Alice looked angry, make that very angry, fit to kill to be honest! The old woman ignored him and Alice was beside her.

"Hello Mrs Trevanion." Mrs Henderson said.

"You've got it wrong old woman!" Alice hissed. "I'm surprised you don't remember me, I remember you though you and your…."

"Who are you?" she screeched indignantly.

"Alice!" Danny declared.

"Alice?" Mrs Henderson physically paled. "Alice Collins?"

"That's the one." Alice said quickly. "Tell me how is Tom? Still carrying knives?"

Danny's jaw dropped.

"Have you ever seen what he did to me Henderson?" she pulled her t-shirt up and showed three old ragged scars on her stomach.

Danny covered his mouth with his hand.

"He just wanted to scare me!" Alice told her nastily. "Make me feel what Peter felt before he died, wanted me to think I was gonna die! Well he suceeded!" Alice took a step closer to the old woman. "DO you realise how close I came to actually dying? I was fourteen two weeks from my fifteenth birthday!"

"Thomas didn't mean it!" the woman protested weakly. "Those other boys…."

Alice's face hardened further. "Those other boys didn't have a knife. Thomas took it from his kitchen, it was in his hand. Granted his two friends were the ones who grabbed me and dragged me to where Tom was waiting, I thought oh Tom must have gotten sick, it was usually him who got me! HE pulled it out of his coat, asked me him how I felt when I seen it. Asked me to describe it! Shall I remind you how old I was?" she yelled. "All of his friends were laughing and he looked so smug, giddy with power, they started to tell him to do it, and you know what? I actually thought he won't, see he picks on me but he wouldn't go too far. I looked in his eyes as he stabbed me. I'd never seen eyes so cold before." her voice hard. "And he didn't stab me once, three times Henderson, three times! Tell you what shall I describe to you how it felt when the knife pierced my stomach will that make you happy?"

Danny was stood open mouthed unable to speak.

"His life was ruined." Mrs Henderson moaned. "His parents had to move…."

"I almost died! I was on life support for two weeks!"

"What?" Danny squeaked.

Dammit! She had forgot he was here! "Get out of my face!" Alice told the old woman, voice deadly.

She left quickly. Alice looked to Danny and found him staring at her. She crossed her arms over the place where her scars were.

He knelt down, moved her hands and lifted her t-shirt. "How…what…."

"I told you the boys picked on me. I didn't tell you why they stopped." well the worst of it did.

He touched the raised skin. "I left you to that?"she pulled back and pushed the t-shirt down, uncomfortable. "No, you moved and I lived!" stubborn indifference to her tone. "Obviously."

He stood up his face full of compassion. "But you nearly didn't, talk to me."

"What so you wanna know how it felt to be stabbed?" she challenged.

"No and you know I don't!" he retorted. "I'm your friend Alice, stop pushing me away and let me help you!"

She exhaled, her anger at him fading. "What is there to tell? I grew up and was bullied. One of the bullies stabbed me. My best friend died, my mum died. I'm alone and prefer it that way!"

"About anything."

"I know what your asking Danny and I can't talk about it. Don't you get it yet? I failed! Everyone always said that I was the only person who stopped Peter going too far. The one time he needed me to stop him and I couldn't." the memories began to build, she closed her eyes, she had to get away…. She felt a warm hand on her cheek and was startled, her eyes popped open.

"Don't talk like that." he whispered. "None of that is your fault. I should never have suggested it."

She took a step back. "That's how it feels, deep down it feels like I let him down!"

He stood closer than before and took her hand. "You didn't let anyone down, the opposite in fact, you came back for me."

She felt her eyes growing wet. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"You were ten Alice, you could have stayed where you were, safe!"

A tear fell. "You were alone, I couldn't leave you, those stupid people they tried…." she realised she was slowly opening up and she pulled from him forcefully. "NO! Don't do that to me! Look what I'm doing! I don't cry! I NEVER CRY!" she lowered her head and ran from the garden.

He followed her. "Don't run from me Alice." he asked.

"People tell me to talk but I don't have to I'm fine!" she spat, voice not betraying the emotion she had shown before. She had did what she always did and converted her grief to anger. She looked for her car keys in her pockets.

He tried to turn her but she refused to budge, she finally found the object she was searching for. Placed it in the lock and pulled the door open forcefully.

"Alice I'm here talk to me please!"

"I'm no ones pet project!" she climbed in the drivers seat.

"I didn't mean…"

"This conversation is over!" she slammed the door and started the car.

He had debated on holding the door so she couldn't close it but he knew it would only antagonise her more.

"Alice…."

She ignored him and sped off.

Danny watched her go, she had been through so much, alone in the world pretty much the whole time and he wasn't gonna let it carry on anymore. For the short time they had Peter she had made him happy, the very least he could do was help her through this. It was the least he owed her.

**A/N and slowly the plot is beginning to thicken, the full extent of what Alice went through is starting to come out, and we know very little about danny and his past...hmmm...could this be the precursor to them getting together or will they ever make it that far? virtual hugs to the danice, they need some love!**

**tomorrow will be an opp att update as i wrote some today, will try to write so a new beginning since emily requested it :D x**


	14. Tensions

Danny called Alice numerous times that same day and received no reply. He then called at her house on the premise of dropping off the tools they used and found it empty. It was going to be dark soon and he had no idea where she was! He had alternated between pacing in his house, biting his nails and calling her. He'd never forgive himself if something had happened to her because he had pushed her too far to talk. He paced again in his apartment, why did he have to push her? He didn't know her well enough to know how she would have reacted! He had been wracking his brains for the last half hour trying to figure out where she might go. Not the cemetery, she may have visited there earlier to clear her mind but she wouldn't spend the whole day there. Alice was too full of life to spending her days among the dead. He'd had a feeling for the last ten minutes where she may have went but he couldn't decide whether she would go there, would she? If she was all out of sorts? Possibly. Probably. He grabbed his car keys and coat deciding to go anyway, if she wasn't there then he'd just have to come home, and if she was then he'd know she was fine, and have the chance to apologise.

(X)

Alice had driven to a quiet place to pull herself together after her little outburst to Danny, thing was she had fully intended to return and apologise she had just chickened out. She didn't know how to handle intense emotion like that, especially if it flooded her unexpectedly. She generally flipped out, that reaction had actually been calm and restrained. She couldn't say the same if it had actually been Tom there, she might have actually impaled him on the rake, see how he liked it, no joke! See that was how mad she used to go! She hadn't though, after that old bit….woman had left she had went abit scatty at Danny then left and drove around. After clearing her mind in the quiet area she had went to Peter and imagined him congratulating her for telling Henderson what happened, not as graphic as she would have liked but she got something which was enough. After leaving Peter, again she had drove around randomly, her mind spinning, the one direction it spun was towards Danny's old house, him the main feature. All she needed was to find a way to switch it off! She knew where she could go, somewhere she had visited in the past, it hadn't helped then, but maybe things were different now. She wasn't holding her breath, but she had to try. She needed to sleep tonight.

(X)

Danny stopped his car and saw Alice's parked in front of it, it disappeared into the darkness as he turned his headlights off. He climbed out slowly and looked at his mums old house, the garden looking tidier than the previous night. So she'd came here, as a child she'd used to come to the tree, it had been a lifeline for her when things got stormy. He pocketed his car keys and walked through the gate. The darkness was thick, he could see Jack and Kelly's house lights burning. This was the only house without lights on actually. It stood here sadly, sort of slumped. All life drained from the area, it was literally just bricks and mortar now. He walked past the house quickly, through the side gate and into the back yard. He and Alice hadn't got here today and it was overgrown. He didn't have to look to see if she was here, he could feel her presence. He didn't say a word just headed to the tree and climbed it. He saw her figure hunched as she sat on a branch, far larger and thicker than the one they used to share in the past. He settled beside her letting his legs swing in the slight wind.

"If this snaps and we fall I'll kick your ass." she said softly eyes looking down at the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They lapsed into silence, nothing made a sound, no animals, no traffic, it was pure silence. Even the wind was soundless.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He knew he'd rather not spend any more time here than he had to.

"I was looking for you, worried I suppose."

"So again you think…." immediately on the defensive.

"No I didn't think you'd do anything stupid!" he interrupted. "You drove away, you were upset and I couldn't get in touch with you, for all I knew there had been an accident or….I dunno but I knew you'd never take pills or anything else. You're too strong for that, that would be the easy way out and you're anything but a quitter!"

Silence fell again.

Alice was pondering why she always thought the worst of him, always trying to pick fights. He never rose to it, he always seemed to keep his cool, she was the emotional one. Maybe this was how he planned it, acting all restrained expecting her to respond to it, yeah right! "If you want to talk about anything cave related or Peter related your wasting your time!" she warned.

"I'm not here to argue."

"Then why are you here?" and why was he trying to help her? She added silently. Everyone had an ulterior motive for everything, she had one for getting close to him so it was plausible to think he had one too.

"I'm just here for you. Tell me what you need. No Peter? Fine. No cave? Fine just talk to me. You need someone right now."

She exhaled shaking her head. He was so full of crap! The least he could do was tell her why he wanted to help her so badly, she opened her mouth an accusation on her tongue…. "This is so hard." came out. She frowned, she had expected something much different to come out.

"What?"

"Just stuff." she said crossing her arms.

"What stuff?"

"Allowing myself to get close to you again. I don't know if you understand how I felt, I was alone Danny the only friend, the one person I had in the world left me." spewed from her, she coulnd't even stop it.

"My parents…."

"Don't use that excuse Danny, you didn't even come to say goodbye. You could have came over, I did! I walked over here swallowing my pride missing you so much and found it empty! And you know what else that coincides with the first time I got beat up by Tom. He saw me walking out of here alone." she said coldly lost in memories. "When I realised you were gone I climbed this tree and broke my heart over you. I've never cried like that since." she rubbed her head. "And now your back and I'm crying and confused, your messing me up Danny. My life was…."

"What was it Alice?" he challenged. "Great? Fabulous? Fun and exciting?"

"Stable, predictable!" she retorted.

"BORING!" he countered.

"NO! Safe! I never know where I stand with you, be it physically or emotionally. One minute I hate you then I don't then we're flirting then holding each other at arms length. This tension is driving me crazy!"

"We both know what that tension is don't we?" he whispered.

She nodded. "Unresolved frustration from being kids."

He didn't believe that but didn't correct her, she only argue and they were coming to a fragile peace.

"What do we do now Danny? I'm so confused."

"Well we don't worry about it right now, come to mine."

She frowned. "Why?"

"Coz we had a sleepover at yours last night."

"I have a perfectly good home and bed." she told him stubbornly, allowing no room for argument.

"That's not fair!" he protested.

"I don't care, I'm staying at mine."

He exhaled. "Ok, but I think we should meet after work tomorrow."

"No." again in the tone which left zero room for negotiation.

Danny refused to be deterred this time. "Fine I'll camp in your garden and see you on the way to work."

She raised her eyebrows that said try it!

"The only way to resolve this tension is to talk about it. It's been a heavy emotional day today, tomorrow after work we'll sort it yeah?"

"Ok yeah." she agreed needing some time alone right now, stuff was getting on top of her. Mostly how Danny was refusing to give up on her even though she was blocking him from all directions.

**A/N danice taking steps back or alice is trying to bt danny wont let her, this is a filler really...**

**i know i promised opp att bt that was before everything in newcastle went to hell! i go through stages with the way i write and couldn't b bothered to do the final stage with opp att so darkness falls it is, plus today is like the crapest day ever for me so... :/**


	15. I'm needed

Danny and Alice never got the chance to talk the next day, or even the one after. The next few weeks at work was manic, pretty soon four weeks had passed and the air was still fraught with tension, worse still Danny and Alice had started avoiding each other, a very familiar date was approaching and although both then were used to dealing with this day in their own way neither were used to having to deal with it while another was watching, and also quite possibly coping better than the other. As the date approached the distance between the two got bigger and bigger and put yet more strain on their already tenuous relationship, if you could even call it that. Ironically Danny and Alice had a weeks holiday for that week, completely coincidentally. Danny and Alice knew that it was all going to reach a climax soon and Danny decided that now was the time to cut it off at the pass before it exploded and split them for good, it was no good skating around the subject. So off he went.

Alice was on the first day of her week off from work. She stood in her kitchen, rubber gloves on scrubbing a cupboard door. She heard her doorbell. She opened the front door and saw Danny stood there.

"Hi." she said coolly. They hadn't really spoke much over the last month.

"We need to talk." he told her bluntly.

She blocked the entrance to her home. "That sound ominous!"

"Tomorrow is the…."

"I don't need the reminder, I was there!" she hissed and crossed her arms.

He noticed she crossed her arms when someone was trying to get her to open up emotionally, almost like a physical barrier to reinforce the emotional barrier. His face became pensive, maybe it would help her if she saw how much this time of year affected him. He didn't like even allowing a small amount of his grief to show, but he couldn't expect her to feel ok about expressing it if he didn't. "Usually I go to be with my mum at this time of year, she needs me."

"Came to say goodbye?" she asked coldly. "More than I got last time."

"No, I want to spend this time with you instead, you understand. My mum still…." he rubbed his face his throat starting to tickle. "It's a really hard time for her, understandably. I feel like I'm on eggshells there but with you it's…" he trailed off.

"What?"

He looked at the sky a moment then at her. "We can laugh about him. Talk about his life without me feeling like mentioning his is gonna make someone, mum fall apart."

She softened, knew no amount of acting could fake how much this was hurting him. She stepped aside. "You want to come in?"

He walked in, went straight to her the living room. "So you have tomorrow off?" he asked.

"I have the week off. Apparently you mentioned why you wanted time off to Jack who told Kelly who mentioned it to Maxwell who offered me the time so what the hell right?"

He nodded and covered his eyes. "I hate this week! Hate it! If I could just lie down and sleep it away I would. Instead of remembering all the good stuff, the nice days all I remember is the feeling of being trapped, and the state my mum was in and most of all losing my little brother."

She sat beside him. "it doesn't get easier does it?" she murmured. "The rest of the year does but this day is still so hard."

He shook his head. "I promised to ring my mum later an tomorrow. I'm dreading it to be honest, all she does is talk in circles and I don't want her to. I need her to stop!" put his head in his hands. "It's already started last night."

She had her chance. "Have you told her your mum how it makes you feel when she talks like this?"

"Are you mad? She wouldn't understand, we'd fight."

"You should still tell her, at least then you'd have tried."

"We'll end up arguing. I don't want that, what if one of use goes too far and we fell out?"

"You're her only son, it wouldn't happen." Or maybe it would…..she made the mistake of looking at him and saw the bleak look in his eyes. Started to feel sick that she was taking advantage of his misery to further her own means. "Maybe you're right, it might be best to keep quiet…" she added softly.

He exhaled. "She told me she wants me to go back to America, she worries about me being over here alone."

Fear filled Alice unexpectedly. "And?" she had to force the tremor out of her voice.

"Dad has had tests done and she had been ill too, they need me over there but my life…." he closed his eyes.

"So you are caught between what they want and what you need?"

He nodded.

"Are you planning on going?"

"I don't know, maybe, probably. How can I not? They are my parents."

She didn't react, didn't say a word. Simply returned to her kitchen and began to scrub a countertop.

"Alice?" he asked approaching the kitchen.

"I'm cleaning Danny and you can leave. All Is clear. We've talked."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" sprayed more cleaner on an already glistening cooker.

"There is so tell me."

"What so you can fix me?" she spat. "One last success story before you leave? You told me all your girlfriends had issues and as soon as those issues were resolved they moved on, except I'm NOT your girlfriend and you can't fix me ok!"

"Why are you being like this?" he asked.

"This is me! You keep getting me confused with the person I used to be before Peter died, I can't magically turn myself into that girl, and I refuse to be someone I'm not!" why did every conversation they have just spiral into arguing, they couldn't even have a civil conversation now!

"Alice this isn't you, I've seen the real you. The real you is someone who laughs when talking to Kelly, or joking on with me."

"You see what you want to see Danny, I know who and what I am. I know me better than you do."

"We were fine until I mentioned leaving, is that it?"

"NO!" she spat quickly.

"Then what changed?"

"I have stuff to do that doesn't include listening to you complain about your mum, at least you still have one!"

"Well this is typical you, I'm pushing you so you are trying to deflect me by being nasty. It doesn't work! Talk to me!" he challenged.

"Fine, you wanna hear this? Ok. Yeah I am pissed you are leaving, why bother trying to get close to me again if you knew you were gonna leave again. Just like last time I'd end up alone." yeah they hadn't spoke in the last four weeks but he'd still been here, now he was going for good!

"I didn't expect to get close to you again, I didn't even expect to see you again!"

"Yeah and I could have went a lifetime without seeing you again but it didn't happen did it? Just go Danny, there's no point in us spending time together you'll only leave again and at least time I won't have done something stupid like fall for you!"

"Alice…."

"GO DANNY!"

Danny shrugged, he had tried and tried and tried. There was nothing else he could do. "I don't know what else I can do for you Alice." he told her. I can't know you if you don't know yourself, you can be one of two things, a rising dream or a falling star, you decide. Goodbye Alice."

"Goodbye Danny." that was it, the final words. When she heard the front door close she tossed her sponge into the sink, folded her arms on the clean countertop and rested her head on it. Her heart was breaking, she tried to ignore it, but it was gut wrenchingly painful. Her whole focus was on stemming the tears which wouldn't stop from welling. He was leaving, like she knew he would. She was always left alone eventually. Funnily enough the fact that her revenge plot didn't come to fruition didn't bother her as much as Danny's leaving did. No amount of pretending otherwise was changing that fact.

**A/N this arguing doesn't last forever, they are just trying to work out the boundaries within their friendship, thing is they keep changing with them getting closer lol will all this be stopped by danny going bk to america? will he stay? will she go? hmmm**


	16. You Need Me!

Danny sat in his apartment wishing he was somewhere else. To be honest he missed Alice. They had only known each other for six short weeks yet she seemed to be the only thing he could think about, whenever he wasn't with her he seemed to be counting the minutes until he could see her again. She had called time on that, stating there was no point anymore. He knew if he went back to America this feeling would only worsen and grow until he went mad. He had no choice in the matter though his parents needed him. Sorry but Alice couldn't understand, she was like she often said, alone in the world, he had ties he couldn't ignore, he was his parents only son and if they needed him he couldn't walk away.

His mind was full of Alice, he could se her smiles, hear her laughter. Her jibes, her sharp retorts…..maybe he could stay here for a little longer then go to America for a couple of months. He didn't want to leave Alice forever, not after just getting her back. He really liked her, more than that actually. That realisation was new but the clearer it became the more sense it made to him. It would be wrong of him to say he developed feelings because of what happened, more like in spite of it. Why couldn't something positive come out of the tragedy. Chances are if Peter had lived he and Alice would never have been close and he would never contemplate a relationship with her, but they had and she was all he wanted. Before he could talk himself out of it he punched in his mothers phone number, it rang. He paced, it was night over here so it would be pretty early in America.

"Hello Jill Trevanion." came a soft voice.

"Hi mum it's Danny."

"Hello Danny son, how are you today?"

"Its night over here mum."

"O yeah, I'm still not used to the time difference. So how are you?"

"I'm good…."

"You're voice is upset, what's wrong?" trust his mum to get to the root of the matter, he never could lie to her even over the phone. Her mum-dar as sharp as ever!

"Well recently I've been getting close to this girl and I've just told her about moving back to America. She took it badly."

"Is she your girlfriend?" he could hear the interest in his mothers voice.

"No, but we spent lots of time together recently and we're getting really close."

"Bring her, me and your dad would love to meet her!"

His mum would flip out if she saw Alice! "It would be abit full on at the moment, see we aren't even together. We're not speaking now actually." couldn't keep the sadness from his voice.

"What's stopping you?"

He shrugged and sat in his sofa. "Just stuff." picked at the lint.

"Does she know about Peter?" he noticed her voice trembled at the mention of his brothers name.

"Yeah, we talked about it a little." ok here goes! "Look mum I'm going to stay here for a few more weeks, maybe longer to see if things with this girl go anywhere, unless you and dad need me urgently."

"Oh no, I have no doubt I'd be feeling better if it wasn't Peters…." she exhaled. "And we don't get the results from your dads tests yet, so go on, go get this young lady. Maybe I'll get those grandchildren I've been craving!"

"One thing at a time mum."

"Son have you been to Peters grave recently?" she whispered.

"I go every so often, to put fresh flowers on."

"Does…..do you know…..has SHE been?" her voice venomous.

He coughed. "I think Alice has been, there is always fresh flowers on, and she puts card on for his birthday."

He could fear his mothers anger through the phone. "Have you seen her there?"

He had no idea how to reply. "Um…."

"If you do be sure to send her away! And take off anything she puts on! She had done enough!"

"Mum…." he started.

She didn't notice his discomfort, her voice returned to neutral. "Be sure to tell me how it goes with your lady friend."

"Will do…." she was gonna kill him!

"Love you Danny, take care of yourself over there."

"Always do mum. Give my best to dad, love you too." With that he disconnected. Oh Jesus this was bad! The fury his mother felt for Alice still burned as bright as ever. And he was developing serious feelings for her. This really couldn't get any worse!

He decided not to worry about it as even if he did declare how he felt to Alice it was unlikely she'd feel the same. He was doing as she asked, leaving her alone. If she wanted his help then she could come ask him. He wanted to help her but you couldn't help someone who wouldn't help themselves. He heard his doorbell and went to his intercom.

"Hi?"

"Danny it's Alice can I come up?"

Now that's a surprise, he hadn't been expecting her at all, never mind tonight! "Sure." he pressed the door release button. After a few minutes he heard footsteps and opened his front door. She popped her head in. "Can I come in?"

"That is why I opened the door."

"I know, but you might have just forgot to close it." she said walking in.

"I buzzed you in remember?"

She made a who knows gesture. She was wearing denim shorts and a white t-shirt. "I've come to apologise for what I said and how I treated you. There's no excuse. I was just caught off guard when I thought you were leaving again." she admitted.

"Come sit down."

She did, rested her hands on her knees they were clasped tightly.

"I've been in touch with my mum, told her I wanted to stay here for a little while longer."

"Oh, now I do feel bad." she made a face.

He grinned. "How narcissistic of you to think that I stayed for you."

"Um well I…."

"Your only part of the reason."

She narrowed her eyes. "For your information I'm not a narcissist!"

"If the cap fits!" he smiled. "Anyway don't feel bad, there's no reason to. I didn't exactly tell you in the right way, or at the right time either." he looked at her. "You wanna tell me why you're really here? An apology can be said over the phone."

"I don't know." she admitted.

"I really don't!" she said at his look. "I just wanted to see you." ok so she had committed a lie of omission, she did come coz she wanted to see him but she had also came here with the intention of kissing him rather heatedly. On the way over she lost her nerve.

"Isn't that a little non loner-ish? Wanting to see me?"

She exhaled heavily. "Yes! Look what you've done to me!" she looked at the door and felt jumpy. She saw him smiling at her and lost it altogether, old habits were hard to break. "This was a bad idea."

He took her hand halting her. "No it wasn't. I'm happy you're here."

"I know but….." God how did she admit she was scared of feeling something, whenever she felt something she remembered the feeling of being alone.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked knowing she wasn't struggling to express herself, she'd get there eventually and when she did he'd be there to listen. God he was a fool for her.

"Yeah sure." she replied freeing her hand from his. This really was a bad idea but it looked like she was staying.

"We can watch a film too, if you want, I mean you cam this far."

She nodded. "I'd like that." she followed him into his kitchen.

He opened his fridge. "We have coke or Fanta."

"Coke."

He handed her a can and turned his back. He really shouldn't give her an opportunity like this and expect her to ignore it. She grinned evilly lifted the back of his t-shirt and pressed the cold can to the bottom of his back."

"Ah ah ah!" he yelped dancing away.

Alice cracked up.

"Ha ha, laugh it up! I'll get you back later!" he promised and snagged a can of Fanta and a jumbo bag of Doritos. "Grab the dip yeah?" she did while he went to the tv. Loaded up the xbox.

"We playing xbox?" she asked. "Thought we were watching a film."

"No, I have netflix through xbox live so what film?"

They chatted finding out that they were similar in the films they liked. They steered clear of any scary ones and sad ones.

"Hey, there's a boy girl thing. You ever seen that?" Alice asked.

"No, is it any good?"

"It's ok. We'll watch that."

Not that was decided Danny closed the curtains while Alice sorted the film. They settle on the sofa. Soon they were laughing at the antics on screen.

About an hour into the film Alice felt her eyes growing heavy, oh no! she should have taken some of her tablets to keep her awake! She found herself leaning into Danny's side. His arm came around her warming her. She felt content and her eyes closed. Almost immediately she was deeply asleep.

Danny felt an arm snake around his waist then Alice's body slacken. He smiled down at her enjoying the film, after about half an hour he had to go to the bathroom she he paused the film. He couldn't resist the urge and pressed a soft kiss to Alice's head. He gently moved her so she was lain and stood up to go to the bathroom.

All too soon Alice's nightmare started.

_Darkness…..Falls….Water….Closing in….Alone….Danny….Peter….Suffocating._

All those things were swirling around Alice's head as the cave walls began to recede and the water level began to rise. Her arm covered her face and her legs began twitching.

Danny walked in and saw Alice, she looked like she was in pain. He went to her. "Alice? Are you ok?"

"Water…" she moaned. "Everywhere…"

"Alice wake up, c'mon." he coaxed.

The dream had her in a relentless grip. "Stuck…" her voice raised. "Water…" she was panting he could feel her fear.

He put his hand on her shoulder and shook it. "ALICE!"

She was jerked back to reality, after a moment she released the breath she'd been holding, finally found the courage to look into Danny's concerned green eyes.

He smiled reassuringly. "You ok?"

She swallowed and nodded. He offered his hand, she took it and he pulled her so she was sitting, then he sat astride her. She began rubbing her eyes still half asleep.

"Tell me to mind my own business if you…."

Before he could even finsih his sentence she replied. "Mind your own business Danny." without preamble, her voice rough with sleep.

"Well if you are dreaming about what I'm pretty sure you were dreaming about then it makes it my business!"

She glared at him. "I said…." she began.

"Alice that is two times I've seen you asleep and both those times you've had nightmares, now tell me that's a coincidence!" his voice heated.

She stayed silent, her blue eyes cloudy.

"No denials?" he asked softly.

It was pointless, even if she tried to lie he would never believe her. "I need to run!" she stood up.

He grabbed her arm to halt her.

"Get off me!" she warned voice cold, the look in her eyes deadly.

"No! All you do is push me away when I want to help! Why won't you let me?"

"Coz I don't trust you!" she snapped.

He frowned and dropped her arm, hurt flooded his face before he could stop it.

Alice felt guilty. "It's not specifically you Danny, I don't trust anyone. Me and you being friends is a bad idea. I should never have came here." she headed for the door.

"You need me Alice!" he called as her hand turned the handle on the exit. "I can tell, you'll look at me sometimes and you'll look so lost and alone, even when people are around you. You say you don't need anyone, that you don't trust anyone and yet you keep seeking me out." he looked at her intensely. "Go home, but know that I'll be right behind you!"

She released the door handle and looked at him. "I've already told you, you can't fix me Danny."

He went to her and put hid hand on her cheek. "I don't want to fix you." his voice soft. "I want you to let me support you."

The breath seemed to fall from her lungs, his eyes were so clear, so sincere. She wanted so badly to trust him, to believe him…. "Run with me." she asked impulsively, before common sense kicked in.

He was so out of shape….but this was the first time she asked him to do something with her, not her doing something with him.

"I'll go easy on you." she promised.

"Give me ten minutes to get myself sorted."

**A/N this could be the start of something... :D i LOVE the next chapters :) x**


	17. You Don't Have To Be Alone

The night was cool as Danny and Alice jogged. Usually Alice ran faster than this but Danny was really out of shape! Every so often she found herself speeding up and he'd try to keep up and start squeaking. She couldn't help but giggle. "We have to get you to a gym if you're gonna keep up with me." she told him ten minutes later, not even breathing heavily.

"Just…so you…can…drool over….the men." he panted.

She laughed. "You know me well."

He would have laughed too but he wasn't sure if he had enough oxygen in his body to do that!

Alice decided to take pity on him and slowed to a walk.

He looked at her gratefully and slowed too.

"Erm, I walk you run Mr!"

"How about WE walk and I don't kill you?" his tone sweet.

"Sounds good."

"So does the running help at all?" he asked a little while later after catching his breath.

She didn't pretend to not understand. "I used to run because I couldn't sleep, it helped if I tired myself out the nightmares didn't plague me as bad. Not so much now." she rolled her shoulders.

"Is it every night?"

She shrugged and walked faster turning into a dark park.

He took that as a yes and matched her stride. "Since it happened?"

She nodded, unable to escape. She didn't know if she wanted to.

"You didn't mention it when we were kids."

"That would be a great opener, um yeah Danny I have nightmares of the day Peter died. Having nightmares isn't exactly mature and that was what I was trying to prove, that I was fine after it happened. Not that I felt ill at the thought of going to sleep!" plus they had vanished for a while when she had him.

Danny snuck a glance at her and read the silent statement in her eyes. The glow from the moon seemed to illuminate them and make it obvious.

He stopped and looked at her. "They had left hadn't they? When we were friends?"

She stopped too and looked back. "Danny don't blame yourself yeah?"

He caught up to her and they walked on in silence.

"Guess you dream about what happened in the cave?" he murmured.

"It evolves, over the years it's changed hundreds of times. Sometimes I dream something once, sometimes the dream will stay for months. The theme is always the same, you and Peter die and I live." she rubbed her face, only a tiny thread was stopping her bolting right now, she didn't talk about this stuff!

"Me and Peter?"

"Yeah, my brain didn't compute that you lived." she drawled.

"Probably because I disappeared from your life so abruptly, like Peter did. I'm sorry for that by the way."

"I'm messed up you know Danny." he had a right to know what he was getting into.

"No your not, you've just been by yourself for so long that you don't know how to let someone in."

"I mean it Danny, I can't undo something that I have been doing for twelve years, half of my life!"

"We'll find a way, you're not doing too badly right now." he smiled at her.

"I'm barely resisting the urge to run, it would work too I'm faster than you!"

"Ah but you are resisting, and talking too. You're focusing too much on the stuff you can't do. Think about the stuff you can."

"I can't do anything though, and I know I can't let anyone in. As soon as I even contemplate the idea I get scared." rubbed her arms even though she wasn't cold.

"The reason why you can't let anyone in is coz you don't talk to them. By holding them at arms length it makes it worse. It's hard but you have to be willing to take that chance. To be hurt, someone who loves you won't hurt you, but you'll never know unless you try."

She nodded. "Have you ever hurt someone you loved?"

He nodded, "It wasn't as strong as love but….." he exhaled. "In America there was this girl, she was so pretty. Gorgeous…." and the absolute double of Alice! "Well I did everything in my power to make her notice me, finally it worked. We were mak…..kissing." he corrected. "And I called her by another girls name when we finished."

Alice grimaced. "Ouch!"

"Tell me about it. She slapped me so hard my ears rang for a week!" he thought for a second. "Thing is I thought I loved her." but he had just liked her coz of her resemblance to Alice.

"I hurt someone too." she admitted.

"Really?"

"This guy, we went out a few times, my mother was still alive at the time. So I had to be about sixteen, anyway I was about to break it off and he said he loved me."

He made a pained face. "What you do?"

"I nodded and said thanks."

"That's not good!"

"I felt so bad, but I couldn't lie to him."

"Have you ever told anyone that you love them?" he asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" her voice uncomfortable.

"No."

She quieted.

"No." she finally said. "I never get close enough to say those words."

He took her hand. "You got too good at being alone, it'll destroy your soul eventually." he said softly.

They arrived back at his flat after doing a full circle.

"Think I'll go home." she murmured.

"You can come up, I have a comfy sofa."

She was tempted but didn't want him having to wake her from anther nightmare.

"You know Alice, your nightmare didn't kick in til I let you go. Maybe you have nightmares because your alone."

"So?"

He lowered his voice. "You don't have to be alone tonight."

She raised her eyebrows.

"No funny business, scouts honour."

"Your mum said you were kicked out of scouts for kissing the brownies!"

He grinned. "But seriously." he crossed his heart.

"I have to go home for a change of clothes."

"I have some shorts and a t-shirt you can change into." if she went home she'd never come back and the small progress they'd made tonight would be lost. "C'mon it won't hurt." he grinned devilishly. "You'll enjoy every minute."

"Doubt that!" she muttered walking towards the flat entrance.

He smiled as they walked inside. "So tomorrow?" he asked smile fading. "What do you do?"

"You mean instead of wishing it hadn't happened?"

"Yeah." they walked up the stairs.

"I go visit him, keep busy really. I used to go to the beach and build a big sand castle in his honour."

"I've never been to the beach since." he admitted.

"Never?"

He nodded opening his front door. "It's too hard."

"But it was his favourite place." Alice followed him inside.

"That's why it's hard." he dropped his keys on the coffee table and kicked his trainers off.

"The hardest thing is that life goes on huh?" she asked.

He nodded and exhaled. Flopped down onto his sofa, looked at the empty Doritos bag.

"What do you do then?" she enquired.

"Mum would spend the day not speaking, eating, just quiet. Me and dad would try to be normal. That night though I'd toast him with a few drinks then get blind drunk. The next day mum would be back to normal like the day hadn't happened." he closed his eyes a second then stood up. "I'll sort you some stuff."

She nodded and he disappeared into a room. He retuned with some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Might be a bit long."

"They'll be fine." she assured.

"I'll stay on the sofa." he told her.

She frowned. "Then I'll be alone again, it'll be fine if you stay in the room with me, that sofa is far too small for you."

"I know but…."

"But what?" she asked a challenging grin on her face.

"Nothing." he drawled.

They headed for his room. "I'm not a sound sleeper, I apologise in advance for any elbows, feet or head that comes your way."

"Any excuse to beat me up!" he laughed.

She disappeared into the bathroom to change while he went into his room, when she was in the bed clothes she knocked and entered his room. The room was a fair size with a king size bed, there were also pictures in here. One of Danny and his parents on his graduation day and one of Danny and Peter as kids.

"You can come in." he told her as she stood at the door.

She was suddenly nervous, it wasn't that she hadn't spent the night alone with a man before, she had. (usually after exercising herself to the brink of exhaustion to ensure she slept!) she was already closer to Danny then she had been to any of those men! She was so scared incase strong feelings got involved, the kind of feelings someone couldn't ignore. "Can't say I'll fall asleep." she croaked.

"Don't worry about it." he sensed she was unsure, weary.

She headed to the bed.

"Left or right?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"What side?"

She usually slept in the middle. "I'm good anywhere."

He took the right, while she headed for the left. Pulled the covers back and slid it. When Alice was settled he turned the lamp off and lay down. The room was dark.

Alice was being very still.

"It won't kill you to breathe." he whispered. "It might actually help you to relax." he chuckled.

"Haha!" she replied.

"Seriously though, relax. This bed is big enough for the both of us. Just close your eyes and think of England."

She couldn't restrain a laugh, then she tensed up again.

They lay there for an age and he could tell she was struggling to turn off. "Do you want to me to sleep on the sofa, its no problem."

"No it's fine." she promised.

"So you always sleep as tense as a log?"

"Yes!"

He smiled n the darkness, he knew what was bothering her. Decided to bring it up. "Do you want a hug?"

Her head popped up, "A hug?" she squeaked.

"Yeah, I put my arms around you." he defined.

"Why?"

"Coz this trying not to touch is keeping you awake, if we're already touching we might actually get to sleep tonight."

She was quiet. She couldn't say no, but couldn't say yes either.

"It is fine to say yes, or no. My manhood won't be too badly dented." he assured.

"I'm not bothered, if you want." she tried to appear nonchalant leaving the decision up to him.

She felt him scoot closer. Lowered his voice. "I'm gonna put my arm across your stomach, if you feel uncomfortable tell me ok?"

She felt his arm move slowly. When it encircled her she felt a warmth that she had never had before. Without warning all he muscles relaxed. Two minutes later, or maybe it was ten she wasn't sure, her lids became heavy. Impossible to keep open. This time as sleep came she didn't fight it, she twined Danny's hand with her own and allowed the sleep to take her.

**A/N awwwww bless them they r so cute!  
next update is the anniversary of Peters death...how will they handle this? will it bring them closer? we'll see :D x**


	18. Now I Know Why You Were Her Friend

Alice came awake slowly she opened one eye a little and saw sunlight streaming through a crack in the curtains showering the room with a bright glow. She swallowed, finding her mouth dry. Wakefulness was claiming her quickly and she became aware that she was lain on her stomach in the middle of Danny's bed, she was alone. His scent surrounded her calming her unsettled stomach. She found the strength to lift her head from the pillow and looked around, the room looked the same as it had last night, neat and tidy, the strangeness she felt must be her! She rolled over so she lay on her back, the covers which had once warmed her in a heap at the bottom of the bed. All her muscles felt tight, she rubbed her face tiredly, lethargy she hadn't felt before filled her. Her head felt like it was full of cotton balls. She had slept deeply, and obviously all night long, her body, not used to so much sleep in one go was protesting this and messing with her equilibrium. Without warning the door opened and Danny walked in wearing only a towel. She looked at the towel, then her eyes rose slowly passed his bare chest up to his face stopping at his eyes. He had seen her perusal and was grinning widely. She pretended to rub tiredness from her eyes, she needed only to shield them! After a moment she lowered them and saw his stood there, still wearing that grin.

"Hey." he said raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry I had to leave you, if I'd known you'd look at me like that when you woke I may have stayed." she looked good lain in his bed in his clothes.

She did another slow perusal. "Nothing I haven't seen before." she pillowed her arms behind her head and lay back.

"So you peeked last night? And hey I thought you were asleep. Naughty naughty Alice, I keep telling you, all you have to do is ask."

Her face reddened and her jaw dropped. "I didn't…I …." she covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

Although messing with her was lots of fun Danny decided to take pity on her. He walked from the room, a second later he entered once again. "Morning sleepy head." he grinned. "Or should I say almost afternoon."

Her body lowered in relief at him now acting normal, she rolled reaching for her phone, the t-shirt inching up showing off her smooth supple stomach. He looked away.

"Eleven thirty!" she declared shocked then grinned. "Hey my first ever lie in!"

As she sat up he went over and high fived her.

"I washed your clothes, they're in the dryer." then he headed to his wardrobe to get some clothes of his own. Alice in his bed while he wore only a towel was too tempting. Especially since the high five proved she was still warm. He opened the door and began to rummage while still speaking to her.

"Thanks." she said. "For washing the clothes."

"No problem, what about nightmares? You didn't fight." he had stayed awake to make sure. "And you were pretty still, no knees or elbows."

"Nothing." she admitted.

He popped his head out. "Really?" smiling widely.

"Really." she said voice shocked. She didn't know what to make of that, the first time in so long and no nightmare, was the cause Danny? Or was she just tired?

He saw her confused face and decided to inject some lightness into to the mood. "It was my hug!" cockiness thick in his tone.

She gave him a get real look.

"He nodded. "Oh yeah Alice, you'll never be able to sleep without me now. Never!" then clothes in hand he practically strutted to the bedroom door.

She snorted loudly. "If that is your way of asking whether I want to repeat this experience let me say….."

"Don't speak too soon." he cautioned. "This is a once in a lifetime offer."

She got up and walked right up to his face. "Dream on." then patted his chest.

He laughed as she sailed from the bedroom into the bathroom. He closed the door thinking this was the best morning he could ever remember having.

(X)

Later on they sat munching toast with orange juice, even though it was dinner time. Neither one of them were willing to broach the subject that hung between them like an oppressive shroud. The subject they spent most of the year avoiding. Finally Danny inhaled deeply. "So it's the anniversary."

She looked at the clock. "We'd be dropping water bombs on you about now."

He nodded.

She looked at the ceiling. "If you want to be alone.."

"No I'd like to spend today with you…unless you want to be alone."

"I don't want to be alone either, I'd like to spend today with you too."

Impulsively he took her hand from across the table and squeezed it quickly. Know the declaration wasn't easy for her to make. She looked at their joining and returned it in kind. A moment passed between the two of them, the air in the kitchen charged with emotion. A bird squawked outside and it dissipated. He released her and stood up, she did too halting him.

"Thank you, for last night. I'm out of touch relying on someone."

"It's fine, it's not often I get to snuggle up to a beautiful woman." he was trying to be flippant, and funnily she didn't want that, this was a big deal for her.

"Danny please don't brush this off, it was a really nice thing, especially since I've been difficult."

He shrugged.

"Anyway thanks." on impulse she went on tiptoe and kissed him gently.

He stopped breathing at the contact and so did he. She cleared her throat and took a step back. "Sorry." she murmured.

He shook his head, his mind blank.

"I'll just go get my dry stuff and change yeah."

He nodded.

She walked from the room, while Danny fought the urge to follow her and kiss her properly. Not the chaste kiss they shared there but a proper kiss, full of heat and intensity. He closed his eyes. Why did he have to think like that? Today of all days? He moved their dishes into the sink. Alice appeared.

"I don't suppose you have a brush handy?" motioning to her hair.

He picked up the sweeping brush."

"Funny man. A hair brush." she elaborated.

"No sorry, although…."

"Say it and you'll never see the brush again! You may feel it though!"

He paled and put the brush down meekly.

She nodded and began finger combing the short black strands. "I need to go home and change. I'll brush it properly then."

"Ok we'll use my car." he told her.

"What's wrong with mine?"

"We always use yours." he replied in a bout on petulant voice.

"Ok, but just so you know, my car is better."

He nodded. "I'll let you believe that but it doesn't make it true."

They quieted.

"So how we doing today then?"

"Graveyard first it's till to early to drink after that." his brow furrowed.

"Why don't we go to your mums old house?"

He frowned. "Why would we go there?" his voice suspicious.

"Well this will be your last opportunity, the house will be going on the market soon and you'll never be able to do it again. Plus you have to go in anyway to see if there is any damage."

He stood remembering the silence in the house that was created on this day, how every day it seemed to grow until it almost suffocated you. He couldn't go there, not today! He couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't break down, and a break down in front of Alice was unimaginable.

"It was just a thought." she murmured quickly. She had a feeling that part of him was locked in the past, imprisoned in that house with the spectre of his grief not allowing him to leave. This could be a release for him, if he allowed it to be. Yeah it was hypocritical of her seeing as she was still locked, or more aptly put as trapped somewhere, but no way in hell was she stepping foot anywhere near there! She wasn't strong enough! The consequences of going there wouldn't be pretty!

"I dunno." he told her. "We'll see." he said.

"Ok."

"Lets get to your yeah?" and he picked up his car keys.

(X)

After doing a quick pit stop at Alice so she could change, sort her hair and get her flower order sheet. They climbed back in his car. She wore black leggings and a long flowery top. They arrived at the florists in no time and picked up an unreal amount of flowers. Soon though they arrived at the cemetery and were looking at each wearily as they walked up to the children's section.

"There'll be more." she murmured. "Kids." he voice soft. "It's wrong, this is a place no one should have to go!"

He nodded in agreement and they arrived at Peters plot. His stone shining in the sun. Danny saw an arrangement of flowers in a vase. He knelt down and read the card.

"My aunt, dad's sister has been. She used to babysit for us when we were really little. Peter used to have her life…." he realised what he said and grimaced. "That's why she stopped."

She knelt down too and took the card from him and placed it back in the flowers. She opened the bag and handed flowers to Danny as he arranged them.

"So Peter those ones are from your mum and dad, they are, as you know still in America." she said.

Danny murmured an agreement.

"And these…" she carried on. "Are from your wonderful brother, can I tell you they are strong!" she wrinkled her nose.

Danny didn't answer, simply arranged them.

"And saving the best for last, these are from me, of course I picked the daftest bunch I could, it symbolises us, we were young and daft." smiled sadly.

Danny rubbed his face.

She carried on talking nonsense to Peter while he dealt with the grave, removing leaves and twigs from his brothers bed. He hated this! He shouldn't' be coming here. He and his brother should be planning nights out with the lads, he should be giving his brother advice on pulling girls. He shouldn't be at his brothers graveside, a life which hadn't begun extinguished! A memory engulfed him. He was stood here thirteen years ago.

_His mum dressed all in black leaning on his dad for support. His fathers face strong and hard, not a tear from him. Alice stood opposite eyes closed tightly, her mothers hand on her small shoulder. People milling around his parents offering condolences looking at him with sympathy._ _"Look after your mother son." his father said and disappeared. A little while later he went up to the grave in search of his dad and found him on his knees, in the spot he now knelt weeping openly for the loss of his son._

That image would stay with him forever, he felt his fists clench as he fought to keep the emotions inside…..usually he handled visiting here, not today though. Hence the getting drunk.

"What do you think Danny?" he heard a voice ask.

He looked in the direction and saw Alice. She read the raw pain in his eyes.

"I asked Peter what he thought of us being friends." she grinned. "Having sleepovers. Of course I've told him that I only do it as I have nothing better to do." she leaned towards him and lowered her voice. "It's not true though." she nodded. "So why do you do it?"

He was silent, knew she was trying to take his mind of the pain.

"I think, and I think Peter will too, that you're doing it to get years of planning in advance for when you see him again. See me and Peter played tricks on you. Now it's our turn to play tricks on him." she looked at Peters picture. "The tables have turned now my friend." she looked at Danny. "We'll have to be ingenious though, see he's probably hanging out with world famous magicians like Houdini and stuff! He'll have us one day!"

This carried on, Alice keeping an running commentary. He couldn't find a reply within him for anything she said. He was grateful that she did this, if silence fell he had a feeling it would border on painful and awkward. They spent an hour there. Alice looked at him in question, asking if he wanted a moment with his brother alone. He shook his head. They stood side by side. When Danny remained quiet she started.

Her face solemn and voice low her voice full of feeling, no trace of the earlier fun she began. "Can't believe it's been thirteen years already Peter. I mean God." she whispered and knelt down, pressed her hand to his picture. "You were the best friend I've ever had, and I still miss you as much as I did the day we lost you. " she lowered her voice and whispered something so Danny couldn't hear. "Keep an eye on your brother, he needs you right now." then she lifted her head and stood up. Looked at Danny.

He inhaled deeply looking at the clouds in the distance.

"It's been thirteen years since I last got to speak to you in person…" he paused. "There are so many things I need to say. I come here to talk to you and it isn't the same. I keep thinking about what I'd do and say if I could see you one last time. If you were here I'd hug you, which you would be disgusted about. Tell you how much you mean to me, which would make you gag. Then I'd strangle you for going in those damned caves!" his voice wobbling. "Alice was right, the years have passed so quickly, and it does get easier. It's just odd moments now, when I need someone to talk to, or something I see reminds me of you and it feels like just yesterday you….."

Alice saw he was struggling and took his hand. Held it tightly.

"You'll always be in my heart Pete, I know you're having a brilliant time up there. One day we'll see each other again. It'll be a long time, I'll be an old man and you'll be as young as ever. Until then I'll visit you here…." he glanced at Alice and saw her head bowed. "Listening to her talk rubbish."

She snorted when he nudged her with his shoulder.

"I guess I wanna say I love you Pete."

"I love you more." burst from her.

Danny finally managed a smile. He knelt down and lowered his voice. "No I know why you were her friend. Sleep well little bro."

He straightened up. "Let's go Alice." his voice gentle.

They walked from the cemetery towards his car.

**A/N awww bless them, they are unbelievably cute! T****his is the first of two or three parts. depends on if the chapters get really long, so there is more to come on 'The Anniversary.' Hope your enjoying x**


	19. Is it A War?

Danny and Alice sat in his car, he pulled his belt on. "Thanks for doing that up there." he told her. "I don't usually act so…" he trailed off and shrugged. "I'm grateful it wasn't quiet, I might have cracked up if it was. I dislike the quiet, it makes me remember things."

She nodded.

"So now?" he asked.

They still hadn't decided what to do after the crematorium.

"It's up to you." she told him.

He checked his watch, almost three. Still too early to get plastered. "Do you think we should go to my mum's house?" came out hesitantly.

"That's up to you." she replied softly.

"What do you usually do after visiting Peter?"

"Anything really. Depends if I have anything important to do, I always hold an hour or two where I think about the good times, sometimes when you miss someone and it hurts to remeber them you forget how happy they made you. Those memories get bogged down under the ones where you argued, or upset them."

Danny sat, the concentration on his face intense.

"Don't get me wrong Danny, you know if you go to your mums it'll hurt like hell, but I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me."

He looked at her.

"I'm not exactly looking forward to this." she admitted. "You have more memories in that house then I do but I still have them."

"Why put yourself something that is gonna hurt so much though?"

"Coz in the long run it'll make you feel better and help you move on. See Danny I don't want you waking up one day regretting that you never faced the ghosts in your old house. I know about a year or two after you left I thought I was never going to see you again and one of the things that bothered me most was that we never made up. I thought that the last thing we ever shared was angry words. It wasn't nice."

He knew what she was saying made sense, still he was weary. He was the one who supported her, not the other way around. And if they went to the house he'd need help, his dad always said that Trevanion men didn't fall apart, they didn't need support. They stood tall and strong. He had already practically fell apart in front of her at his brothers grave. He closed his eyes.

Alice saw the conflict within him and decided to make the decision for him. "Let me drive."

He paled. "We aren't going to mums?" his voice slightly panicked.

"No, just somewhere to help you unwind."

He had an idea where she was taking him, "Alice don't take this the wrong way but I'm abit too manly to be going to a spa." his voice incredulous.

"Spa? Me? Are you for real? Trust me this is about as far away a spa you can get!"

"Where then?"

She moved him out of the drivers side, climbed in and started the car. It roared to life, she merely looked at him and grinned.

(X)

Throughout the drive to the destination Alice had in mind, Danny pumped her for answers to where they were going and what they'd be doing when they got there. They finally pulled into a sports centre.

"Alice?" he asked.

She climbed from the car and motioned him to follow.

He did, as soon as he closed the door she raised his keys above his head and pressed the button to lock the car, as she carried on walking to the doors. He jogged and caught up. "Ok so why we here?"

"I'm gonna take your mind off the stuff stressing you."

"How?"

"Strenuous activity, there are other ways." she grinned at him wickedly. "But your not that lucky." the door whooshed open, Danny and Alice walked through them and approached a desk.

"Hey Alex."

"Alice!" a man behind the desk declared, "Long time no see."

"Not long enough, your still as ugly as ever!" she joked.

"Yeah well I'm still better looking than you!"

She laughed. "No but I have been busy starting my new job, I have missed you, honestly." she put her hand over her heart.

Danny was staring at her. This was a side of Alice he'd never seen. Her smile was quick and genuine, her body language open and welcoming. Could this be the person she used to replace him? He felt a surge of jealousy, suddenly he didn't like this Alex very much!

"So Alice if you want your usual just come back here with me." wiggled his eyebrows.

"As much as the offer is tempting, I have my friend with me." she saw Alex's face change. "And I doubt he'd want to take part! But yes, I want my usual, for two." cocked her head towards Danny and winked.

"Can he handle it? You almost killed me!" Alex's face serious.

"I think so." she replied solemnly.

"Handle what?" Danny asked.

Alex motioned Danny closer. "Watch out for her elbows!" Alex warned. "She'll cripple you. She isn't choosy….ribs….nose…you know." and flicked his eyes down.

Danny felt himself jerk.

"Men are so soft!" she muttered.

"She'll pull your legs if she's on the floor, or you might be, she's merciless."

"I do actually…pull legs." she giggled.

"And she isn't above cheating either!" Alex finished.

"Thank you." Alice laughed.

Danny's eyes were wide and he took a step back. "Is this like some sort of wrestling match or war?"

Alex and Alice looked at each other.

"Kind of." Alex agreed.

"There will be losers, and me." she said cockily. "And since I am paying for the pleasure of wiping the floor with you the least you can do is buy me a drink, cherry powerade. Get one for you too, you'll need it!"

"Where?"

"Around the corner, oh and Danny don't get lost."

Danny left and Alice shared a laugh with Alex.

"He's cute." Alex murmured.

"Sorry he's a little too straight for you."

"You said his name was Danny, is he the one you told me about, the one who broke your heart."

She exhaled, "I told you that when I was drunk, I didn't expect you to remember."

"How could I not? It was the one time you told me something about you privately without me prying out of you with a crowbar."

She shrugged. "Shame he's straight though, go easy on him yeah?"

"No." she then laughed, paid and headed in Danny's direction.

(X)

Danny had got the drink Alice requested then looked around. Saw Alice stood at the end of a hallway bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Are you ready for some heavy duty exercise?" she asked.

"I dunno." he admitted.

"Doesn't matter." she laughed. "I should warn you there may be blood, definitely sweat and quite possibly tears!"

"C'mon Alice…" he moaned.

"Wait here." she skipped down the corridor after he reached her. "Oh and don't go in yet!" then she walked inside a door.

He stood wondering what she had planned and contemplating whether he had enough time to escape to his car before she came back when he heard her call for him.

He opened the doors hesitantly and saw her stood there a basketball in one hand.

He smiled and shook his head. "This is it? Basketball. You two really had me going."

"Hey this is worse than fighting!" she assured. Then skipped around. She was barefoot and was bouncing the ball as she went. "I'm good too." she ran to the quarter line spun quickly and jumped to take the shot. The ball sailed through the air and in the basket effortlessly. "Question is Danny, are you man enough?"

He looked down at his jeans and trainers, he really wasn't dressed for this.

She jogged and picked up the ball, spun it on her finger. "I bet twenty quid I win." knowing years ago he never backed down from a bet.

She saw his face change and knew she'd won.

"You're on!" they shook hands. "May the best man win."

"I intend to." she replied nonchalantly, then tossed the ball to him. "I'll be kind and let you start, you're gonna need all the help you can get!"

(X)

Thirty minutes later and she led three baskets to two. Danny was red faced and sweating stood opposite Alice who too was breathing hard. They were at the halfway like and she bounced the ball, her eyes alight and her smile cocky. She was right, she was good.

"C'mon then Danny." bounced the ball to punctuate the statement. Wiggled her eyebrows. "Come get the ball from little old me."

He couldn't get enough of this, her arrogance, her grin, her eyes she was physically breathtaking!

"Concentrate Danny, I'm winning." she reminded as she noticed his mind wander.

He centred himself and lunged for the ball. Just as he moved she flicked her hand and the ball flew under his arms and behind him. She ducked and followed it. "Bye!" caught it and ran quick as lightning to the basket, downed another one. "And the crowd goes wild." she punched the air. "One more and that twenty is mine." picked up her powerade and drank deeply.

He looked at the coke he bought himself and decided against it. If he drank any of that he was like to fizz up.

She tossed him her powerade.

"Ewww Alice cooties." he put on an American accent.

"Awww you should talk like that more often it's cute! Talk more American to me!"

He opened the drink and drank quickly. "Erm no, I am English and proud of it!"

She snorted. Gathered the ball and tossed it to him as he threw her drink to the edge of the court.

"May as well hand over your money now Trevanion, I don't intend to lose!"

"It's not over yet Collins!" he warned. And approached the hallway line. She stood opposite him. After jogging around for five minutes he managed to get passed her and sink a basket. Then after that when she had the ball he managed to block her attempt to get passed him and even collected the ball. She tried to do her fancy flick again he was prepared for it this time and intercepted the ball. He was running to the basketquickly, conmpletely in the moment, he was about to sink the ball and win when she shoulder barged him. His throw missed and it rolled across the floor, they chased it.

"CHEATER!" he declared.

"Winner!" she corrected panting chasing the ball. He was about to scoop it up when she kicked her leg towards the ball and connected, it ended up flying to the other end of the hall.

He growled and found another burst of speed. She kept up with him and was about to grab the ball when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Ended up with the ball and ran to the basket as fast as he could and sank it. "YES! Equal points now."

She leant against a wooden partition breathing hard. "You want to play dirty Daniel Trevanion so be it!"

"I'm gonna win!" he crowed.

"No, coz if you do the wrath of Alice Collins comes down on you!"

"Let's make this interesting. If you win I'll agree to come to my mums."

She considered. "And if you win?"

"I'll do all your hoursework for a month."

"Deal." she nodded. "And since we're drawn…." there was a kid on the next court stood watching. "Hey kid throw this ball for us will you?"

The boy came over and picked up the ball. "You two ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Alice answered.

"Let's go." Danny agreed.

The kid turned his back, bent his knees then threw the ball high and long. Danny and Alice spun and ran in the direction it was going to land. Although Alice got there first arms raised high Danny was the one who caught the ball as he was taller.

"AHA!" he crowed.

Alice shadowed him. "You'll never get passed me!" he moved left swiftly and she moved with him, as he dodged right she followed not giving an inch. She tried deft lunges, he managed to keep possession of the ball, he had to move soon though, she was better than him and they both knew it. He looked around and grinned. Oh she was gonna be pissed! He bounced the ball down, it sailed between her legs and he ran by her.

She stood there open mouthed.

"Amateur mistake!" Danny called as he began to race to the basket.

Alice saw him rapidly approaching the end of the hall, he was gonna sink that ball and win! She could do only one thing!

While he was singing he was going to win she was sprinting towards him top speed. As soon as she was practically on top of him she jumped on his back, wrapped her legs around his waist tightly.

"WHAT!" he gasped. "HEY!" but he was still running.

"Stop running!" she laughed. "I won't let you win!" then she covered his eyes with her hand.

With his vision covered he tripped over the ball and he stumbled, he regained his equilibrium but was running in a different direction then before.

"Stop running!" she yelped.

"Get your hand off my eyes, I can't..."

They hit the barrier, flipped over in and tumbled in between the netball net. She landed on her back, he half sprawled over her. As soon as they hit the floor they were laughing hysterically.

Suddenly the curtain moved and five kids were looking down at them dubiously.

Danny glanced at Alice who lay in a heap. "We have an audience."

Alice looked up at them and waved. "Hey kids."

They shook their heads and carried on with their game of football. Danny and Alice managed to climb, or fall back over the barrier and rested on the floor side by side.

"They had a door thingy." he pointed door.

"Thats quicker." she panted.

They looked at each other and began to laugh again.

"You win." she caved between burst of giggles.

"You bet I do!"

She sat up leaning on her elbow. "Erm no, this is where you graciously offer me one more chance and I beat your ass!"

He sat up straight. "Sod that! I'm knackered!"

She flopped back down breathing heavily.

He stood up, jogged over and picked up the ball. "C'mon Collins."

"Tired." she moaned. "A good friend would carry me."

He opened his mouth.

"Any replies about my weight and I swear…." she began.

"I was about to say jump on my back….again."

"Really?"

He nodded and she beamed. When she stood up he tossed her the ball and turned and bent his knees. "Be kind." he joked.

She did a little run and hopped onto his back, he carried her through the sports centre. As they walked passed reception Alex popped his head to look, his jaw dropped and he actually came to see it in person. Alex stood open mouthed.

"Shut up Alex!" she warned.

"Oh my god!" he gasped. "You did it?"

Danny grinned cockily.

"Both of you shut up!"

Danny hadn't said a word.

"So you not only survived you won. Respect man!"

Alice threw the ball at Alex, he moved out the way and it rolled down the corridor.

"I nearly didn't, she's vicious." Danny laughed.

"Danny carry me to my car, I need rest!" Alice moaned "And Alex go curl up somewhere." she made a face.

"I better go collect the ball." he said.

"See you Alex." Alice told him with a smile, her head rested on Danny's shoulder.

They headed for the exit. "Call me!" he called after them.

Alice buried her face in Danny's shoulder and began to laugh. He felt the vibrations and felt a smile come to him. As they reached the car he put her down.

"What was so funny?" he asked as he opened his car.

"You think he was talking to me when he asked to call."

Danny frowned as he approached the drivers side. "Wasn't he?"

"No, I'm a little too feminine for him." and she climbed in the car

"Oh…"

Alice made a so on gesture with her hand.

"Ohhhh!" realisation dawned.

"I told him you were free tomorrow."

"Really?" he squeaked and froze half in half out of the car.

"No." and she hit his arm gently. "Let's go home and shower, next time I'm bringing a change of clothes! I never lose!" she grumbled playfully. Watched him pull his seatbelt on.

"Next time I know you cheat." and he started the car.

(X)

They reached her house in no time.

"Basketball was fun." and it had achieved the impossible for an hour he'd forgot what this day was. He'd smiled and laughed. It had been a normal day.

She nodded. "It was."

He was feeling good after the game and had been thinking about something on the way over. She was climbing out of the car so this was his last chance! "Hey Alice."

She looked back and sat down. "Yeah?"

"I was thinking, would you mind coming to my mums with me?"

She gave him a half smile which sent his brain haywire. "Of course not."

"Meet you here in an hour then?" he didn't know what he was saying, he was on autopilot.

"I'll be waiting."

**A/N awww danice are the cutest :) they are so funny. Next chapter tho his mums house :/ Hope they r both ok! x**


	20. Care

Danny was true to his word and arrived back at Alice's at dot on five thirty. She was waiting at her door in a white t-shirt and blue jeans, a jumper slung across her arm. He beeped and she walked towards him. He blue jeans and a t-shirt, his hair was still damp and slightly curling. She climbed in his car and tossed her jumper in the back. "You sure about this Danny?"

He drove along without answering.

"If you're not sure about this then you don't have to do it, honestly I won't think any less of you."

"I know I don't have to." he exhaled. "If I don't do it now I never will. Peter deserves me to be able to remember him and so do I. I just hope this makes me feel better."

All too soon the car pulled to a stop and they climbed out. Alice felt nauseous suddenly. They approached the house side by side without saying a word. She rubbed her hands on her legs feeling very much like she wanted to run away…..and never look back….but he was here and facing this so she could too! Danny placed his key in the lock and turned it, the door creaked open without warning and her eyes widened. She felt like she was about to walk in a haunted house, like a horror movie when the extra female character was about to die, you were screaming at the TV telling her to not go in the house but stupidly she did! She looked at Danny who was walking in, she followed and instantly her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of stale air, dust began flying as they walked across the floor.

"The old place needs aired." he said, no emotion in his tone. "Carpets need pulled up too." Alice watched him as he walked into the living room, she followed and found the room empty, Danny simply stood staring at a vacant spot for the longest time.

"Peter used to sit cross legged right in front of the TV." he walked and stood on the spot and looked down, she saw a ghost of a smile pass across his face.

"I remember you used to get angry coz his head blocked the screen, you'd try to move him and end up fighting." she told him pushing her hands in her pockets.

He looked back and smiled, remembering the time she jumped on him, and the three of them rolled around the floor.

"I bet I know what you're thinking about." she murmured. "See you used to win when I helped."

He approached her. "Peter told you to sit on me, Alice you were as light as a feather. Now if he sat on me, different story!"

She made a face. "You kept that quiet."

"Coz I didn't want him sitting on me, he'd have squashed me, the little fatty!" he listen intently as he almost heard Peter's sarky reply in the walls. All went quiet once again and he checked the windows, and the hinges on the door just for something to do.

They moved on into the kitchen, he placed his hand on the breakfast island in the spot Peter used to sit.

"He could never sit still could he?" Alice asked looking at the scratched lino on the floor from his chair.

"He'd run around the kitchen, mouth full of food. Mum would get really mad, dad would laugh. Peter adored dad. I think coz deep down he and dad were alike. Me? I was serious like mum, but dad and Peter were like two peas in a pod. When dad had time off they'd play and have adventures and I always felt like I was on the sidelines. After Peter died dad stopped playing, I've never had that type of relationship with him." his voice not sad, just resigned.

She went to him and patted his arm. "Maybe your dad doesn't know how to reach you. Maybe you and your dad are more alike than you think."

"I'm not the son he wants Alice. He wanted a carbon copy, where I look like him that is where the resemblance stops. Personality wise I'm more mum and he knows it."

"I don't think you're your mum or dad, I just think you're you and I think they should love you for that reason!"

He touched her cheek softly, "Thanks."

She blushed and cleared her throat.

As they entered the dining room his gaze was drawn to the height wall. He walked over and knelt down. Checked Peters height on his eleventh birthday, a few weeks before he was taken from them.

"One of the things that really bugged him was how short he was." Alice told Danny.

"I know." he smiled.

"You know once he asked me to grab his feet and our friend Deanna to grab his hands and to pull so he's be taller."

He looked at her making a crazy face. "Really?"

"We did it too!" she laughed.

"Did it work?"

"Peter was adamant he'd grown." she made a tiny space. "About that much."

He touched the line one final time and stood up. Arrived back at the stairs. She twined her fingers with his at the foot of the stairs. They looked up them pensively.

"You know mum locked up his room the day after it happened. It literally hasn't been touched."

Alice looked at him open-mouthed. "No way!"

He nodded. "I don't think she packed his stuff when we left. There wasn't anything of his in the new house!"

Alice looked at the stairs then him again wearily. That was creepy! The room would look the same as the last time she saw it. Like it was frozen in time! I mean that was just weird!

"I know." he said reading her mind.

She clutched his hand tighter. "We're in this together yeah?"

"Always."

She stiffened her spine. "C'mon!" she led the way, Danny following hands still combined to make one. They arrived on the landing and there were four doors all closed. One held a wooden sign proclaiming this as Danny's room, a square of paint brighter than the others.

"I had a bit of paper there telling Peter not to go in, mum took it down one day when I was out. At one point she couldn't even see his name without either crying or going quiet. When I was younger I thought she was crazy." he didn't like to admit that. "She'd have these moods, or just sit there staring into space, nothing could reach her at those times." he shook his head.

When he finished speaking they both lifted their head to look at the sign on another door. That sign proclaimed the room as Peters. That one Danny had put back up after his mum took it down, they had argued fiercely and Danny had said that the room was still Peters even though he was gone. His dad had spoke to his mum and there the sign stayed. "You know Alice I haven't even looked in that room for thirteen years!" he swallowed. "To be honest I'm half expecting to find him sat on the bed!"

"You mean jumping on it." she corrected.

"Do you find that weird Alice?" he whispered ignoring her comment.

"Let's look in your room, I always loved your room as a kid. It was so grown up to me with posters and stuff and these toys which were complicated. I only ever went in there a handful of times with Peter when he wanted to pilfer something, then with you when your mum was out. Tut tut, sneaking a girl in your room when your mum was out!"

"I didn't get lucky did I?"

"Maybe you didn't ask."

He wiggled his eyebrows.

He turned the handle on his door, the door creaked loudly as it opened. She had the eeriest feeling she was in a horror film and grabbed his hand tightly from behind. "If a madman with an axe jumps out your on your own!" she whispered in his ear.

"You're so brave!" he said sarcastically.

"I'm alive, I plan to keep it that way!"

She heard his laughter echo around the room, it stood sadly, all his possessions having been shipped to America long ago. "I loved this room." he admitted looking around. "It was the one place I had that was mine. He saw pokemon cards on the floor and a lacoste show box in the corner.

He frowned went to it and knelt down, pushed the dust from the top. This was his Peter box, it had been extended to Alice too when they fell out. He motioned her over.

She acquiesced to his request and went down on her haunches. He opened the lid. There was a mismatch of items. He picked up a faded bit of paper. "Receipt from your locket." A funny shaped stone followed. "Peter gave me this one day after the beach, it fascinated him. He swore it was magical. There was a button and a note to a girl he liked, a picture of him and Alice taken long ago. Other things too, he explained the story behind each one.

"I thought I'd took this. Could have sworn I did! I was gutted when I thought it got lost in transit. I made sure I had this coz it was my reminders of the two of you. I felt alone for a long time as I had nothing of you and Peter with me."

"You had you're memories." she told him. "And my heart, remember I thought I loved you."

"Wish I'd known that then, it might have made the stuff I was told harder to believe. At first I didn't…."

"No one was there to tell you any different, your mum was persuasive. I get it, it's the past now, forgotten." she promised.

He could tell by her face that she meant what she said, she genuinely didn't care about it anymore.

"Dad was angry, looking back I remember him and mum arguing. He said it was wrong of her to try and turn me against someone Peter loved. I thought he meant himself you know? He and mum used to argue about how many hours he worked and if he'd been there that day like Peter had asked, then he'd woulnd't have went in the caves and he'd still be here."

He shut the lid and stood up stretching his muscles.

"It's fine Danny really." she smiled at him, blue eyes alight with feeling. He was reminded of their chaste kiss this morning, if filled his head, her scent filled his sense and the only thought he could muster at this moment was that he wanted to know she tasted as sweet as she looked. His head began to imperceptibly, Alice was locked in the magnetic pull of his eyes….until a figure appeared at the door holding a heavy object, he was all shadows and her stomach dropped.

Alice screamed. "AXE!" and ran behind Danny.

Danny spun at her fright and jumped as he too spotted the figure, he took an instinctive step back.

The man stepped in from the shadows.

Alice exhaled in relief, her heart pounding.

"Jesus Jack!" Danny declared hand on his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw movement in here, I thought squatters might have got in!"

As usual the man had brilliant timing! "No squatters, and why the crowbar? You do realise you just scared ten years off Alice's life! She mentioned an axe murderer getting in earlier!"

"I wasn't coming in here unprotected, those squatters are hard man! Plus if there was more than one I might have needed it." Jack looked around. "This your old room?"

Danny nodded.

"Our house has the same layout as yours."

"Jack?" Kelly called.

"It's fine, it's Danny and Alice."

Kelly hit his arm playfully when she appeared. "Told you it wasn't squatters!"

He smiled at her. "This is Danny's old room." he told her.

"Our nursery." Kelly mentioned.

"Nursery?" Danny asked smiling.

Jack nodded proudly.

Danny shook his hand. "Congratulations."

"Told you she was gorgeous on that holiday." Jack laughed.

"Too much info mate." Danny looked at Alice and Kelly deep in conversation about how Kelly was feeling, and whether they wanted a girl or a boy and shopping.

"You should tell her." Jack whispered.

"What?"

"That you want to have her babies."

Danny made a confused face. "What?"

"You know what I mean, it's written all over your face when you look at her, hers too when she looks at you. Don't know if you know it but you love her mate."

"It's complicated Jack."

"Life is complicated. Grab her while you can, someone as good looking as he won't be single forever. Me and Kelly want you and Alice to be godparents."

"Look mate I'd be proud as hell but…" he lowered his voice. "My mum needs me to go back to America."

"What?" Jack declared.

Kelly looked over. "Jack?"

"I'm ok hun, Danny just told me how much a baby costs."

She smiled and patted her stomach. Danny saw Alice's eyes followed the gesture. A shadow passed across her face before she masked it.

"Danny you have to stay, when you and Alice get together we'll have a free babysitter on tap!"

Danny smiled.

"Are you going?" Jack asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know, all I do know is that the thought of leaving Alice is making me depressed. Anyway, congrats on your baby news, and the engagement, I'm chuffed to bits for you."

"I have no idea how I got this lucky." Jack admitted. "It still hasn't sunk in yet."

Danny patted his arm.

Jack motioned his head toward Alice. "Tell her, if she doesn't feel the same then it makes no difference, your off to America, and if she does you have a reason to stay."

He wasn't that scared if she did or didn't feel the same, ok so he was a little, he was more worried about freaking her out and losing her altogether, they were slowly getting closer.

"C'mon Kelly, we'll leave Danny and Alice alone in his bedroom…..ohhhhhh!" Jack said loudly and winked.

"Grow up Jack." Danny muttered. "Lets hope your kid takes after it's mother!"

Jack took Kelly's hand and left Danny and Alice alone. They stood quietly, he picked up his box and they left the room. He closed the door and a click echoed through the landing.

The whole time Alice's head was running in circles. About two seconds after hearing that Kelly was pregnant it hit Alice that she might never have children. Never carry the baby of the man she loved. Being alone meant no kids. In her minds eye she could see little ones running around, laughing and happy. All of them seemed to resemble Danny…..whoa!

"You ok?" he asked as he saw her suddenly go pale, and her eyes widen.

She nodded. Well as well as she could be after realising that maybe she loved him, and that maybe she hadn't stopped, it had simply matured recently. Oh Jesus this wasn't supposed to happen! She couldn't have fell in love…..could she?

"You sure Alice?" he leant down and looked at her. "Your eyes look glazed." he touched her cheek. "And your hot too."

She felt herself instinctively swaying towards his touch and stopped herself. Stiffened. "C'mon Peters room…" she spun and was face to face with his door. She squeaked in alarm. "Has that room always been so close?"

He didn't say a word, just put his hand on the handle and pushed it open. They both steeled themselves for a deluge of memories and pain…..but it didn't come. The room looked normal. They walked in and saw light blue covers lain messily over a bed. The curtains now old and faded, characters from a long ago TV program. He had meccano on the floor, a half built model surrounded by tools, nuts and bolts. Danny walked over and picked it up. Blue the dust from it. "I forgot for his age he was good at assembling things. Mum went mad coz he took the TV remote to pieces." he smiled.

Alice was looking at an Xbox game box near to his TV.

"He used to play on this all the time, even when I came over. I used to argue with him to get off." the insults used to fly.

Danny looked around and saw a pile of dirty washing in the corner of the room, he opened the wardrobe and saw all his clothes hanging there. Old and faded but there. He closed the door and spotted an old book of his on the bedside table. A book mark telling Danny where Peter got up to.

"This this is where you went." he whispered to it. "He looked at Alice, "This disappeared, I couldn't find it anywhere." he spun around taking in the room. "I should have done this years ago, there is so much in here I forgot. It feels good remembering stuff that were locked in the back of my mind."

Alice was stood holding a clay model in her hands. Her chest was shuddering. Memories bombarding her.

"Alice what's that?"

"The last day of term at school we did clay work with the spare supplies. Every one was making pots or vases. Not Peter, we had to be bigger, better than everyone else. Especially since we were no longer little primary school kids anymore. We were off to secondary school. He wanted to build the roman coliseum or some building but we didn't have enough clay so we thought, easy park." she looked at it remembering little hands putting things in the right place." tears filled her eyes so they shimmered. "I remember making this Danny." tears released and slid down her cheeks. "We were so happy that day, we'd had our leavers mass wishing us luck, we were growing up, moving on to better things. We agreed that I would make the model of him, and he would make me. By doing this we always promised to be friends, coz we'd always have those two clay people." she saw the two figures sat on what used to be grass. She touched the one he made gently. "That was one of the last times I felt happy. Properly you know? Not having to fake it, or feeling like someone was missing. It was the last time I didn't feel alone!" the last sentance a whisper, torn from her soul.

He took the model from her and placed it on the bed. He pulled her closed an held her tight. Put his hand around her head. "I keep telling you Alice, you're not alone." he murmured. "I'm not going to disappear."

"You're going back to America though and where will that leave me? I….I need you!" he knew the decleration was hard for her and felt emotion fill him.

"Who do you think is keeping me here?" he whispered. "Maxwell hired you as a replacement for me." he told her. "I was supposed to be gone by now. He was holding my job for me but he wanted someone as good as me. That's why you were paired with me." he touched her cheek. "I couldn't leave Alice you…." he faltered.

Alice wanted to tell him to stay. To tell him she was starting to fall for him. The words didn't come.

"I told my mum I was spending time with someone. I was staying to see if things could go anywhere between us. US!" he stressed. He caressed her face looking in her eyes. "Alice I feel….I really care about you. More than that and I can't go on any longer without saying this."

She looked at him, she was terrified. I do too…" she replied. "I ….care. I don't….I need…" old habits were hard to break. "Stay." that was the single word she could manage.

He nodded. "I doubted whether we'd ever talk again, I didn't think we'd ever be this close. But I feel like I did when we were young." except this was far bigger. He forgot where they were and lowered his head and captured his lips with his own. He kissed her so slowly, Alice held on a full participant in this kiss. So this was what it was like to kiss someone you loved. It felt different, it felt intense, her heart almost beating out of chest it was berating so hard. She felt him withdrawing and she remembered where they were.

"Oh!" she backed from the room Danny followed her and as soon as the door was closed and pulled her close once again and kissed her heatedly. Nothing slow about this one she twined her arms around his neck and soon found herself pressed against a wall, pressed against him! Danny tore himself away and swore. "Sorry I shouldn't have done that!" ran his hands through his hair.

"We'd better go." she squeaked, feeling weak and shaky. She had a memory of kissing him in the garden long ago but it didn't even come close to that! She felt hot and cold at the same time.

They walked from the house out of the front door and towards the car, neither one said a word.

"Danny…"

"Alice…" they started at the same time looking at the other sheepishly.

"Go on." he said.

She climbed in the car and he did too. "I don't want to put a label on us, if we do it'll fail. It's got me spooked enough that I have strong feelings. I'm just not there yet, can we still be us? Not you know."

"Ok." he agreed. Liked how she said yet, Maybe one day she would be ready. "I hadn't planned on being anyone else." he started the car. "Now I am going to get some alcohol and do the final part of today. Getting drunk."

"I'll join you."

He frowned. "But you don't drink."

"Sometimes I do." and they headed for s supermarket.

**A/N the final part of the anniversary chapter...alot happened here, they both admitted they cared...care and they were both a little enotional, combinethat with alcohol should make the enxt chapter interesting. Kepp reading!**

**quite happy i have this, my other stories are compeltely fluffless!**


	21. Am I Home?

Danny and Alice bought an obscene amount of alcohol and sat it on his coffee table. There was lager, cider, whisky and Danny had insisted on buying her Malibu and Taboo. She tried to stop him telling him she didn't even drink the stuff anymore but he wouldn't hear it. They were now sat on the sofa looking at the drinks.

"That is a tall order for just two people." he told her.

She agreed. "We can do it, or pass out trying!"

"I hear my liver groaning as we speak!"

She nodded smiling.

He went to kitchen to collect two glasses while she turned the hi-fi down low. Just some background noise for if it got hard for either of them. Danny meanwhile had poured two shots of whisky and handed one glass to her. She sat and looked at the amber liquid. They raised their glasses together.

"To Peter." he said. "Thirteen years feels like thirteen minutes."

She seconded and they downed the drinks. She shook her head and exhaled.

He smirked at her. "Lightweight!"

"Can I remind you that I drink what? Once a decade?" she joked.

"No excuse for not being able to handle your drink!" and handed her a bottle of lager.

She pushed it away. "Ewww, yeast remember."

"Sorry." and she had some cider.

They were soon chatting about Peter, reminiscing as they shared their happiest memories. Alice spoke about being his friend, the bike rides and building of dens in the back yard. Danny talked about being his brother, how he used to annoy him just for a laugh to see how he could push him before he threatened bodily hard.. The alcohol was slowly being consumed, they were on their way to being slightly drunk.

"He loved the trees in your back yard." Alice said smiling. "He showed me the quickest way to get up them, you know in case you chased us one day."

He nodded.

"Like that last time in the garden, there was no way you were getting up there until I fell out." she thought for a second. "There has something that I've always wanted to know, that day in the garden, after me and Peter dropped the water bombs, would you have hit me?"

He frowned. "Huh?"

"Well you said you were gonna beat Peter up, I fell and you said that didn't matter, you could do it to him or me, would you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't you know me at all?"

"I know you wouldn't do it now, but then? Especially after losing your girlfriend I dunno, you were pretty mad."

He shook his head. "I don't hit girls, then or now."

She nodded, knowing that deep down he wouldn't have hurt her. "That's how I always remember Peter you know." she admitted. "Sticking up for me with you, laughing and joking, planning a trick." she smiled fondly. "That last time in the garden is my favourite, even though its kinda sad…" she trailed off.

Darkness began to descend around Danny as he remembered that time, his words…..his actions…..

Alice meanwhile was making herself comfortable, she sat back on the sofa, kicked her shoes off and placed her feet under her legs, her head rested on the back. "That was his idea you know. It was so hot that day, that's what I remember most, being so hot feeling like I was on fire. I had been hopping around in the tree trying to find some shade, I finally found some and spotted you, I declared a freak alert, which was our affectionate nickname for you. Then he slid down the tree declaring he had this perfect idea. Classic Peter!"

The words he spat at his brother reverberated around his head and he took a long drink from his bottle.

"He was always full of fun." she had her eyes closed lost in memories, completely oblivious to Danny's discomfort. "Usually I think that on his birthday he'd be in town blagging birthday kisses from the girls, wonder if he would have got them." she mused. "Personally and I'm not just saying this I find you cuter." she looked at him and gave him a half smile. "Honestly."

"Mum was positive that you and he would end up together one day, inevitable she said. This was long before all the cave stuff. She said you can't be that close and not develop feelings."

"Really? I never saw him like that." she had went and developed feelings for his older brother instead, now that was what you could call inevitable! "I don't know if I would have ever seen him like that to be honest. He was a friend, a good one. I suppose when we gotten older we may have messed around, but to fall for him?" that was to weird to contemplate especially given her feelings for Danny! She took a drink thinking. "Guess now we'll never know."

"He told me you were pretty once." Danny told her.

She sat up eyes wide. "What?"

He nodded. "You had a dress on for a Christmas party, mum had the picture and he saw it, said that with that pink dress and your hair up made your eyes shine and you looked pretty."

"Really?" she laughed. "Wow." she rested back. "He worshipped you, you know."

Danny raised eyebrows.

"Honestly, it was the reason he bugged you, so you'd notice him. He looked up to you. You were so brilliant to him, you could fix his bike and told him stuff about stars and the ocean. You were strong, not scared of anyone or anything ."

Alice saw his face crumple as her declaration came to its end. He swallowed thickly, opened the bottle of whiskey and drank from the bottle deeply, he made a face as it burned on the way down. He was staring at the floor, his chest visible with each inhale.

"Danny?" she whispered. He was always so controlled, what could make him react like this?

"Do you remember the last thing I said to my brother Alice?" his foot tapping a rapid tempo on the floor.

She sat up. "I think so."

"So now you know why I despise myself!" took another pull of whiskey, his stomach recoiled and he covered his mouth as acid rose.

She took the bottle then put her hand on his arm. "Danny."

"I said I hated him!" his voice distraught. "The last thing I ever said to him! A few hours later he died! My little brother died thinking I hated him!" he lost all control stood up, lifted the coffee table and pushed it forcefully across the room. Glass flew everywhere, shattering with a scream as it exploded on the floor.

"No Danny." she stood up.

He paced his head in his hands, clearly agitated she wasn't scared though, he'd never hurt her. "If only I'd agreed to build those stupid sand castles with him! He'd have never went in those caves, he'd have stayed away. Then I had to choose Alice, I had to CHOOSE you or him! Who do I dig out first? My brother or his friend. You were so small, I mean so was he but you were tiny so I thought you needed help more. Maybe if I had picked him they'd have found a way to save him." he closed his eyes tightly and fisted his hands in his hair.

"Oh Danny." she sighed, he'd obviously kept all this stuff bottled up too long. She went to him and put his face in her hands. "Look at me." she told him.

He couldn't.

"Danny." he tone hypnotising. "Listen. Those castles would have kept him busy for five minutes, he'd have been off to the caves first chance he got. Your dad took him all the time. The castles were more tradition more than anything else."

He still didn't look at her, almost trying to lock her words out, like he no matter what she said he'd have no absolution.

"Danny do you remember the words you said to Peter in the cave?" she asked.

"I didn't talk to him the cave, he was under mud!"

"You did I was there I heard you, do you remember?"

He shook his head.

"Think." She coaxed.

His eyes were closed, and she knew he wasn't trying.

"You told him you loved him." she whispered.

"No…." turned his face further away.

This time she made him look at her. "I heard you Danny." rubbed his moist cheeks with her thumbs erasing the wetness, his tears followed creating more. "You had already lifted me out, I was on top waiting for Peter. You were trying to get him to me, he was on your shoulders. You said you loved him and told him to take care of your mum and dad remember?" she looked at him intensely. "Remember?" she repeated almost begging him to regain the memory.

Danny flashed back, aching shoulders, chest burning with exertion. "I love you Pete….." he groaned. He was back to the present in seconds. "He was already de….."

"It doesn't matter!" her voice fierce. She rested his forehead on her and lowered her voice. "It doesn't matter because for that second, that single moment in time you were there. He needed you and you got him out. Two brothers alone and you did it! You loved him Danny and he knew, trust me he knew!"

As Alice's final words sank in all the pain and guilt he'd held onto all these years started to melt away, it was like lancing a wound. His soul was beginning to feel lighter.

"He knew how much you cared, told me how much in the cave as we went in. He said that you'd be searching the beach worried about him coz you knew he was the best brother ever, granted he was gloating that you be even more scared when you couldn't find him but the sentiment was the same."

He buried is face in her neck and closed his eyes tightly.

"He knew you would do anything for him." she then wrapped her arms around him and held him, they stayed locked together for an age while she helped him to heal. After they both shed a few more tears they were mentally exhausted.

He touched her cheek as she pulled away, his face full of feeling. On it was an emotion she had never had directed at her before from anyone. It hit her where she had seen it, he wore the same look Jack did when he gazed at Kelly…..uh oh! "I'd better be getting home." the look on his face unnerved her.

He held her hand. "Stay with me tonight, no funny stuff, just be with me." caressed her face and kissed her softly.

She nodded. "Ok." she was a push over!

He took her hand and led her into his room. Opened the door to his wardrobe and retrieved a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "We're gonna have to bring you some spare clothes to keep here."

"Mine too." she agreed. "Or you could have my spare room."

"Do you mean that?" he asked slowly looking at her.

She nodded, realising that she wasn't afraid. She wanted to be with him.

"Then I'd love to." went to the bathroom. When he came out he saw her dirty clothes waiting outside the door. He picked them up and took them to his washing machine set the timer to dry them. He winced when he saw the broken glass that littered the floor. Alice had done this big thing for him and she probably didn't even know it. When he returned to his room he found her sat on his bed cross legged using a pocket comb to try and rid her hair of the tangles. She looked so at home sat there, in his clothes, or his t-shirt as the shorts still remained where he lay them.

"Not bothering with the shorts, the t-shirt is already at my knees anyway." she smiled. "I've wore shorter skirts than this!"

He felt something in his chest shift at her shy smile. Oh he was in over his head and he didn't even care! "I think Peter would be glad we're friend, don't you?" she asked.

Danny thought Peter would be jealous at how close they were, how it seemed to grow each day. Peter didn't like to share what was his, and he would have definitely seen Alice as his! "I think so." he agreed, not wanting to freak her out with how possessive Peter would have been. "Nothing was the same at home when we lost him." he sat opposite her on the bed, only the lamp light burning. "Then we moved coz mum kept freaking out. This is the first time in forever that I have felt so settled." he leaned in and kissed her. "I have you to thank." then he lay down after switching the lamp off.

She lay down too suddenly feeling exhaustion wash over her. it was extremely hsrd trying to keep her eyes open. She became aware that Danny was staying on his side, she rolled over and pulled him to her, they were chest to chest, and had their eyes been open they would have been able to look at the other. He smiled when he felt her arms around him.

The room was warm and dark. She was defenceles. Alice felt Danny in her arms and her heart and knew this was where she was supposed to be, the thought didn't scare her. It filled her with contentment she'd never know before. Was she home? This may be the alcohol talking but this felt safe, no matter what he would never hurt her. She had to be home, this is what it felt like. "I would have drowned without you." she murmured drowsily.

He looked at her. "Alice it's ok." and squeezed her hand.

She opened her eyes, dusted with sleep. "No seriously, even if I could dig myself out, I couldn't hold my breath long enough to get out, you gave me some of yours remember?"

"Yeah."

"Peter was right." her eyes drifted closed. "You are amazing." then she sighed.

Danny stayed still looking at her. He didn't feel amazing, right now he felt drunk, upset and stupidly in love with someone he was scared was gonna break his heart. He'd try to be amazing though, for Alice. He'd do anything for her.

**A/N love how the tables turned here and she was the one supporting him, he's not as hard as he likes to pretend he is and tbh neither is she! Aww its obvious how much they need each other! :) x**


	22. All I Have Left Is You

Alice slept soundly, her dream was pleasant. She and Danny were on some courts playing basketball. He was making up the rules as he went and still she was winning. Their laughter echoed all around and they were both happy. Danny left to go buy another drink and she was left alone dribbling the ball around and shooting hoops. A man just slightly taller than Danny walked in, he spotted her, smiled and approached her. She had just sank a basket, the ball rolled to his feet. He picked it up and spun it on his finger smiling.

"Can I have my ball please?" she asked.

He ignored her and studied the ball intently as it spun. She was struck by how much he resembled someone….but who?

"Look me and my boyfriend are playing a game here." she told him, slightly angry that he was ignoring her.

The man palmed the ball and looked at her. "Boyfriend?" he scoffed. "Danny is your boyfriend? I didn't think you had labels." his voice was familiar too….what was up with this!

"How do you know that?" she frowned.

He smiled and looked behind him. Tossed the ball to her. "Have fun." and walked from the courts. Danny appeared.

"Did you se that guy?" she asked.

"What guy?" he grinned. "You already trying to replace me? Not possible, all other men just disappear!" then he kissed her softly.

She didn't respond, simply gave him the ball and went to the doors. When she looked the hallway was empty. "Huh?" she looked back at danny. "But…." she felt a tug on her hand and look back to the hallway. Her breath caught as she saw Peter stood in front of her. The hallway was gone, she was outside surrounded by trees, rain pouring relentlessly.

"See you soon Alice." Peter told her.

Alice's eyes popped open. She wasn't at the basketball court, or wherever else the dream had been she was in bed with Danny. He was sound asleep. She snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. That dream was weird, her subconscious just couldn't let Peter go, ok yeah they weren't nightmares anymore but to be honest that was only slightly better!

She closed her eyes and thought about how she and Danny might act if they hadn't been through that incident with the caves. If they were just two normal people who met at work, decided to go for a few drinks and fell in love. That would be so brilliant! No Peter, no caves. Just the two of them. It hit her then, she had an IOU from Danny, could she put that to use. Just so for one day they could be normal, not broken or scarred just two twenty year olds having fun. She smiled widely and lay beside him figuring out the best way to pitch this. All was quiet and still and she felt so content that she remained this way until he woke an hour later. He opened his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Morning." his voice rough with sleep.

She kissed him, the first time she had instigated one. "Morning handsome."

He closed his eyes stretching. "Someone's in a good mood."

She moved her head closer to his ear. "I thought of a use for that IOU you owe me."

He turned his head and looked at her. "Mmmmm, well well well naughty Alice."

She laughed. "Not that! Like I'd have to pay." she muttered at the end.

He tutted playfully. "Don't know what you're missing." he yawned.

"Look about my idea, hear me out ok?"

He nodded sleepily.

"Hey, you awake?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm." and looked at her intently.

"Ok, for one day I want us to be a couple….with labels." she added. "I want to pretend that the stuff with Peter didn't happen. I'm not emotionally stunted…."

"You're not…"

She raised an eyebrow. And he quieted.

"I want to pretend that you and me get along and never argue." she inhaled deeply. "I want to pretend that we're in love."

"Ok." he replied and lay back down.

"Just ok?" she really didn't think he'd be fine with it! She thought he'd freak out, she nearly was and it was her idea!

He propped himself up on an elbow. "It's a big ask for one IOU but yeah, I can do that." ran his finger down her forehead, tracing her eye then cheek. "Now sweetheart let me treat you to breakfast in bed…..since it's been a year since you finally realised that you loved me all along and couldn't live without me." he smiled cockily.

She frowned then realised. "Swap me with you and that comment will be about right." she drawled lazily.

"I'd better be getting up anyway, if I know you." he kissed her quickly. "And I do if I don't you'll have me here all day, you know as I'm irresistible." wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed as he rose from the bed. Walked to the door, had second thoughts returned to her, kissed her thoroughly then left.

She lay back down on the bed, only one thought in her mind. Today was going to go really well….or horribly, drastically wrong. God she hoped it was the first one!

Danny soon returned with a tray, a plate of bacon eggs and toast piled high, with a pitcher orange juice with two glasses. He set it down and sat opposite her. They soon ate from the same plate, Danny trying to feed her bites every so often. "Danny!" she laughed when he tried to put a slice of toast in her mouth.

"Hey I'm just trying to gag you, I know your heading for that last piece of bacon, and it's mine!" he cackled.

She made a face and removed the toast. "You can have it, don't worry I still love you." smiled and pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry I'm full."

"AHA!" he laughed picked it up and it disappeared in seconds.

She looked at him worriedly. "Don't give a girl a chance to change her mind!"

He shook his head. "Keep that in mind when it comes to kids too!"

Wow he was taking this seriously, and already she didn't know whether to kiss him or strangle him, it was hard to decide especially with him looking so adorable. A thought struck her. "I'm going to have to go to mine to change."

"I'll just get ready then take you, I thought after a year we'd be living together but you just keep me hanging…." he trailed off pulling some boxers from his drawer.

She looked at them and him. He wouldn't...

He put his hands to his waist to the underwear he was wearing. He saw her go pale then bright red. "Shy Alice? We have been dating a year….this is nothing you haven't seen before." and he faked pushing them down.

She squeaked and threw the blanket over her head. He laughed and climbed under the covers.

"You better have boxers on." she told him sternly.

"What? Can't you tell?" his voice innocent

"No, its dark under here!"

"Gimmie your hand, check."

"NO!" and she dived from the bed.

He meanwhile was in stitches, climbed from the bed giggling like mad. She saw he had his boxers on. "I'll get you." she warned.

He pulled her close. "Promises promises." and kissed her three times slowly. "Anyway I'll dress, and sort a bag for me to keep at yours. You do the same at yours."

"Until you move that is." she reminded.

He hadn't wanted to mention that incase she had changed her mind, she had asked under the influence of alcohol. She saw his hands move against the waist band of his underwear and she skipped from his room , headed downstairs, collected her stuff from the dryer and changed in the bathroom. They met downstairs, cleaned up the mess together, he insisted since he broke the glass he should tidy it, she wouldn't hear it. Once finished they went to hers.

They arrived in no time, she dropped his overnight bag on her sofa. He pulled her close again unexpectedly and kissed her until she was weak, then pulled back without taking it further.

"Go change, I'll wait here." he told her blatant heat in his eyes.

She smiled at him, totally smitten, ran upstairs changed in record time, pulled whatever spare clothes she could find together as she knew she'd be staying at his tonight then returned to him, not wanting to spend a minute more away from him that was necessary. When she arrived Danny was there holding flowers.

"Where?"

"A man has to have a few secrets." she took the flowers and inhaled their scent. "I love them."

"Where do you want to go? You're choice, anywhere?"

There was somewhere…. "You choose." she insisted.

"There's somewhere you want to go, it's in your eyes."

"But Danny…"

He cupped her cheek. "Tell me."

"I'd like to go to the beach." fell from her.

He paled and felt sickness fill him. "Um…ok." he squeaked.

"I know you don't like it, it's fine really."

"No." he'd recovered, he could do this! "Whatever my lady wants." he grinned. "Then I get what I want later."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "That and a whole lot more!"

He took her hand and tugged her. "Quick beach!"

She laughed heartily. "Seriously Danny."

"We'll go, it might be fun. I haven't been in ages." he nodded slowly.

"You sure?"

"Positive." mind made up he twined his fingers with hers.

(X)

They drove through the streets, the ones she passed were unfamiliar to Alice. So they weren't going to a beach she usually went to. They talked about what to do when they got there. Alice, who usually ran on the sand suggested that and he politely declined. He wanted to play on the sand. She reminded him that they had no bucket or spade. When he began to pout she told him she'd buy him one. It was all light-hearted banter, with a slight edge to it. He pulled onto a street and in the distance she saw water. They edged closer and she saw bright yellow sand, as she began to scan the area she saw rock formations and….No freaking way! "Stop this car!" she declared when the caves filled her vision, they looked so innocent in the sun. She knew better!

"Alice?"

"I said stop it now!" she practically snarled.

He looked around and pulled over, noticing Alice's posture getting stiffer the more they moved. She began to twitch when he finally found a spot to park. She exited the car as soon as it pulled to a stop, walked in the opposite direction of the water. He noted she was almost shaking. He took his keys from the ignition and pocketed them, without even locking his car.

"Alice you wanted the beach." he called after her.

She spun incredulous. "You think this one?" she covered her mouth. "Jesus Danny!" turned and began to walk again. When she looked that way the caves were in front of her an she really couldn't see them, ever!

"I actually did, it isn't easy for me to be here." he said following her.

"Yeah, but you had time to prepare yourself. What was the first thing I saw?" she raged unaware that people were staring. "Those caves Danny I begged Peter not to go in. Begged him to leave!"

"Begged?" his brow furrowed. He watched her walk quickly, saw her escaping and knew just like a part of him had been trapped in his mothers old house, part of her was still in those caves. Thing was the incident she suffered was so traumatic it was unlikely she would ever regain that part of herself. He jogged and caught up with her, took her hand.

She yanked it away. There was a solitary air around her. The same one she'd had when they first began talking again. He wasn't letting this happen! He took her hand and stopped her. "Alice honey."

Her blue eyes glittered, he could se the trauma she couldn't hide deep within the depths.

"Leave me alone Danny, I'm not honey, this was all a stupid pretend game that's over. We're over!"

"No." he said simply. "Call time on us and I still owe you. When this day is done and my debt is paid and if you still want to call time then fine, not before."

She kept trying to pull free but he knew better than to release her. If he did then she'd run, and he had no way of catching up to her. "Come on." he said softly. "Lets go get an ice cream then collect the car and go for a paddle somewhere else."

"Or you can take me home then go to America like you were supposed to. This isn't going to work."

"You don't mean that Alice." he cupped her cheek. "I know you don't mean it. Don't go back to how we were I messed up."

She moved her face away. "Do you realise what I remember when I see those caves?"

"I have an inkling."

"Not quite. That part was hard but in a lot of ways before that is harder to remember and that is what I see. It's what I always see and being here made it worse." she saw another flash "For Gods sake Danny." she added a whisper.

"Talk to me then, not as Peters brother it as the person in the cave with you but as your friend. Your boyfriend who cares and wants to make you happy, wants to help you deal with what's hurting you."

She took his hand and headed fro a wall to sit on. When she settled she lowered her head. "You know what happened before, well after you refused to even speak to him never mind build castles Peter was angry. He stomped down the beach crushing peoples sandcastles as he went. To be honest he was being an ass. I told him we'd build a better castle and you'd be well jealous. He refused then spotted the caves." she swallowed. "I told him we weren't supposed to go in them without your dad. He replied that the water was out and we'd be quick. When I tried to deny him he said he'd go alone. I followed him." she shook her head. "I should have let him go and got your mother, or you. You could have stopped him. Stupidly I followed him! Well we walked across I took my flip flops off as we walked through the water, I left them at the door of the cave, I have no idea why. Anyway I told him repeatedly that this was a bad idea and we wee in big trouble if your mum found out. The water was coming in, and he promised only five minutes. I thought if it was more than that I'd drag him out, he talked about you as we climbed the stairs. How stupid you were for not talking to him and having a girlfriend. Then he softened eventually as his rant ran its course. Every step I took Danny I was terrified. I never liked those caves. Peter thought they were the stuff of adventures and pirates, but to me they were dark, damp and smelled funny." she covered her face. "The he died."

"What happened?" he asked squeezing her hand tightly.

"Danny I…." she squeezed the bridge of her nose knowing that she had to tell him. At least then when he knew the break up could be clean. He'd have no reason to hang around, he could finally make his peace with it, even take what he learned back to his mother, not that it would make difference. She frowned wondering how to begin, she looked up at the sky. "You know when the sun hit's a certain spot and shines on a wall with stones and it sorta shines?"

He nodded.

"Pete noticed it, it sorta mesmerised him. I told him I wanted to leave, he ignored me so I started to back off…."

"And?" he whispered.

"He grabbed my hand and held it tightly so I couldn't."

"No!" he gasped.

She stood up and crossed her arms tightly. "If you don't believe me then why ask me?" she should have know he wouldn't believe her. It was one of the reasons she told no one. Of course she'd blame Peter, he wasn't here to protect himself! She spun to walk away, he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him darkly, then looked at her wrist. He dropped it. "Sorry I do believe you, just….why did he do that?" his voice bewildered.

She shrugged and sat back down, her defensive stance gone. "He just wanted me to see this wall Danny, it was nice I just hated the caves, and he liked his own was you know that as well as I do. Anyway there was a large rock that shined, it was sticking out of the wall. His eyes never left it, he began picking at the mortar. He asked if I thought it was a diamond. I said no trying to leave." she quieted. "Pretty soon he saw it was loose enough to pull."

"And he did." Danny finished for her.

She nodded. "At first the wall wobbled, and I started to back off a slowly Peter really wanted that rock and was pulling with both hands. Things get blurry after that, I remember mud sorta flying at me and this crushing pain on my chest." she frowned concentrating. "And he was mumbling something, I think I could hear a voice in my ear then nothing. Well except for you touching my face promising me I was going to be ok." that was what she remembered most clearly, him caring for her, his green eyes so sincere. He wore the same look now that he had then, sorta scared but kind.

"You ok?" he asked when she was silent for a while. She looked at him. He wanted to help her and sometimes she wanted to let him help….but not after he brought her here. Did he do this so she'd finally tell him? Had he planned this? He had to know how this would affect her! How could he? "NO actually I'm not!" voice brittle. She tried to keep the tremor from it. "I NEVER wanted to come back here, those caves ruined so many lives!"

She looked away from him.

"You know I had no idea Peter was so stupid."

She softened. "Danny…."

"No Alice, do you realise how close you came to dying? The water was already up to my waist before I walked in. if I hadn't found you when I did it would have filled the floor before I could dig you out."

"Did your mum send you looking for us?"

"No, I was bored. Decided to forgive Peter and just build the castles. I have got to admit, Dion was abit stuck up."

"Even at such a young age I could have told you that, if I was your girlfriend and Peter dropped bombs on me I'd get even!" then she remembered that she was angry at him and was silent.

He smiled, unaware about the emotions warring within her, the ones telling her to pick a fight. "You would too." he raised his hand an ran it down her cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't….I honestly thought this was where you wanted to come. I would never step foot here otherwise. Trust me I hate this place!"

She rubbed her head a headache forming, the tug of war stressing her. One side telling her to hug him, the other to shout and rage.

"Alice are you ok?"

"Take me home Danny." it's over tagged silently on the end.

He swallowed. "You sure?" he heard the ending without her even having to say it.

Without blinking she stared at him, nodded slowly.

"Wait here, I'll bring the car up." he pushed his hands in his pockets, bowed his head and headed away form her.

As soon as he was away from her spine just lost consistency and it slumped, she put her head in her hands. She stayed that way for a few minutes then composed herself as she knew Danny would be back soon. He couldn't know how much this affected her. She saw his car approaching, couldn't bring herself to mask the bleak look in her eyes. He reached across and opened the door. She climbed in, slammed the door and belted up. When he started the car she opened the window to allow some air to circulate. The silence in the car was deafening, she wasn't looking at him just watching the scenery pass forgetting all the hopes she had for today. She was unable to get the image of her Peter and Danny as kids from her mind though. What might have been. What would have been different if Peter had lived.

"Danny do you think we'd be friends if Peter was here? Would we even talk?" she wondered out loud.

"We might talk in passing but I doubt we'd be friends." he conceded. "The reason we got close wouldn't exist."

"That's what I thought." she whispered. "You know for all the wishing and praying I did asking for things to be different and for Peter to be ok it never occurred to me that I'd lose you."

He never thought of it that way before.

"Suppose you can't have it both ways huh?" she said softly.

He couldn't imagine not feeling this way about her. When Peter had been around she'd been an annoyance someone sent to torture him with his younger brother, a sister in a way. After he died they started talking and he got to know her, she was funny and clever and so strong…..and NO sister. He arrived at her house and pulled the car to a stop. "There you go."

She nodded. "We'd have never worked you know." took his hand. "There's too much history."

He pulled his hand free, "History that reminds me of what I have! And how quickly it can all be gone."

"If you can get passed that history!" she retorted.

"I get it Alice, you're doing what you always do. The first thing that could break us is here, and you're letting it. I can't say I'm not disappointed I thought you were passed that stage. I suppose its just too much for me to expect you to let me help you! How often do I have to say it?"

"Hey don't…." her voice raised.

"Don't what?" he challenged. "Be hurt that after everything we've been through. All we've talked about and you still can't let me in!"

"Danny it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

She frowned.

"You don't even know yourself do you?" he exhaled. "Goodbye Alice."

She hated the way that goodbye sounded, it sounded …..final. "You…."

"I'm phoning Maxwell when I get home." he looked at her unflinchingly. "It seems I have no reason to stay." he wasn't hanging around, falling even more in love with her if she couldn't let him in. Yes this hurt now but it was kinder to both of them in the long run.

Her face darkened. "Well go then, don't let me stop you!" she climbed out of the car. "It's not like I'll notice anyway!" she slammed the door and walked away from the car back straight. She opened her door quickly her composure rapidly evaporating. As soon as she heard her front door slam behind her it crumpled completely. She dropped her keys to the floor and rested back against the door. She slid down it, her legs just folding, found herself sat on the floor by her front door tears falling relentlessly. She put her head in her hands as sobs were wrenched from her chest, a thought struck her, why was she hiding her face, there was no one around to see her cry, her only friend had left.

(X)

Danny sat in his car feeling desolate. He stared at her Alice's front door silently pleading with her to open it, to reconsider, all it would take is one word and all this would be forgotten. Actually forget the single word, he didn't need that all she had to do was come back to the car.

"Please come back to the car." he whispered. He couldn't do this, although every cell in his body was screaming at him to go to the door and make her tell him that one day she'd let him in….but he couldn't. This had to come from her, unless it did then it would just happen again and again. He couldn't keep chasing her, as much as he wanted to! He started to lose hope with each second that passed, knew that she wasn't coming out. He started his car. He shouldn't have got close to her. He mistakenly thought he might be able to help her. Now he knew, you couldn't help someone who didn't want to be helped. He knew all this but it still hurt. As he drove the streets he couldn't help but wonder whether going to America was the right thing to do. He could find someone over there and settle down. He had closure, sort of, maybe now he could finally force Alice from his mind once and for all. Everyone would win. His mum….well only his mum. He wouldn't feel like that, he'd lost and Alice had too, she just didn't know how much.

(X)

Alice was in her house lacing up her trainers, she had been in all of five minutes and already the walls felt like they were closing in on her. She was going back to how she was before, she didn't need him! Halfway through the crying jag she had at the door she forced herself to stop, NO WAY did she cry over him. Not again! Her life had been fine without him and she could go back to that, no problem! Now she was going to run and clear her mind, he wasn't wasting tears on her so she wasted none on him. He didn't care anyway, he was going back to America!

As she filled her water bottle she remembered running with Danny. She had to admit she had enjoyed running with someone, it hadn't even been about the running then. Just the two of them….she rubbed her face. "Stop thinking about him!" she told herself. Shook her head and she stretched her legs closing her eyes. Alice he is doing what you knew he was always going to! She told herself. He is leaving you again! You win! You were right! Now go back to your happy little existence. With that thought she grabbed her bottle and walked into her living room. Saw her flowers on the table. She went to them and picked them up. "These are going in the bin!" she muttered, a card fell to the floor. She picked it up and read it.

_"I'll be the one, spin me around. Lifting you up, holding me down. Out of love, out of time when I'm falling down you're the one who saved me. We're holding on, when there's nothing left to hold on to, so don't tell me if its gone coz all I have left is you."  
_Just a few lines in a song that reminds me of you, I couldn't find the words myself I think they sum it up pretty well. Danny x"

She dropped to the sofa, why did he do this to her?

He's leaving you! A voice reminded her.

She stared at the card.

"We're holding on when there's nothing left to hold on to." she whispered. HE was all she had, in this whole world, when he left she was alone again.

"Like you knew you would be!' the voice told her.

She wasn't so sure anymore. If what he said on that card was true then she was all he had too, and she was pushing him away….for nothing. Was he going back to America his doing or hers? She was so sure he was going to leave anyway….but was he? She had chased him, almost manipulated him into getting closer to her and now she had pushed him away. Did it matter now anyway? America beckoned and how could she compete with that? All she had ahead of her was a life of loneliness.

(X)

Danny had drove around for a little while. This was supposed to have been a good day for him and Alice. A day for them to be a normal couple and what happened? Peter came between them once again! All it took was the smallest thing and everything just exploded. Yeah he shouldn't have taken her to that beach but in his defence he thought that was where she wanted to go! It looked like it was over for good. He should have saw this coming, she always kept him at arms length, once or twice he broke through her armour, never for long though. He climbed from his car and headed to the entrance to the flats. A car pulled into the car park and killed it's engine. He ignored it, trying to figure out how to tell Maxwell he was leaving for America as soon as possible. Handing in his resignation effective immediately. It would be easier if he didn't have to see Alice. A car door opened and he heard footsteps, someone was running actually. Eager to get home probably he mused sadly. He wasn't, he was alone, and he didn't like it. He wanted to be part of a couple, he wanted the one person he couldn't have! As he put his key into the door to let himself in he felt hands on his arms. He turned and saw Alice.

"Alice?"

"I'm sorry." se said quickly. "Really really sorry! About everything. I don't want to lose you. I freak out and don't think sometimes. But I've cooled down and …." she inhaled. "You're too important for me to throw away." she was breathing heavily.

He was staring at her. He saw he chest shuddering, her face unsure. She was obviously unaccustomed to doing things like this.

"Say something!" she asked. "Anything!" winced. "Or have I just made a complete fool of myself?"

He shook his head, cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, went up on tip toes and pulled him closer. Told him how much she needed him with her kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her, all other worries forgotten.

"So we friends again?" she asked.

"We'll see." caressed her face lovingly.

"Can we finish our day?"

"Definitely." he replied.

"Beach?" came from her hesitantly.

"Of course, I remember what you promised after." and just like their little fall out hadn't happened they headed for her car.

(X)

Danny and Alice had a brilliant day at the beach, they played on the sand, paddled in the water, shared fish and chips out of a box, visited the shows and rode each ride twice. They held hands, kissed and fell deeper in love than before. This time, pretending that nothing was there to come between them allowed what was already there to flourish, in only a few hours, like it knew this time was limited it did what it needed to ensure they stayed close. What started off as a pretend game had somehow became real. They were so in tune, she knew if he was having problems and a cloud began to descend and held him close or took him on a scary ride, anything to take his mind off it and he was just there with her watched her having fun and trying to do anything to make it last forever. All too soon though they were in the car on the way home. Darkness having fallen long ago.

"I think I'm bringing half the beach home in my shoes." she laughed leaning back in her seat her hand on his arm.

He glanced at her quickly, then his eyes straight back on the road. "Me too."

She sat up. "You can hoover my car then! That's why I said it. I knew you'd agree and would be beholden to me to tidy it!" she grinned. "Victory!"

"No." he replied.

"Excuse me?" she knew he'd do anything for her….but still, her way of doing this was fun!

He swung the car into the car park and parked. "No." he repeated.

"Just for that you use a hand brush! Keep going Danny and it'll be toothbrush!" she warned.

"I said no, what are you going to do about it?"

She unbelted and moved towards him. "I have my ways." pulled him to her and kissed him heatedly. Just as he was responding she began to hesitantly pull away. "Hoover my car?" she whispered breathlessly.

"If you think kissing me will work…."

She cut him off. Kissed him quickly, full of passion, pulled away just as quick. "Goodnight." and belted up again, realised she was in the passenger seat as he was driving.

"Goodnight?" he squeaked.

She nodded. "I have to go home and hoover my car." she told him simply and shrugged.

He laughed heartily. "I'll hoover it, your wish is my command."

"Yes!" she crowed and climbed from the car. Grabbed the bags. He took half and held her hand as they headed to the entrance.

"Just think your moving into mine soon." she told him. "Well ours now I suppose." she couldn't contain the smile that bloomed.

Neither could he, they shared something. He kissed her before opening the door. "I can't wait."

Night had fallen and the flats were quiet so they giggled and whispered. When they reached his front door she handed him the bags and inched her hands slowly into his pocket for the keys.

She smiled seductively when his eyes flared. She found his keys, turned slowly and placed it in the lock. Glancing back and grinning. As soon as the door opened he walked in, dropped the bags and pulled her to him. Kissed her deeply and kicked the door shut behind him. The kiss was hot and intense, her hands moved eagerly wanting to touch him everywhere at once. All he wanted was to be closer to her. They were so engrossed that that didn't notice the TV flickering or the living room light suddenly come on.

"Danny is that you….OH! I'll just leave you alone." a woman said awkwardly and disappeared.

Danny froze and close his eyes tightly. "Oh God!" he whispered.

Alice pulled back, her face shuttered. "Danny is that your mum?" and edge to her voice.

He nodded slowly.

**A/N Now this is when things start getting messy! x  
Sorry about the length, this is like 3 chappies, i was gonna break them up but i had reviews asking me to keep then happy so...anyway next chappie is his mum...now we know that ins't gonna go well!  
**


	23. Lust and Love

Danny nodded slowly, tore his eyes off Alice and glanced down the hallway. Noticed his mother was gone.

"I'd better go then." Alicemoved passed him cautiously making sure not to touch him.

He was about to let her then realised that was only delaying the inevitable. "No." he took her hand. "This is gonna be ugly but Alice, this is real and I need her to know that as much as I love her you are part of my life. Not just now, but long term!"

It suddenly occurred to her that this was what she wanted, her plan to work. At the same time though this was gonna hurt him. She'd be able to make him better after though. "Ok."

"You sure?" he asked, maybe she didn't understand how much his mother was going to freak!

"We can do this together. But can I go to the bathroom first, I have a feeling my lip gloss is smeared and don't get me started on my hair!"

She was right, they had been quite…enthusiastic about their kiss. He nodded. "Just wait til you hear me say your name ok?" kissed her quickly. "If she sees you out of the blue it might….well it might be better if I prepare her you know?"

She caressed his cheek. "Everything will be ok, we'll get through this." she promised.

"I know." and headed for the living room, dread settling into the pit of his stomach. For all the excitement he felt at how far he and Alice had came and how blissfully happy they were the thought of telling his mum about how he loved her, possibly losing his mum made him want to throw up. He found her in the kitchen making coffee. She turned, saw his sheepish look.

"So Danny does your new girlfriend like coffee?"

He nodded.

"Where is she?"

"In the bathroom freshening up."

"You told her how you feel then?"

He nodded again, his hands behind his back.

She smiled widely. "I'll have to apologise to her, it must have been embarrassing being caught like that."

He looked at how happy his mum was, then remembered how she felt about Alice. She was going to go wild, actually make that feral!

"So what's her name Danny? How serious are you two?" she hinted.

"We're pretty serious."

Her smile grew wider and he saw her hands clap in excitement.

"Mum…" he exhaled. "It's Alice."

Her eyes flared. "Alice who?"

Alice walked in. "Me, hello Jill, you look well."

Jill looked at Alice, recognised her immediately. "You can't mean HER!" her eyes and tone venomous. "I came here to meet your new girlfriend. It is the first time you have mentioned any girl since you moved here Daniel, never mind being serious about anyone. I know you don't mean her Daniel! Tell me you don't mean…."

"She is Alice mum, not her!" he snapped. "And yes, Alice is the woman I was talking about."

"You wouldn't do this to me!" took a step towards him. "Not after what I lost coz of her!"

What was he doing to her? He though bewildered. He was dating someone, not killing her!

"Danny I can go." Alice offered.

"No Alice, your staying, and mum she is Alice not HER!" he repeated louder.

"Daniel!" his mum warned. "Get HER out of here and we'll talk about this reasonably."

Meaning she wouldn't budge until she got her own way…..not this time! "Mum this isn't some random thing, it's been growing over the last couple of months. We worked together and we got close. This isn't a fling!"

"Don't talk like that Daniel! You don't care about her! You couldn't!" she told him forcefully. "Remember what you were told….."

"No mum, you tried to convince me I hated her when I was young but I never have. It wasn't her fault!"

Jill face hardened. "She has filled your head with nonsense!"

"No mum, you did! When I'm with her I feel better, I'm not losing her again."

"I forbid it Daniel!"

"Mum just listen to her talk about Peter." he looked at Alice and she nodded. "She still has nightmares."

"She should after what she did!" Jill glared at Alice. "Does the guilt east you alive? I hope so! I hope it burns you!"

He closed his eyes knowing this was going no where, his mum was just too angry. He opened them and straightened his back. "I love Alice mum."

He didn't see Alice's eyes widen, he only saw the look in his mothers eyes and knew what she had planned. "Don't make me choose mum. I can't I need you both!"

"Her or me Daniel." she enunciated clearly.

He felt a knife pierce his heart.

Alice couldn't watch this, still she saw how much his mums words hurt him.

"Get rid of her Daniel and we will talk." Jill repeated her statement from earlier.

Alice went to Danny. "I can go." she told him taking his hand.

"Get away from my son!" Jill raged and pushed Alice forcefully. Alice was caught unaware, lost her footing, fell and hit her head off the window sill. She was on the floor seconds, then back om her feet again in no time. Forgot Danny was there and took a step towards Jill her eyes black, expression enraged. "DON'T do that again!" she warned, voice cold. She raised her head to her head and winced. Saw blood on her finger tips. Oh how she wanted to swing for her right now!

Danny walked to Alice and blocked her from his mums vision. "Alice are you ok?" he looked at her head intently.

Alice nodded.

"Daniel are you going to let her threaten me like that?"

He looked back at her. "Mum did you see what you just did?" he was almost speechless.

"I won't lose another son to her! Why do you think we move to America? To make sure you were safe!"

His jaw dropped. "You moved to America to get away from Alice? Wasn't that abit over the top?" then he realised how she finished her statement. "You wanted to keep me SAFE from HER? Mum she isn't s a murderer, she's gentle and kind and loyal! She'd never hurt me!"

"Danny I'll go!" Alice told him quickly. He was saying all this stuff, and her plan was going to hurt him, she knew this.

"I'll come too." he agreed.

"No Danny, you need to stay with your mum!" blood trickled into her eyebrow.

"I'll get you a bandage before we go, c'mon." he twined her hand with his.

"Daniel leave me and Alice alone for a minute please." Jill asked calmly. Her demeanour had changed so suddenly, she sounded almost reasonable now.

"Why so you can do further damage?" his voice hard.

"I'm sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself, she's been doing it many years." that tone combined with the smirk on Jill's face informed Alice that Jill knew of the bullying she had endured all those years ago. Instinctively her hand rushed to her stomach where she had been stabbed. Jill raised an eyebrow, smiled quickly then it disappeared. Alice's face hardened.

"C'mon Alice…." he disliked the look on his mums face, she was a stranger to him right now.

"No, if she has something to say to me let her. I'll be fine." she pulled his head to her mouth. "Remember basketball? I brought you down, not that it'll come to that." or hopefully it would, the bitch!

"But…"

"I never get caught off guard twice, if she so much as twitches I'll have her pinned against a wall in five seconds flat."

He raised his eyebrows.

"Play your cards right and I might do it on you too!" grinned.

He didn't return the smile. "If you need me…"

"I won't. But I'll yell!" she complied at his stern look. He caressed her face, gave his mum a warning in his eyes then left.

As soon as Danny left Alice rose herself up to her full height and painted a belligerent expression upon her face.

"I don't know what your angle is…" Jill began.

Alice studied her nails, voice bland. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Do you really think I'm going to lose my son to someone like you?"

She froze and looked at Jill. "Someone like me?" what was she insinuating.

"Alice tell me, does your mother even know who your father is? She obviously didn't raise you right. Danny can do so much better than some little white trash girl like you! If you were in America do you know what you'd be? Trailer trash! And no that isn't a compliment!"

So Jill had acquired so snobbery while in America had she? Well lets see how she likes this! Alice darkened her face as much as she could, her voice low and cold. "Let me tell you something Jill. I am going to do everything can to make sure you NEVER see your son again! And it's already working. He was supposed to go back to America to live, yet he stayed with me. I can have him out of this building exactly when I want. Mention my mother once again and I'll do it!"

"Danny won't…" Jill's voice trembled as Alice's words sank in.

"Danny will! You think I haven't planned every detail of this? Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to let you hurt me again? I win this time, and you're alone!"

Jill looked at her, a light in her eyes. "I was right all those years ago. My husband was sure you were innocent, not little Alice she hasn't got a bad bone in her body. I knew better though I knew you were trouble. I even went to your mother to keep you away, tried to explain to her how you killed Peter but she wouldn't listen."

Alice noticed she had a manic look in her eyes, she began to wonder if Jill was all there!

"After she refused to listen to reason I did the only thing I could, I told everyone you deliberately killed Peter, made your mum a pariah in our community!"

"What?"

"Did you know she couldn't even leave the house Alice?"

Her mother had stayed in a lot but…..rage began to fill her.

"You destroyed my life by taking my sons so I did the same to your mum. I knew it would impact you and it did didn't it. I know how you were bullied, I know about your stomach, I know it all! Oh and about your mum, how is she?" Jill was smiling widely.

Alice was staring at her, paler now, mouth slightly agape. She couldn't know about her mothers death….then again she knew everything else!

"I heard she died seven years ago Alice, you would have been what? Seventeen? Too young to lose your mum, too young to be alone….no friends….no mum…" Jill didn't know this but the words she chose could not have affected Alice more.

Alice couldn't hold back, she flung herself in Jill's direction intent upon inflicting the most amount of pain imaginable. Danny walked in and caught her before she could hit her.

Danny glared at his mum. "What you just said was out of order, there is no reason to drag that stuff up!" he hissed.

"Look at her Danny, that is what you are getting involved with!"

"She is reacting emotionally, and after what you just said I don't blame her!" his face full of disgust.

Jill began to worry that Alice was right. "Look Danny we can't do this, she said she was going to take you away from me! That she planned all this! She doesn't care about you, she wants to hurt me!"

He looked down at Alice's face, saw the conflict between anger and pure grief. Then looked at his mother, saw the light of victory still shining in her eyes. "I don't believe you."

Jill's jaw dropped.

"All I heard mum was you taking cheap shots at her, hitting her where she is most vulnerable. I don't know where you got your info from, I actually find it sick you kept tabs on her instead of moving on!" he shook his head. "Here are the facts mum, Alice is going to be in my life! I love her and I won't give her up! Not even for you!"

Alice's anger and grief faded and she looked up at Danny, heard him say he loved her a second time. Jill suddenly disappeared and she was alone, his face the only thing she could see. He released her and took her hand. "I should have told you before Alice, I love you."

She swallowed thickly, eyes full f tears. The feeling was clear to see in his face. "I love you too." she squeaked.

Danny smiled at her then looked at his mum. "This is about as serious as it gets mum!"

"This is lust! It fades. Are you going to throw me and your dad away for that?"

"I know the difference between love and lust mum. Lust doesn't make you think about someone non stop for weeks, just wanting to be near to them, not sexually just close. Lust isn't cuddling someone close all night, nothing physical at all, just holding them to make sure the nightmares stay away. I couldn't care if Alice and I never have a physical relationship as long as I can be near to her! That ISN'T lust! We love each other mum, get used to it or you lose me." with that final word he took Alice's hand and left his flat. Alice looked back and couldn't help but smirk at her. 'I win.' she mouthed.

**A/N there is trouble ahead, Alice wants her revenge but she has finally admitted she loves Danny, he believes every word she says...his mum wont take this lying down...will alice have revenge or danny, she cant have both...read on to find out! x**


	24. Clingy

**REACAP Dannys mum kicked off and hurt Alice, alice then provoked Jill and Jill said nasty stuff in return, danny came in just as they were about to fight. after Danice declared they loved each other they left Jill alone.**

**(X)**

After Danny drove both himself and Alice to her house they settled on her sofa while he tended to the wound on her head. She hissed in pain when he dabbed it with some peroxide soaked cotton wool.

"Owww!" she moaned softly.

"Big baby." he told her.

"WAH!" she retorted quickly.

When he dabbed it again she winced, it was then it hit him that she was in pain because of her connection to him, guilt fill him. "I'm sorry about this Alice, if I'd thought she'd have hurt you I'd have never let you near her. I didn't know she was capable of this."

Alice did, she thought, tempted the statement down. She looked in his green eyes and felt love for him fill her. "Hey, this isn't your fault." her voice soft. This was all his mum! She was mad and Alice had intentionally made it worse, so it kind of made it her fault too. Alice was beginning to wonder whether his mother was a little crazy too!

He looked at her wound and touched it tenderly. "You must have connected with the window sill pretty hard, you have a bump. Any sickness? Blurred vision?"

She shook her head, "It's fine."

"I don't think you need stitches." and placed a plaster on her head.

"Ahem!" she said pointedly.

"What?" he asked.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh!" he put her head in his hands, lowered it and kissed the plaster obediently.

"Well that isn't exactly where I wanted my kiss, but I suppose it will have to do." she smiled.

"Look Alice I meant what I said. I love you, it sounds cliché but I haven't felt like this before. Ever since that day at Wetherspoons and we were talking…" he trailed off knowing that nothing he said could convey adequately how much she came to mean to him in such a short time.

"I meant it too." her voice full of feeling. "I wasn't just saying it. I love you too." her heart was pounding an erratic irregular rhythm. "That's why I came back to you this afternoon. The thought of losing you…" she rubbed her face. "It killed me." her voice slightly bewildered. She looked up at him and saw him smiling. "Don't look too happy about it."

He cupped her cheek. "But I am happy." he whispered and rested his forehead on hers. "You have no idea what it means for me to hear you say that."

She closed her eyes a second and all was quiet.

He pulled back, "I promise you now." his voice solemn. "That you'll never lose me, ever. We're a partnership from now on. No matter what I'll always love you." he hugged her tightly. "Are we ok for labels yet?" he added.

She wrapped her arms around him, inhaled his scent as it enveloped her. "Yeah, but we're a little old for boyfriend and girlfriend. Partner." she decided.

"I like it, its more serious than girlfriend." just as the heat from his hold was warming her, she lost it as he retreated. "We are serious?"

"Definitely." shocked herself by the lack of hesitation and indecision in her tone.

Danny laughed softly. He loved watching her, especially when she was shocked by admitting her feelings, or rather learning about the depth of feeling she had, he had an idea. "I've been thinking…." he started.

She smiled wickedly. "Knew I could smell burning!"

"Haha you!"

She stuck her tongue out.

"Anyway like I said I was thinking that since we still have a few days off work we could possibly go away since mum is hanging around." there day out was such a success so this would be too!

"I'd love to, just me and you."

"I'll have a look on the internet for some last minute deals, how about we stay in the UK this time but in a few months time we go away to Greece or Turkey?"

Wow they were planning for the future! How chuffed was she! "Sounds good, but I'd right now I'd rather go to bed then look for a holiday, I'm tired."

"Well let me have a quick look and then we'll shower then bed."

She got up and collected her laptop, handed it to him. He sat back on the sofa the laptop on his thighs, she moved beside him when she felt his arm come to rest around her shoulders. The computer whirred as it loaded up. He pressed soft kisses to the top of her head and she felt her head move of its own accord to his chest. She had never felt like this before, safe, warm….not alone! He was tapping away while her eyes slowly closed. She dozed on his chest.

"Alice." he whispered.

"Mmm." opened one eye a crack.

"There's this great place at Carlisle in East Cumbria it's a log cabin in a secluded wood. They had a late cancellation. What do you think?"

"Sounds good." snuggled closer to him closing her eyes once again.

He knelt down and pressed kisses to her neck, her eyes popped open once again.

"They have a hot tub which over looks the river Lyne too." his voice soft and seductive.

"I like that." he voice almost breathless. A double meaning to her reply. The thought of both of them in a hot tub….now that had possibilities, as did the thought of what the kisses on her neck might lead to.

He sat up again and began typing and booked the cabin. Meanwhile Alice felt fatigue claim her once again.

"I'll ring in the morning to confirm yeah?" he asked. When she didn't reply he looked down and saw her eyes closed, her hand fisted in his t-shirt, like she was worried he was going to disappear. He caressed her cheek, turned the computer off and set in beside him. Effortlessly he picked her up and carried her to her room. When he arrived he laid her gently in the centre of her bed. Immediately she rolled into a tight ball and her face twisted. He touched her face gently. "I'll be a minute." she didn't relax, her expression worried.

He disappeared into the bathroom and retuned a few minutes later, found her still in the same position, she didn't even look like she was breathing! "Alice?" he was worried about her, maybe she did have a head injury! "Alice!"

She looked at him groggily.

He exhaled in relief. "You gonna get ready for bed?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

He chuckled and pulled on the shorts from his spare clothes.

She opened her eyes and looked at him annoyed. "Hug!" she demanded.

He smiled.

"Waiting!" her voice impatient.

"I think my Alice a little moody when she's tired." he sang.

She huffed and turned over muttering under her breath. She wrapped her arms around herself. He went to her and gathered her close. "Told you, you wouldn't be able to sleep without me."

She said nothing simply held his arm around her waist tightly.

He lay in the dark listening to her soft breathing. It wasn't like her to be this clingy. He kissed the back of her head, she shivered and moved closer to him.

(X)

Alice was lost in a dream.

_It was dark all around her, moonlight illuminating everything and nothing….no not moonlight there was light all around….but darkness too! Everything was contradictions! She walked ahead onto the balcony from the house she stood in, no not house, cabin! Ahead there were trees….trees and rain….rain was falling everywhere yet she was dry! On the balcony! Why wasn't she wet? Water! There was water too, she could hear it all around! She spun in a circle seeking out the noise, after finishing a full turn she spotted the river straight ahead. She reminded herself she was safe in a house….but fear still permeated her core. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream, it surrounded her, she wasn't able to figure out what direction it came from. As she looked behind her she was soon waist deep in water._

_She looked down and her eyes widened. She blinked and saw the water was higher and she was holding onto a boy who was nearly being swept away, the current yanking and pulling him. Her grip on his wrist unyielding._

"_ALICE!" was roared from behind her and she looked. Water splashed in her face and her vision was blurred. When it cleared she saw Danny on a bank rain water pouring down his face. Lightning flashed and the child she held screamed in terror. She turned, spotted his face and saw it was Peter._

"_Don't let me go Alice!" he begged. "Please!" even though he was wet she could see his tears, they were clear and glistening while the water that surrounded them was black and evil._

_She heaved and pulled trying to get him closer to her. "I have you Peter!" the grip on his wrist tight she ignored the water trying to drag her under her whole focus on saving her friend._

_It suddenly got darker and there was zero light in the area. The current began to become stronger. She looked around then above her slowly. A rock formation had blocked out all the light. Lightning flashed and she saw Danny on his knees on the river bank screaming for her, a child with him. The rock formation started descending slowly, fear filled her and she began to panic._

"_No not again!" she screamed into the wind. She lost her footing and felt her head submerge into the water. It hsad her in its grip refusing to relinquish either her or Peter, she was swept away, Peter ripped from her hold. NO not again! She coulnd't lose him agaain, not like this! Alice screamed while submerged and felt water fill her mouth, down her oesophagus and flood her lungs….._

(X)

**A/N ahhhh so something is up with Alice...and all these nightmares she'd having, will they ever leave her alone? read on.  
Anyway sorry about the lack of update on anything, so busy its unreal, and a short update is all i have time for. i would have updated something else but i have nothing written and no time to write. i'm going to try and get a one shot up on the 22nd July, will be fluffy :D there is a reason for the specific date which will be clear when you read it. anyway hope you enjoyed and will find time to write my other stories soon! (hopefully)**


	25. I Won't Lose Another Son

**A/N so long since I updated this but I have nothing else written and I really want to get back to this coz its one of my faves! RECAP - Danny and Alice are planning a little holiday to Cumbria as Alice and Danny's mum had a little altercation and danny chose Alice.**

**(X)**

Alice was lost in a dream.

_It was dark all around her, moonlight illuminating everything and nothing….no not moonlight there was light all around….but darkness too! Everything was contradictions! She walked ahead onto the balcony from the house she stood in, no not house, cabin! Ahead there were trees….trees and rain….rain was falling everywhere yet she was dry! On the balcony! Why wasn't she wet? Water! There was water too, she could hear it all around! She spun in a circle seeking out the noise, after finishing a full turn she spotted the river straight ahead. She reminded herself she was safe in a house….but fear still permeated her core. Suddenly there was a high pitched scream, it surrounded her, she wasn't able to figure out what direction it came from. As she looked behind her she was soon waist deep in water._

_She looked down and her eyes widened. She blinked and saw the water was higher and she was holding onto a boy who was nearly being swept away, the current yanking and pulling him. Her grip on his wrist unyielding._

"_ALICE!" was roared from behind her and she looked. Water splashed in her face and her vision was blurred. When it cleared she saw Danny on a bank rain water pouring down his face. Lightning flashed and the child she held screamed in terror. She turned, spotted his face and saw it was Peter._

"_Don't let me go Alice!" he begged. "Please!" even though he was wet she could see his tears, they were clear and glistening while the water that surrounded them was black and evil._

_She heaved and pulled trying to get him closer to her. "I have you Peter!" the grip on his wrist tight she ignored the water trying to drag her under her whole focus on saving her friend._

_It suddenly got darker and there was zero light in the area. The current began to become stronger. She looked around then above her slowly. A rock formation had blocked out all the light. Lightning flashed and she saw Danny on his knees on the river bank screaming for her, a child with him. The rock formation started descending slowly, fear filled her and she began to panic._

"_No not again!" she screamed into the wind. She lost her footing and felt her head submerge into the water. It had her in its grip refusing to relinquish either her or Peter, she was swept away, Peter ripped from her hold. NO not again! She couldn't lose him again, not like this! Alice screamed while submerged and felt water fill her mouth, down her oesophagus and flood her lungs….._

Alice was jerked awake coated in a cold sweat. Danny was by her side sound asleep. She turned over and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his chest trying to chase the dream away. She was on edge because of Peter's anniversary and the incident with Danny's mum, that was it nothing else. She didn't feel guilty that she was tearing Danny away from the only family he had.

When she still couldn't settle even with Danny close she decided to go shower. As she got up she saw his phone flash. She looked and saw his mother had rang him fifteen times. She was splitting up his family she thought putting the phone down, she should feel triumphant but she only felt sick. He loved his mother, she knew he did, this couldn't be easy for him, she looked at him while he lay in bed, if it was her…..well it isn't you, an angry voice screamed in her head. You have no mum and his mum is glad, remember what she said, gloating that she was dead! You aren't doing this to Danny, he won't be alone he'll have you! It'll be HER who'll be alone!

Alice exhaled and walked towards the bathroom, turned the shower on and stepped under the hot spray hoping it would clear her mind. After a full fifteen minutes she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled on her dressing gown she felt no better. She felt tightly coiled, ready to spring. She needed to run. She walked back into her room and saw Danny was still sleeping, a frown creased across his forehead. She rubbed her face guiltily as she realised that even asleep he looked worried.

Why did she have to love him? When she didn't this had all been straight forward. If she didn't love him than the thrill of victory would have filled her by now, all she felt now was guilt that she was hurting the person who mean so much to her. She exhaled and headed to her wardrobe. Pulled on some jogging bottoms and a vest top. She checked the clock as she pulled a brush through her hair and saw it was four am. She twisted her hair and clipped it up went to Danny and kissed him gently.

"Mmmm?" he murmured groggily.

"Can't sleep I'm going for a run."

"I'll come…" he sat trying to sit up.

"Keep the bed warm for me, I'll be home soon." kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you too." he replied before she left the room. He heard her grab some keys then the front door close. Danny had resolved to stay awake until she returned but lack of sleep recently caught up with him and he nodded off.

(X)

"Danny." someone whispered close to his ear. He was lain on his back unable to move, he wanted more sleep and shook his head irritably.

He heard a low seductive laugh.

"Danny!" the voice repeated.

He opened one eye and saw Alice straddling his hips were eyes alight with fun, smile sultry. "Now isn't this the way to be woken?"

He smiled and felt his hands move to cup her hips. "Mmm hmmm."

She leant down and he could smell her breath clean and minty. "It occurred to me as I ran that there are plenty of different ways to exercise and we haven't got this far yet."

He moved his head to kiss her.

She backed off. "I'm on top which means I'm in control, your at my mercy!" her smile widening further. She finally did as he wanted and kissed him softly and slowly. She felt Danny trying to deepen it and halted him. She wanted his unconditional surrender!

His hands began to creep under her top, her hands too were exploring his chest revelling in the feel of all the angles and planes. Danny soon discovered that Alice was curvy in all the right places and gripped her sides.

She smiled against his lips. "Patience is a virtue." she whispered.

He growled in reply.

She grabbed his hands…..he knew her plan and lifted his knee, pushing her sideways so she was now on her back and he above her. Her mouth agape.

"My turn. I'm in control." he whispered then moved their joined hands so they were above her head. He kissed her deeply, completely unlike her own slow leisurely kiss from before. It was all heat and tension and he was about to go further when a thought occurred to him.

"Alice are you on the pill?"

"Huh?" she asked blinking.

"Pill?" he repeated.

"No."

"Do you have anything else?"

Alice closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. "No."

He dropped his head and rolled so he lay on his back, eyes covered with his hand almost in physical pain. He then turned his head and he and Alice looked at each other.

"Only us would start then realise!" she groaned.

"We can't catch a break!" he agreed. "I have them at my house, if we were there!" he exhaled loudly.

She rolled onto her side and hugged him. "I'm sorry Danny, protection didn't really cross my mind when I climbed on you."

He nodded.

"Which is kinda weird because usually I say condoms and the pill."

He grinned and rubbed her nose with his. "Wonder what that means, awww does Alice want my babies?"

Her eyes widened in pure fear.

"Don't worry, there is far too much in the air at the moment and we have only been together five minutes. I plan on having you to myself for a while. Still I am gutted that only one night can result in a child, you should get something like three chances! And then the fourth you get caught!"

Alice loved the way he looked at things, he was so cute!

"Anyway we better get up." he advised. "Otherwise we just might get caught!"

Alice nodded and they rose from bed.

(X)

Danny retuned to his house while Alice packed her stuff for their little get away. He found his mum hadn't left yet, she was drinking coffee in his living room her face although nonchalant was angry, he could tell.

"Daniel?"

"Mum I didn't come to argue I just need some clean clothes."

"You're at hers aren't you?" she hissed.

"Yes, we are going away for a while. I need your key for this place. I'm moving into Alice's."

"Danny we need to talk about this, she is using you!" Jill told him.

"Alice loves me mum and if you did you'd be happy for me!"

Jill studied her son. "You're different Daniel, she's changed you."

"Yeah, I'm a better person now! She makes me happy, I smile more, laugh more. You should thank her!"

"Thank her for what? Peter?"

"That isn't just who she is mum! She tried to leave the cave mum, Peter held onto her."

Jill shook her head. "No!" she gasped.

"Peter brought the wall down on himself. He almost killed her!"

"LIES!" Jill screamed rage filled.

"It's the truth mum, she has nightmares and can barely sleep at night. She has to run just to exhaust herself enough and it still doesn't work. Please mum, just talk to her. I know you'll see if you do that!"

Jill stared at Danny eyes black. "She has filled you full of lies about Peter, he wouldn't…."

"Peter wasn't perfect mum, that is just how you chose to remember him. Alice told me everything and I believe it. Peter was bull headed and stubborn and I wish he was here but he isn't. She is and I love her!"

"How could you believe her Danny?" she said voice full of pain. "He's your brother." tears began to fall.

He shook his head knowing his mum was in no mood to listen. "I'm going to grab some stuff."

She stood up sharply. "I won't lose you to her Danny, I won't!" she repeated wildly.

He packed all he needed went to his mum, who was sat on the sofa looking moody, he kissed her cheek. "I love you mum but you need to accept me and Alice. I can't see myself with anyone else. This could go all the way, marriage, kids."

Her eyes darkened at the final word. All she wanted was grandchildren but not children that would have anything to do with Alice!

"Daniel!" she warned.

He shook his head sadly and left. Jill meanwhile sat back calmly and picked up her laptop from under the sofa. When she opened the lid a webpage flashed on. She had surfed the net last night and found just what she needed. She pulled out her mobile phone and dialled a number.

"Hello." after a man picked up. "I saw an advert on the internet. Can you do what you implied?"

There was silence and Jill began to smile as the man spoke. "Yeah we can meet up, public place. How much do you charge?"

She studied her nails as the man again went into the details.

"Well there is this girl and I need her out of the way permanently, if you know what I mean. I know she runs."

The man again started to speak.

"We'll discuss the details later, ring this number, I'll be waiting." then she disconnected and sat back waiting for a call. She wasn't losing another son, not because of her! The number had been hard to find, she'd had to go around about way then she stumbled on it, on a less than reputable website about guns. It didn't matter, Alice was gonna be out of the way for good!

**A/N looks like jill will go to any lengths to make sure that danny nd Alice say apart, Alice is safe because danice are going away...you'd think that wouldn't you! Keep reading for the next couple of chappies!  
PS will update opposites attract and life is wild soon i dnt feel able to write properly after that stupid norovirus took me down i still feel eugh! Being ill for 2 weeks straight is HELL! :(**


	26. I'll Be Seeing You Soon

Danny and Alice had drove all day and checked into their lodge retreat that night. It had rained on and off all day and both of them were feeling a little stiff from their long car ride. Alice too couldn't chase away the thoughts of his mother, and the guilt, and the nagging doubt as to whether she was doing the right thing. She was stood on the deck looking at the rain as it dripped into the river Lyne. Alice watched as a drop splattered onto her arm and disintegrated, her life felt like that sometimes too. An uncontrolled drop and then falling to pieces. To take her mind off that she watched the patterns the rain made in the water, the spiralling circles as the rain fell into nothingness…..oh god those thoughts were worse.

Danny walked out, put two glasses of wine on the table and was behind her putting his arms around her waist. "How about we go swimming in there tomorrow?" he suggested and nuzzled her neck. "I asked at reception and they assured me there were no man eating piranha."

Alice couldn't bring herself to smile.

"What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear.

She shrugged. "Just stuff." and brought his hand to her lips.

"Is it me stuff?" he hazarded.

Partly…..she shook her head.

"Its my mum stuff then, you've been different since we spoke to her."

"Danny…" Alice began.

"It'll work out, she just needs time. I know one day she'll love you as much as I do….well not that much but a bit."

Alice squeezed the bridge of her nose and went to sit down to watch the rain.

He followed. "So swimming tomorrow, like I said the owner assured me it was fine."

Alice nodded trying to cheer up. "I'd love it."

"We can go boating too, although it gets rocky at one point so I was advised to use a canoe. I see us capsizing!" he chuckled and put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

She leaned back against his chest and looked at the night sky. The stars were so bright and clear here. She picked up her wine and sipped it thoughtfully.

"You know for someone tee total you've drank with me twice, I could be a bad influence!" he grinned.

"I usually don't drink because the memories can be hard to handle." she murmured staring into the red depths of her wine.

His hand lowered onto her stomach and he squeezed her closer once.

"Did I ever tell you about speaking to the police as a child?"

"You spoke to the police?" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded staring into the night. "I was a witness at first, then a suspect." she swallowed and clenched her jaw.

He didn't know what to do or say so he kissed the top of her head softly.

"At first they were understanding, said things like if it was an accident just tell us you won't be in any trouble kind of thing. When I refused to talk they brought in the head shrinks." she shook her head. "She used dolls on me, she used to leave me alone with them to see if I'd mutilate them or something like I was some mental case! Apparently according to her I'm completely sane, I didn't feel it at the time, I felt like she was trying to make me crazy asking all this horrible questions about my mum and Peter and you. At one point they had a theory that maybe you did something to me and I hurt Peter to get back at you, I think I swore at them at that point! That was the first and only reply they got out of me."

"So what happened?"

"They had no proof either was so it was ruled as accidental, whenever I heard that word it always makes me think of avoidable you know?"

He nodded.

"It bothered your mum it being ruled as an accident. I know she wanted them to officially blame me so she could feel better."

"Mum was a mess for a long time after." he conceded.

Yeah but that gave her no right for ruining a child's life. She lost her son but Alice eventually lost everything and where was the fairness in that? Even now Jill was trying to take away the only thing Alice had, Danny. And Alice was worried that she would succeed! "It's so quiet here." she sighed. "I like it."

"Me too." he agreed and bowed his head to inhale the scent of her. "Just me, you, the river and the trees…..oh and the rain."

She had a flash of her dream. Darkness, rain, trees and water, she was wait deep in water. She sat up and looked at the river feeling sickness fill her.

"Alice?"

She shook her head and rested back. "I'm fine we just…..I hate going out in the rain ok? We need to stay in!"

"Well if it rains I'll make sure you are safe, warm and dry…mostly!" and he turned her and kissed her deeply. Alice's dream was immediately forgotten as his kiss started a fire within her.

(X)

Alice walked through the cabin barefoot in shorts the next morning, she pushed open the patio doors and walked outside stretching. She inhaled the morning air deeply. It had rained during the night and had left the morning looked clean and fresh with the scent of dew heavy in the air. Her sleep last night came back to her, it had been fractured with long periods of her lying awake staring out of the window at the river. She didn't like the river, she had no idea why but she had a bad feeling about it. It was dark and dank and it just unsettled her. When she did sleep the images were dark, she could hear Peter screaming for her, but darkness surrounded her and she couldn't find him. She had been running through trees and then the sensation of free falling. She was beginning to think she was going crazy! She leant against the railing looking down at the river swirling across the way. She had the biggest urge to look away but she was refused she only clenched her jaw and stared harder. She didn't run from things that bothered her and she didn't plan on starting now!

"Hey you ok?" Danny asked coming up behind her.

She leaned back into him. "I am now." she murmured loving the feel of him wrapped around her.

"You tossed and turned last night," kissed her cheek and rested his head against hers. "Another nightmare?"

"No, I just couldn't settle." she hadn't felt right all night. Nothing had happened between them last night. They had just went to bed and held each other as he sensed something was off with her. So the physical side of their relationship hadn't been consummated yet.

"So what are we doing today then?" he asked.

"Hike?" she suggested. "They have some good trails here, walking hand in hand in the forest with you sounds like a good day."

"And I could sort us a picnic." he added.

"Sounds good."

After Danny kissed her cheek he pulled away. "I'm gonna shower."

"Don't use all the hot water please."

He grinned devilishly. "There arte ways of making sure."

"Down boy!" she couldn't suppress a giggle as he tried to pounce on her and she halted him with her hands.

He left and Alice made a start on breakfast, while also looking in their fridge for things for their picnic.

(X)

As the day wore on Alice tried to relax but she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, on their hike she seemed to walk really fast away from the river but she could hear it bubbling and gurgling and she thought she was going insane. It actually sounded like it was laughing at her! She had confided all her fears to Danny and he had tried his best to make her feel better but it didn't help. He had even went as far as cutting their hike short seeing how distracted she was. Now it was three pm they were back in their cabin after only being out for three hours and she was restless, after prowling around the house she was stalking on the patio now, every so often she'd look at the still clear river and the feeling intensified.

Danny stood at the doors watching her. "Alice I'm worried about you."

She paced back and forward. "Something is wrong Danny, I can feel it! Something is really wrong." she added a whisper more to herself than him.

"Alice if this is about your dreams then it isn't going to happen. The sun is shining, we are fine, what can be wrong?"

She frowned, clutching her stomach as sickness seemed to flood over her.

He was by her side in a second. "Are you ill?"

"No something is wrong." she closed her eyes. "My dream….. Don't you get it Danny? Peter told me he'd be seeing me soon! There is rain and I'm in a river and I know its there!" she pointed outside.

"Look at the weather Alice, check the forecast on your phone. All is fine, I know you're worried about your dreams." eh cupped her cheek. "But they are just dreams, we've just had the anniversary and that trouble with my mum, now wonder they are going haywire."

She looked into his eyes and she could tell he believed what he was saying and she could also see how worried he was about her. She exhaled and nodded then looked at the shining sun. "I'm going for a run, maybe I'll feel better after tiring myself out."

"You want me to come?"

He still wasn't as fit as her and she intended on doing some serious running here, it would help her sleep later hopefully. "No I'll be fine, I'll run one of the trails I'll be back pretty soon."

He kissed her gently and she changed into some comfortable running clothes and trainers and she left. As she jogged she looked own at her trainers and realised she needed a new pair. Definitely climacool ones, she went through so many pairs of running shoes it wasn't funny! Then again ran up to twice a day! As she turned onto a trail and the house faded into the distance she began to pick up speed her face intense as she pushed herself harder then she ever had before. She ran like this for ten minutes and her lungs were starting to burn. She came to a down hill slope and began to slow her pace as the area was slowly becoming darker as she looped around a path a clearing began to come into view and that was when the first droplets of rain began to fall onto her face cooling her. Again she began to pick up pace a little and she burst into the clearing and came to a stop. She checked her watch and saw she had only been out for thirty minutes, three thirty was far too early for it to be getting dark, especially in the summer! She walked further into the clearing as rain began to fall harder and she came face to face with the river. Her stomach dropped when she recognised where she was, this was the place from her dream. She looked up and saw the hill her cabin was situated on in the distance, a light burning. She knew right then that the best thing for her to do would be to head home, if this was the place from her dream then she had no desire to be here for what happened next! As she turned to leave she saw movement in the corner of her eye and noticed a boat was bobbing up and down. Earlier on she and Danny had seen two children boating here, she remembered because not only had Danny waved to them as they crossed a bridge but after she saw them she needed to get as far away from this area as she could. That was there boat because it was a gorgeous blue but she hadn't been able to appreciate it! She was about to leave when she saw two little figures in the water, obviously in difficulty.

"Oh Dammit!" she said fists clenched. The rain was now pouring relentlessly and the area growing darker as seconds ticked by. She looked back at her cabin and saw danny on the patio motioning her to come back. She pointed in the direction of the water, when he didn't make a move she ran towards it, then towards him then back towards the river. He disappeared for a moment and reappeared with a torch. He shined it on the river and must have spotted the boat because he made some wild waving gestures then disappeared. She meanwhile was already wading out towards the kids in the water.

"Hey!" she yelled. "KIDS!" and waved both her arms in the air.

One of them spotted her. "Help!" she screamed. "HELP US PLEASE!"

"Hang on!" Alice called.

A surge of water from upstream surged down and flowed up to her stomach, the boy's head submerged for a second and Alice grimaced and fought back the urge to go get them. She flash backed to Peter, him lying still under the mud as the water level rose. Rain poured down her face and masked the tears that fell swiftly. Thunder rumbled low and the girl screamed. "Help us please!" she pleaded.

Alice looked at the sky for confirmation.

'_Go get them Alice.' _Peter told her. _'Don't let them die, not like me!'_ he added a whisper.

She closed her eyes and in her mind all she could see was Peter, and if she didn't save these kids then she'd regret it for the rest of her life! She made a decision and began to move towards them.

"ALICE!" Danny yelled running into the clearing.

She looked back at him.

"What are you doing?"

More thunder crashed and this only strengthened her resolve. Two kids had been in trouble ten years ago and only one survived history wasn't repeating itself, this time both kids were gonna be fine! She was making sure of it!

"Look at this current Danny! If it gets any stronger then it is going to drag them down the river! They'll drown!" she called.

"I've called rescue services." he replied coming out to her. "Please come back to shore!"

"The water is rising!" and she backed away. "I'm going!"

He ran further into the water, "Let me go then!" reached her and took her hand.

"I will, my legs are strong, I run. My lungs are fitter. I've done endurance swimming Danny, I'll be fine I promise."

He handed her a rope and she gave it back and pointed down the stream. "There is a bridge down there yes? I'm going to see if I can get the boat the right way up and then I'll head that way drop the rope and lift us onto the bridge."

"But…."

"We don't have time for this Danny!" she yelled angrily,. "One of those kids is stuck otherwise they would have been on the shore by now! Let me go and help them!"

"I can go!" he protested holding her arm tight.

"Your arms are stronger than mine, there is no way I'll be able to lift those two kids onto the bridge and you know it!" and she pulled away.

"Alice no!"

"There is no no! I refuse to let these kids die because you're scared!" she squeezed his hand as rain water poured down their faces. "I'll be fine."

He looked unsure.

She pulled out the big guns. "Your mother can't lose you too." she whispered and kissed him soft and sweet. "I'll be fine, I was lat time. You can save me again!" she urged. She then began to move through the water. Soon she was swimming, her body cutting through the water, her heart pounding. She saw the rain water bouncing off the water.

"Peter save these kids please." she said out loud. She reached her destination and noticed the girl was holding onto reeds holding her brothers head aloft but still he was slowly starting to submerge. He was inhaling deep breaths of air almost readying himself. Thankfully their boat was caught in those reeds and hadn't been washed away yet. Alice took over the girls task and lifted the boy. She was stronger and the boys shoulders appeared.

"What's your names?" Alice shouted. Rain was roaring, wind howling and suddenly thunder crashed. Seconds later lightning followed and illuminated the scared fasces of each child. She knew those expressions she had wore it herself once upon a time…..now wasn't the time to dwell on that! The young girl screamed. And the boy yelped.

Alice had this sudden assurance that was her dream and was going to play out that way too, this boy was gonna be washed away unless she did something.

"I'm Mel." the girl said tears evident in her tone. "My brother is Peter and his leg is stuck."

"Wh…what?" Alice stammered. Looking at the boy with wide eyes.

"It was his thirteenth birthday on Tuesday, mum and dad said they would take us boating, but they couldn't. We weren't supposed to come alone but we saw the boat it was only for ten minutes but the weather was nice so we stayed out."

Fucking hell this was so familiar it was scary and she didn't mean the water! She shook it off.

"Ok Mel, we're gonna move."

"He can't, his leg is trapped." Alice was the only thing keeping him aloft.

"I meant you, go to him on the shore." and pointed to Danny. "Tell him I'm gonna do my plan and head downstream as soon as your brother is free. The current is too strong for me to swim it."

"But Pete…."

"I will save him!" she promised passionately meaning every word. "I WILL!" you hear me Peter? She asked silently we both will she told her dead best friend. She waved to danny and he got the message and threw the rope. Alice swam to it and got it. Brought it back to the girl who was valiantly trying to help her brother.

"Wrap this around you, he'll pull you to shore."

"Help my brother." she begged.

"I will." and when the rope was tight around the girl she waved again to Danny and he began to pull her to shore. She turned her attention to the boy, to Peter. "Hello Peter." she said

"My leg." he groaned.

"I can't hold you up and get your leg unstuck, can you keep yourself aloft?"

He nodded, Alice slowly released him and she saw he was barely aloft, she had to work fast. "I'm going to take a look ok?" and wish this light she was unlikely to see a thing but she had to try. She submerged, ran her hand down his leg and found a decent sized rock on his ankle. She came up and swore.

"Its bad huh?" he asked.

"That?" she asked. "That's nothing, a tiny little thing!"

He stared at her and shook his head. "Go I'm stuck, if you stay here then we'll both drown!"

"No." She decided to talk to him while she worked, make him know she understood what he was going though, and that you can survive, with a lot of luck! "When I was younger." she knelt down moving stones around the area. "Something similar to this happened to me and my best friend." she wiped the rain water from her face as it was blurring her vision, it was futile though as she had river water splashing in her face too. "His name was Peter and we were trapped in a cave as it filled with water. He was stuck under mud and rocks."

"No way!" he gasped.

"Way!" she told him seriously. She stood up and pulled him, he yelled out in pain.

"Sorry!" and she began to move more rocks. Rain poured down her head. "Anyway here we were these caves were filling with water no way out!"

His eyes were wide and he was enthralled. "What happened"

"See him there? On the shore with your sister. He saved us. We were eleven and he was thirteen."

"Whoa!" his tone awed. "How is Peter?"

She quieted and she could se how he paled even in the dark.

"He's alive and well." she lied smiling though it hurt. "He has a wife and a new baby, a little girl who I'm godmother to." she bit her lip as a tear fell and mingled with the rain. "And all of that is just a bad memory. You will be fine." she assured. "I promise. Now hold on to those reeds coz I'm getting you free!"

He grabbed handfuls of reeds and she went under the water, she pushed the rock an after some pressure it fell to the side. She came up and saw the reeds Peter was holding weren't the best and he was slowly starting to flow away with the current. The rock the only thing holding him in place. She grabbed a handful of reeds and lunged for him, caught him but his t-shirt collar. Her arms ached and she looked to shore for some moral support, Danny was gone. He must have headed for the bridge. She used all her strength as the current grew and threatened to drag him away, she heaved and pulled the boy towards her. Her floated and she instructed him to grab the weeds she held. She grabbed some other ones.

"What we gonna do?" Peter asked breathlessly.

"I'm gonna turn the boat over and we are going to ride it downstream."

"It's rocky." he warned.

"My friend is waiting at a bridge with a rope, we won't be going all the way down, just far enough that he can help us."

"He'll save you again?" Peter asked.

She looked the boy in the eye. "He will always save me." she answered confidently.

He nodded and she swam to the boat tangled in the reeds. The fought them and the boat bobbed, she pushed with all her might but it wasn't budging. "Help me Pete!" she whispered to the sky. "He needs to live!"

'_I'll be seeing you soon.' _echoed in her head.

"Not now Peter, maybe later after we've saved him. But not NOW!" she yelled last word as thunder crashed around her. She got the edge and lifted again but it still wouldn't shift.

"Help me Pete!" she repeated water flowing down her face. Her arms burning with exertion she strained and threw all she had into it. "Help me now!" and heaved. Somehow that small burst of momentum made the boat flip and her jaw fell open. She looked at the sky a small smile on her face. "Thanks." she returned to the kid and put her arm around his waist. "Swim with me to the boat. Don't stop ok?"

He nodded and they began to move. The current pulled them back. Alice was in no mood to beaten. "I didn't live through those god forsaken caves just to be downed by a dirty freaking river!" she fumed angrily. She had too much to live for, she had Danny! Water was up to her neck and they were barely able to stay above it.

'_I'll be seeing you soon' _repeated.

Maybe so, she replied silently. But save the boy, promise me Pete. PROMISE!

After much fighting they reached the boat and she lifted Peter inside. She then half climbed half fell inside, as she sat up she saw the oars in the reeds.

"Now look Peter once we are free of these reeds we are going to fly down this river. When I tell you take your oar." she handed him one. "And dig it down hard into the ground as hard as you can and hold it there! My boyfriend has a rope waiting to lift us out but we need to be under the bridge!"

"Peters brother is your boyfriend?" he asked making a face.

She nodded grinning then her face was solemn. "Remember, as hard as you can and hold it!"

He nodded. She looked up to the sky and lightning flashed, exhaled, nodded at Peters message and began to work them free. She felt the boat beginning to pull slightly.

"Get ready!" she told Peter. He held his oar on the side. Suddenly there was yank and they were spinning downstream, lurching upwards and falling back again. They fell inside the boat, bouncing in their seats. Water splashed and filled the small boat. Alice saw the bridge ahead as lightning had illuminated it or she may have missed it altogether. She took that as a good omen.

"Here we are Peter!" she shouted. "…..NOW!" they thrust the oars down together, they jerked and then halted. She moved to the middle of the boat and held both oars down. A rope appeared.

"Alice are you ok?" Danny called.

"Fine, get the rope Peter , he'll get you out."

"What about you?" Peter replied.

She looked at the floor of the boat then the boy. "Tell Danny I'll tell Peter hello."

The boy frowned and his face was hurt. "But you said…."

Alice looked at him sadly. "You needed a happy ending." and this time it wasn't going to happen. Danny pulled Peter and he disappeared. Her arms were burning and she was so tired. As soon as she let go of these oars the boat would spin out of control again. Danny lowered the rope again. "Grab it Alice."

"I can't." she cried, her back shaking with how hard this was. The boat lurched to punctuate her point, rain pounded down her neck. "Well I….let me….."

She felt more tears fall and she was terrified at the prospect of what she was about to do. "Get the kids to safety Danny. Find me Danny, just find me!" there was a roar and Alice looked up and Danny down. A black wall was approaching, it took forever to realise that it wasn't in fact a wall but a wave. Someone up there was determined to make this hard for her it seemed. She looked up at Danny.

"I love you! Hold on, stay safe." then she released the oars and threw her arms over her head as she hit the deck of the boat.

"NO ALICE!" he screamed and watched the boat as he disappeared down the river. It capsized halfway down and she was thrown into the water, he didn't see that as the wave hit the bridge. He had thrown himself over the two kids to make sure that the water didn't drag them back into the water. They meanwhile clung to each other and the metal pole of the bridge. It seemed like the whole world was shaking around them, a minute later it stopped and the rain began to ease. Danny got up and looked sown stream, he could see the remnants of a broken blue boat floating in on a bank. "Alice?" he whispered.

(X)

Alice was as small as possible in the boat trying to stay in there as long as possible, the wall of water hit the boat and she was thrown sideways into the water, hitting it face first. She panicked at first then remembered to use the current to her advantage. She was being pushed downstream, her arms in the air groping for something to grab onto to. She only knew this as her arms were feeling the cold air whoosh by. Something hit her midsection unexpectedly and she flipped in the water. She tried to regain some sense of equilibrium but she couldn't. when she was certain she was about o drown she surfaced and she inhaled deeply gasping for much needed oxygen. Everything seemed to be passing in a blur.

'_Look close Alice' _Peter advised

She saw a branch and she grabbed it with both hands. Held herself aloft as she travelled down the river. "Ok what now?" she whispered looking all around for some way of escape. She was till stuck in the river but the rain seemed to be slowing. Ahead she could make put a low hanging branch, she released her branch and lunged for it knowing that she had one shot. She did it and tried to pull herself to safety. It was slow pain staking work and was draining the last of her energy. She was finally close enough to climb up….if she could get the momentum. She remembered something Peter had taught her long ago while climbing trees, hang on with your hands and flip your legs up and wrap them around from upside down! She moved and tried to hoist her body up, she was vertical and she kicked her legs up out of the water, found they wrapped around the tree on her first try, she almost cried in relief!

'_I'll be seeing you soon.'_ she heard.

"For Gods sake not now Peter." she whispered to herself. As she crawled upside down to her goal. A piece of debris was aimed straight at her. It impacted her stomach and she fell back into the water, submerged and disappeared.

**A/N OMG! ALICE! She has to be alright! Will she though?partly inspired by the time Newcastle was hit by the super cell storm lightning almost struck the Tyne bridge, there's a vid on youtube! It went from sunny to pitch black outside in minutes! Houses flooded all over the place, it was madness!  
Straight up unchecked so sorry for any mistakes, i will get around to reviewing your stories tomorrow and finally will be trying to write more life is wild is wild and opposites attract as this chappie is better than the rubbish one i put up yesterday! x**


End file.
